Kita anak sekolahan
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Chapter 13 Update! The Ending of Stories RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelumnya, ini adalah Fic ke-2 author di fandom ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk yaa. Dan harap REVIEW saudara2 agar karya2 author besok2 tidak makin hancur lagi. Ini Cuma fic pengisi senggang. Kalau disambut hangat, fic ini akan dilanjutkan. Tapi kalau tidak, mungkin Cuma nyampah di FFN. Hahaha**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalua author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho om author *dilemparin uang. Maksudnya, Gosho Aoyama adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Notes : Tadi pagi (9 september 2011), saya dapat kabar kalau guru Geografi saya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Sangat sedih atas meninggalnya guru yang sangat berbaur itu. Kami hanya bisa mendo'akan, agar buk Ita bisa diterima dialam sana. Kenangan bersama ibuk, tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Selamat jalan guruku~**

**SMA TEITAN**

Pagi itu, tepatnya di kelas XI.A, semua murid tampak sedang focus pada pelajaran Biologi yang diberikan oleh pak Kogoro. Walau pak guru yang satu itu dikenal sangat ceroboh dan konyol, tapi kalau sedang mengajar, ia akan sangat serius dan tertib. Sehingga membuat suasana di dalam kelas menjadi begitu tegang dan membosankan. Tapi tidak sampai saat itu pintu kelas terbuka. Dari pintu itu, tampak pak kepala sekolah Megure membawa seorang gadis berseragam luar ke dalam kelas. Sehingga membuat seisi kelas ribut dan tidak focus akan pelajaran yang diberi pak Kogoro lagi.

"Maaf pak Kogoro. Ada yang perlu saya umumin."

"Y.. Ya pak kepsek. Silakan." Pak Kogoro mempersilakan pak Megure mengacaukan kelasnya sebentar.

"Tenang anak-anak. Jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti kursi-kursi dan meja-mejanya rusak."

"Huuuuuuuuuu!" teriak murid-murid kesal melihat sikap pak Megure yang terkenal pelit dan perhitungan itu. Pak Kogoro hanya garuk-garuk kepala sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Amerika. Dan mulai sekarang akan belajar di kelas ini."

"Waaaaaaaaaa…" Semua murid tampak senang menyambut kedatangan si anak baru berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

"Dia cantik ya. Kayaknya anaknya pemalu." Kata gadis berambut sebahu yang duduk di pinggir jendela ke teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat si anak baru.

"Iya, dia cantik. Pasti anak-anak sangat menyukainya."

"Ya, kau benar Ran. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu mana?"

"Sonoko, sudah kubilang berapa kali hah? Sinichi bukan pacarku!" elak gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Ran dengan wajah memerah.

"Hihihi kau mengaku saja~ jangan rahasia-rahasiaan denganku. Kemarin malam, kalian pergi berdua kan?" gadis yang dipanggil Sonoko itu mencolek-colek Ran dengan sikutnya.

"Sonoko…" Ran hanya geram menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Sonoko yang merasa berhasil membuat teman sebangkunya itu kesal hanya tertawa lantang kegirangan. Sehingga membuat pak Megure mendeliknya.

"ups…" Sonoko terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari tatapan membunuh dari kepsek pelit itu.

"Baiklah, anak baru… silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata pak Kogoro ambil bicara.

Si anak baru hanya mengangguk dan melangkah maju ke depan kelas.

"My name is Shiho Miyano. I am 17 years old. You guys just call me Miyano. Thank you."

DOOOOOOOOONGGG

Seisi kelas hanya diam ternganga mendengar ulasan gadis bernama Miyano itu.

"Gila. Tadi dia ngomong apa ya? Cepat amat." Celetuk para murid yang bahasa Inggrisnya di bawah standar.

"Dasar bodoh. Dia bilang namanya Shiho Miyano. Kalian panggil saja dia dengan nama Miyano. Masa gitu aja nggak tau!" timbrung anak perempuan yang tadi mendengar obrolan teman di depannya.

"Ooooo… kirain dia ngomong apa. Haahhaaa…." Dua orang bodoh yang duduk di depan gadis bernama Hondo itu hanya tertawa gaje.

"Ba… baiklah Shiho. Kau duduk di sana ya." Kata pak Kogoro keringatan menunjuk bangku yang terletak paling sudut.

"Thank you sir. But I don't like you called me with these name. Just call me Miyano." Shiho mengerling Kogoro tajam. Sehingga membuat pria berkumis nan nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya paling buruk sekampung terdiam sweatdrop.

"A..anu… kau bilang apa bocah?" Kogoro malu-malu bertanya. Sehingga membuat seisi kelas meledak tertawa. Begitupun pak Megure.

"Sudah, sudah. Pak Kogoro, saya pergi dulu. Ngajar yang baik. Dan mulai besok, cobalah untuk les Bahasa Inggris. Pfh… huahahahhahaa…" Pak Megure tertawa lantang sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Pak Kogoro hanya diam jawsdrop.

"Sial. Bocah itu sudah membuatku malu. Ukh~" batin pak kogoro menyimpan sejumlah dendam pada gadis bernama Shiho yang sedang duduk dibangkunya itu.

"Ran, ku rasa prediksi kita sebelumnya salah deh." bisik Sonoko mengerling Shiho.

"Y..Ya.. aku juga berpendapat begitu." kata Ran gelagapan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini." Pak kogoro kembali bangkit dan siap mengajar walau batinnya baru saja tersiksa karena dipermalukan oleh bocah 17 tahunan.

KRREEEKKK

Baru saja pelajaran akan dimulai, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Semua matapun langsung tertuju ke pintu.

"Maaf pak! Aku telat karena tadi ada macet!"

"Huah! Sana duduk! Aku tidak peduli! Kau selalu saja banyak alasan." Kata pak Kogoro meneruskan menulis di papan tulis.

Anak laki-laki yang telat itu hanya mencibir dan langsung on the way ke bangkunya. Tapi, ia sangat kaget begitu menyadari ada orang asing yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, minggir dong! Itu kan tempat dudukku."

Semua murid yang merasa ada kejadian menarik di belakang serentak melihat sosialisasi ke-2 anak cucu Adam yang belum saling mengenal itu.

"Eh Ran, sepertinya penyakit lama Shinichi kambuh lagi." Sonoko mencolek-colek Ran yang tidak ambil pusing.

"Sorry?" Shiho bertanya menandakan dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Shinichi.

"This is my place. No one can sit there! This chair just mine!" kata Shinichi mengeja satu persatu kata menandakan kekesalannya.

"I see. But, I like this place. The wall make me feel comfortable. So what?"

Shinichi mengepal erat tangannya. Bagaimana bisa murid baru itu menantangnya seperti ini? Ukh~ kalau saja tidak dikelas, mungkin Shinichi akan memukul gadis itu dan mengusirnya jauh-jauh dengan cara yang kejam.

"Shinichi! Miyano! Jangan berisik!"

Pluk Pluk

Dua buah potongan kapurpun melesat ke kepala Shinichi dan Miyano.

"Sial!" batin Shinichi kesal sambil terpaksa duduk di samping Shiho.

"Sepertinya bakal ada perang dunia nih." kata Sonoko lagi.

**TBC **

**Hahaha**

**Bagaimana fic baruku ini? Apakah bisa disebut menarik? Maaf atas kata-kata yang belepotan yee. Ini ceritanya masih belum ada intinya. Tapi author hanya menginginkan cerita anak remaja yang penuh dengan cinta, perselisihan, pertemanan dan lainnya. Bagi minna-san yg udh baca, WAJIB REVIEW! **

**Dan berhubung di atas udah ada warning : OOC, AU dan sebagainya. Jadi author tidak menerima flame dsbnya. Author hanyalah pendatang baru di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haloha~ I'am back~

Cepat kan? Padahal baru 3 ato 4 hari. Zehahahahhaa

Oke, begini… sehubung saya adalah pendatang baru. Boleh nanya gak? Sayakan suka banget nih ama Shiho. Minna tau di volume berapa aja ada momen2 romantis Shiho ama Shinichi atau Akai tidak? Atau dengan Kaitou Kid. Cz, saya liat banyak juga yang suka pairing itu. Dan benar saja, saya juga sukaaaaa~ hahahaha *mohon dijawab ya di Review sambil ngereview fic saya ini XDDD

Oke, deh. Ini dia lanjutannya~

Sebelumnya, terimakasih kepada Airin Aizawa, 1Takato The Daydreamer dan 2Misyel yang sudah mereview. Sehingga membuat saya pengen lanjutin lagi fic abal-abal ini. Zehahahaha

Balas Review dulu deh ya~

1Takato The Daydreamer hai Kato (?), berarti kita sama2 baru ya? Wah2, senasib nih. Ikutin terus ceritaku ya~ *Ditampar karena maksa

2Misyel Ya, semoga ceritanya emang bisa seru deh. Hohoho saya akan berusaha membuatnya se-seru mungkin *evil laugh

Airin Aizawa Hola Airin-chwaaan~, saya sudah balik nih ama next chapternya. Semoga memuaskan. ^^

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalua author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho adalah om-nya Author *dilemparin uang lagi. Maksudnya, Gosho Aoyama adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**.**

**.**

**SMA TEITAN**

"Oi, Oi. Katanya di kelas XI.A ada anak baru pindahan dari Amerika lhooo." kata seorang murid yang terkenal sebagai seorang 'Penyebar Gosip Sekolah' kepada teman-temannya yang sedang makan di kantin. Sehingga membuat puluhan pasang telinga murid-murid disana berdiri karena nama 'Amerika' yang baru saja disebut-sebut. Sungguh tidak biasa, SMA Teitan kedatangan seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri. Dan tampaknya ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik.

Para murid di kantin spontan mengerubungi si 'Penyebar gosip', berniat mendapat informasi yang lebih detail darinya. Namun, hal ini tanpa sengaja membuat suasana kantin begitu riuh dan berisik. Sehingga membuat seorang murid dengan gaya brandalan yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan berdecak kesal akan kebisingan itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka mengganggu tidurku saja." umpat brandalan sekolah itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Kaitou!"

Brandalan yang dipanggil Kaitou itu menghentikan langkahnya sambil menoleh hati-hati ke belakang. Tampaklah di belakangnya ibu kantin dengan 2 buah sapu di ke-2 tangannya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak mau bayar makananmu lagi yaaaa?" tampak api berkobar dari tubuh dan mata wanita itu. Sehingga membuat Kaitou menelan ludah sambil nyengir-nyengir berat dan langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk kabur secepat kilat.

"OIIII! Bayar makananmu MALIIIINGGGG!" teriak ibu kantin mengejar Kaitou sambil melemparinya dengan sapu-sapu ditangannya.

PRAAK PRAAKK

"Uwaaaaaa! Tidak kena! Tidak kena! Weeeeeeekkk~" Kaitou bisa menghindar dari ancaman sapu-sapu itu dengan mudah sambil mencibiri ibu kantin yang ngos-ngosan kewalahan mengejarnya.

"KAITOUUUUU!" teriak Ibu kantin kesal sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada di Koridor menutup rapat telinga mereka. Tapi Kaitou tidak ambil pusing dan terus kabur tanpa mengindahkan si ibu kantin itu.

"Dasar bocah sial! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" kata Ibu kantin menyengseng lengan bajunya sambil kembali ke kantin.

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya Kaitou berulah lagi." kata seorang murid dengan rambut pendek yang menyaksikan kemarahan si Ibu kantin tadi.

"Ya, kau benar Miwako. Dia memang anak yang luar biasa bandelnya. Pantas saja semua guru tidak suka padanya. Orang anaknya bandel gitu. Tapi gak tau kenapa, masih saja anak-anak cewek menyukainya. Lihat deh." teman murid bernama Miwako itu menunjuk segerombolan murid-murid kelas 1 yang sedang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat Kaitou yang akan loncat dari jendela.

"Ya, memang tidak bisa didustai sih. Kalau sebenarnya Kaitou itu memang tampan. Tidak sepertimu, Shiratori." kata Miwako menatap Shiratori dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"_Huft. Kenapa sih kau sangat suka menggodaku. Padahal aku kan menyukaimu, Miwako."_ gerutu Shiratori di dalam hati menatap Miwako yang kini berjalan di depannya.

**.**

**.**

"SIAL!" Shinichi melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dengan emosi. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Siapa cewek brengsek itu! Beraninya mencari gara-gara denganku! Dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa ya? Huh!" Shinichi memeluk gulingnya mencoba menutup mata untuk tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Shinichi menutup kupingnya dengan bantal karena saat ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Ia merasa emosinya meledak-ledak dan pasti akan meluap jika ia bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi, bunyi bell itu terus berisik dan mengganggu ketentramannya. Akhirnya, walau malas, Shinichipun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

KREEEK

Begitu ia membukakan pintu, tampak tawa seorang pria paruh baya berkaca mata di depannya. Shinichi hanya berdecak kesal dan masuk kembali tanpa mengacuhkan pria yang merupakan seorang Professor itu.

"L..Lho? Shinichi. Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu yang masam itu?" Professor itu menerobos masuk dan mengikuti Shinichi yang duduk di sofa.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Oh, kirain kau sedang kesal padaku." Cengir Professor itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Untuk apa Paman datang ke rumahku? Tumben." sindir Shinichi.

"I.. itu. Sebenarnya gini Shin, sebelumnya paman kan sudah bilang kalau ponakan paman akan pindah ke rumah paman. Nah, kemarin malam dia udah nyampe dan stay di sini. Tapi, berhubung lusa Paman harus pergi meneliti ke Luar kota, maka paman ingin memintamu untuk membiarkan ponakan paman itu menginap di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu. Boleh tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah paman saja?"

"Paman ragu. Karena paman takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi dia masih baru di sini. Ntar kalau dia ditipu/diculik gimana?"

"Ukh~ Kau terlalu lebay!" batin Shinichi jijik.

"Ayolah Shinichi. Hanya kau lah satu-satunya yang paman percayai. Jaga dia untuk paman ya." Professor bernama Agasa itu menatap Shinichi dengan wajah memohon. Sehingga membuat murid SMA yang dipuja-puja banyak gadis itu hanya mendengus dan bersidekap.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membiarkannya tinggal disini. Lagian aku tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Tidak ada salahnya juga kalau ada teman."

"Wuah~ Terimakasih Shinichi~ Kau memang sangat baik~" Professor Agasa memeluk Shinichi sangat erat.

"_Dasar! Kalau ada maunya saja, baru deh._" gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ke-2 Shiho menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Teitan. Ia baru saja tiba di depan gerbang sekolah saat Shinichi bersama Ran turun dari mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depan gerbang. Sama-sama menyadari mereka saling tatapan, ke-2nyapun serentak membuang muka seolah tidak ingin melihat wajah masing-masing. Shiho meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam sekolah. Sedangkan Shinichi berdecak kesal menatap punggung gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang sedang meninggalkannya itu. Ran yang baru saja keluar dari mobil berdiri di samping Shinichi dan melihat kearah tatapan pria itu. Menyadari siapa yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini, Ran berdehem kecil. Sehingga membuat Shinichi kalang kabut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tahukah kau Shinichi? Kau terlihat begitu membencinya."

"Huah! Aku memang membencinya sih." umpat Shinichi menaruh ke-2 tangannya ke belakang kepala dan melangkah ke dalam sekolah. Ran hanya sweatdrop dan mengiringi langkah pria tampan itu.

"Oya Ran, malam minggu ada waktu tidak?" tanya Shinichi mengagetkan Ran.

"T.. Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Ran berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kita pergi main yuk. Aku jenuh di rumah."

"_A.. apa? Shinichi mengajakku…. Dating?" _batin Ran kegeeran.

"Be..benarkah? Ah.. Shinichi, kau jangan bercanda."

"Lho? Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku serius kok. Kan Cuma main bareng, ngapain juga bercanda?" kata Shinichi polos. Tidak mengerti kalau sebenarnya saat ini Ran sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Eh, anu.. iya juga ya. Kan Cuma pergi main. Ya udah, kita pergi saja." kata Ran malu karena merasa Shinichi tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Baiklah. Ku jemput jam 9 pagi ya." Shinichi nyengir kearah Ran. Ran hanya mengangguk dan tertawa berat.

"_Shinichi.. padahal aku berharap kau akan mengajakku ngedate. Tapi gak taunya, kau Cuma berpikir untuk 'pergi main'? Huft.. benar-benar tidak peka. Menyakiti perasaanku saja."_ batin Ran sedih.

**.**

**.**

Shiho membuka pintu kelasnya. Sehingga membuat seisi kelas menatapnya. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya (Masih bangku yang di dekat dinding/milik Shinichi) sambil menaruh tasnya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sana tanpa menyapa atau mengacuhkan para murid yang kini sedang menatapnya heran.

"Gadis itu, dia pasti akan berurusan lagi dengan Shinichi." Batin Sonoko kesal.

KREEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Dari pintu itu, masuklah 3 murid kelas XII yang sangat disukai murid-murid seantaro sekolah. Mereka adalah Shuichi, Araide dan Vermouth. Sehingga membuat seisi kelas (kecuali Shiho) mengerubungi mereka dengan histeris.

"Kakak-kakak, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? 3 3"

Shuichi yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin hanya diam menatap sekeliling. Sedangkan Araide yang sangat suka senyum hanya tertawa melihat respon adik-adik kelasnya itu. Vermouth yang sangat cantik ikut terdiam menatap arah pandangan Shuchi.

"Tidak kok. Kami Cuma mau memeriksa kelas kalian adik-adik. Katanya ada anak baru, kami ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Araide mewakili.

""Yaaaah~ kak Araide, anak baru itu sangat angkuh. Lihat saja, dia lebih suka menyendiri dari pada bergaul bersama kami." kata Sonoko mengerling Shiho yang sibuk membaca bukunya. Ke-3 senior di SMA Teitan itu menoleh kearah pandangan Sonoko. Menyadari si anak baru sedang duduk disana, ketiganyapun menghampirinya.

"Oh, jadi dia anak baru yang katanya melawan Shinichi itu." kata Vermouth menunjuk Shiho. Shiho yang merasa sedang dihampiri menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Whats up?" katanya menatap intens Vermouth yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau anak baru itu ya. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran padamu." ujar Vermouth yang berhasil membuat speechless seisi kelas. Shiho yang mengerti arti ucapan Vermouth barusan hanya tersenyum tipis dan meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Hei hei hei. Lihat deh, si anak baru ini tidak mengacuhkan kita." kata Araide kesal.

"Tau deh. Dia memang seperti itu kak." timbrung murid-murid di sana.

"Sorry. But I just want to read this book." kata Shiho masih memandang buku bacaannya. Shuichi yang berdiri di belakang Araide dan Vermouth hanya tersenyum tipis merasa si anak baru itu cukup menarik baginya.

"Hei kau! Katanya kau berani merebut bangku milik Shinichi-ku ya? Asal kau tahu saja, bangku itu sangat berarti bagi Shinichi! Karena itu adalah bangku yang sudah ditandatangani oleh idolanya, Sherlock Holmes. Untuk itu, kau cepatlah pindah dari sana dan kembali ke bangkumu. Sebelum aku, 'kakak dari pacar Shinichi' akan membuatmu menyesal!" ujar Vermouth kasar.

"Waah~ Ran-san beruntung sekali ya punya kakak seperti kak Vermouth." kata murid-murid di kelas itu terkagum-kagum.

"Vermouth, ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau bisa menyuruhnnya pindah dengan baik-baik tanpa mengancamnya begitu." Araide angkat bicara. Tapi, Vermouth tidak mendengarnya dan terus mengatai Shiho dengan ancaman-ancamannya yang sama sekali tidak di dengarkan Shiho. Shiho sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan Vermouth, karena begitu-begitu ia masih gadis keturunan Jepang. Tapi, ia hanya bertingkah seolah ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Karena bagaimanapun, dengan diam Shiho lebih bisa mengalahkan lawannya. Begitulah menurutnya.

Vermouth terus berkoar-koar gaje. Seisi kelas (kecuali Shuichi dan Shiho) hanya sweatdrop. Sampai saat itu, merasa Vermouth sangat berisik dan mengganggu konsentrasinya, Shihopun bangkit dari kursi Shinichi. Sehingga membuat seisi kelas terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau….. berisik!" kata Shiho kalem. Yang berhasil membuat seisi kelas jawsdrop.

"Di…dia berani menantang kak Vermouth!" kata murid-murid cemas.

"Kau…." Vermouth menatap Shiho dengan tatapan benci. Shiho hanya balas menatapnya dengan intens.

"_Gadis yang menarik_." batin Shuichi tersenyum tipis menatap Shiho yang sedang sibuk deathglare-an bersama Vermouth.

"Kau…. Akan menyesal!" ujar Vermouth geram

**TBC**

**Nah? Bagaimana? Apakah kalian mengerti dengan maksud fic saya ini? Kayaknya Shiho akan jadi bulan-bulanan nih. Jangan lupa Review ya~**

**WAJIB!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***tot***


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloha~ I'm baaack~ Walo gak sempat edit, dan nulisnya barusan n langsung dilemparin ke FFN. Tapi diharapkan selalu Review dari saudara2 *gak nyambung. Ini dia~**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalua author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama, Terimakasih kepada **Citra Zaoldyeck dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow

**Sesi balas Review~**

moist fla Hahaha Ketemu lagi nih~ Mampir tyuuus ya ^^V

cheeky n' hyuu-su Hai minna~ tentu saja ane masih ingat kalian~ hahaha *gak akan lupa lah XDDD. Ya, terimakasih atas pesta penyambutannya *ngarep. Ini ane datang lagi bawa next-nya. Haha Apa? Jadi masih kurang panjang? Abis, iseng2 doang sih. Hihi mungking kapan2 akan sangat panjang. Wkwk syukurlah banyak juga yg suka Kaitou disni. Padahal kan OOC parah. Haha

Stay tyus ya~

Airin Aizawa hahaha nanti pasti ada dong. Akemi sih wajib. Tapi Cuma masalah waktu. Wkwk Stay terus yah~

shiho Nakahara hahaha tenang. Nanti mereka pasti kebagian juga dah. Hahaha

Misyel wah~ terimakasih Misyel-san. RnR terus ya~ *maksa

Enji86 wah~ terimakasih Enji-san atas infonya. *langsung kabur ke warnet utk download. Oya, tentang Vermouth, awalnya ane gak tau nama aslinya. Jadi make nama itu aja. Tapi di fic ini, ane bikin nama aslinya Vermouth Cuma dipanggil oleh ortunya. Kayak nama sayang gitu. Haha Tentang Shiho yg ngomong Inggris. Sebenernya dia bisa . Tapi krna dy males ngomong, dy lebih banyak diam aja. Gitu deh. Hihi. Next Chapter Update~ *btw, ane suka fic2mu lho~ Cuma gak pernah review (cz pulsa sekarat mulu) mohon maafkan fansmu yg ababil ini T_T

conanlovers hahaha terimakasih atas pujianmu kawan. *loncat2 kegirangan. Ini udah update lho~ jgn lupa RnR. Hahahha

Langsung saja, ini dia~

**.**

"**LAKI-LAKI MISTERIUS"**

**.**

BRAAAAAAAAAAKK

"BRENGSEK!" Vermouth membanting ransel kuningnya ke atas sofa dengan kasar. Sehingga membuat Kogoro dan Eri ; Orang tuanya, terlonjak kaget serta jantungan.

"Chris! Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Eri menghampiri anak sulungnya itu.

"Ibu! Kalau suatu saat nanti aku membunuh orang, ini bukan mutlak karena kesalahku! Tapi karena dialah yang memancing emosiku." teriak gadis bernama asli Chris Vineyard itu menatap ibunya dengan mata berkobaran api. Eri yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anaknya hanya sweatdrop berat.

"Ch..Chris. Kau jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Ayo cepat, jelaskan pada ibu apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Huft. Anak baru itu bu. Dia berani mempermainkanku!"

"Chris! Jangan-jangan anak kelas XI.A itu ya?" timbrung Kogoro langsung bangkit dari sofa.

"L..Lho? Ayah juga mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ayah kan gurunya juga. Dia itu memang menjengkelkan. Ayah saja dibikin malu di depan pak Kepsek. Mentang-mentang ayah tidak jago Bahasa Inggris T_T"

"Wah! Ini memang keterlaluan! Masa ayahku yang bodoh gini malah dibikin makin bodoh? Dia memang pantas ditumpas, ayah!" kata Vermouth semangat.

"Oi, oi, oi. Jangan keterlaluan juga dong bilang ayahmu ini bodoh. Gini-gini ayahkan guru di sekolah terkenal seantaro Jepang." Ucap Kogoro memelas.

"Baiklah ayah. Maaf deh. Kan lagi emosi. Lagian authornya sok ngelawak nih." *sambil ngerling Author*

"Tau deh." *Ikut ngerling Author* #PLAK

"Oi kalian berdua! Bapak ama anak sama aja. Masa kalian mau aja dibikin emosi ama bocah itu." celetuk Eri bertolak pinggang.

"Huuuu~ Ibu nggak tau sih gimana orangnya. Coba ibu ketemu ama dia, aku yakin ibu akan lebih parah lagi dari pada kami. Ya kan yah?"

"Betul, betul, betul." Kogoro mengangguk-angguk kayak Ipin.

"Huuuh~ terserah kalian deh! Yang penting aku mau istirahat!" Eripun berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Vermouth dan Kogoro langsung ber-conspiracy menyusun rencana untuk merubuhkan si anak baru itu.

"Hihihihihihi…" keduanya tertawa seperti setan memikirkan rencana-rencana aneh yang akan menimpa Shiho ke depan.

"Rasakan pembalasanku nanti, bule mecok!"

**.**

**.**

Begitu pelajaran usai, Shiho segera memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Begitupun Shinichi yang ada disampingnya. Sudah dua hari mereka duduk sebangku, tapi tiada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut ke-2nya untuk saling bertegur sapa atau sejenisnya. Dan walaupun ada, palingan hanya tatapan benci atau umpatan-umpatan kecil lah yang ditunjukkan mereka.

"Shinichi."

Merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Pria yang sangat hobi Sepak Bola itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ran?" tampaklah para ayu gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang tersenyum sambil menghampirinya. Shinichi balas tersenyum dan menyandang tasnya.

"Pulang bareng, kan?" kata Shinichi memastikan. Ran hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke deh. Yuk kita pu…."

PREEEEKK

Ucapan Shinichi langsung terputus begitu ia menyadari buku milik Shiho terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Shiho sedang memungut buku yang terjatuh itu.

"Eh? Itu kan…."

Shinichi merasa buku yang dipungut Shiho itu adalah buku yang ia kenal. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia lupa tepatnya tentang apa buku itu. Yang jelas, Shinichi merasa tertarik dengan buku itu dan ingin melihatnya. Tapi, berhubung fakta kalau ia dan Shiho tidak bertegur sapa, ia segera mengurungkan niat dan berlalu bersama Ran meninggalkan kelas.

Kini tinggal Shiho seorang diri. Ia menatap intens buku yang sedang ia genggam.

"_No one can read this book_." batinnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

"Shinichi." Ran mencoba memulai pembicaraan di sela langkahnya menuju rumah.

"Ng?" Shinichi hanya focus ke jalan di depannya.

"Menurutmu… Shiho itu bagaimana?"

TAP

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Ran intens. Yang ditatap ikut terbawa suasana dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya?" protes Shinichi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… aku terganggu dengan ucapan Sonoko tadi pagi." Kata Ran menekuk kepalanya.

"Emangnya Sonoko bilang apa?" Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"I.. itu.. anu…"

"Eh? Kok jadi gugup gitu? Ah~ Jangan-jangan kau…."

"Aku tahu! Aku Cemburu, Shinichi!" tiba-tiba Ran memotong ucapan Shinichi sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. Shinichi yang mendengar ulasan tak terduga Ran barusan hanya speechless terpana.

"L…lho? Ku pikir kau tadi ingin memarahiku, Ran." Kata Shinichi dengan blush merah di wajahnya.

Ran yang kaget mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan hanya ternganga heran.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Ran menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini semerah tomat. Tidak sanggup menatap gadis itu, Shinichi membuang muka dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tadinya ku pikir Sonoko bilang kalau aku keterlaluan pada Shiho. Sehingga kau barusan ingin memarahiku. Tapi tidak tahunya…. Ternyata kau…. Berkata kalau cemburu pada Shiho? Pfht…" Shinichi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan lengan karena tidak kuasa menahan tawa yang hendak meledak dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tetap menahannya sebelum Ran memberinya 'Tendangan cinta'.

Ran yang merasa telah terjebak hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih berjalan di belakang Shinichi.

"…."

"…"

"…."

Diam sesaat. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung. Dan atmosfer berubah dingin mencekam. Shinichi dan Ran sibuk dengan langkah masing-masing. Sampai saat itu, setibanya di depan gerbang rumah Ran. Barulah ke-2nya saling berhadapan dan mengobrol lagi.

"Sudah sampai."

"Ya, aku tahu. Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Ran mencibir.

"Nggak ah. Aku tidak ingin ketemu pak Kogoro."

"Ya sudah. Kau hati-hati ya." Ran tersenyum ke arah Shinichi. Sehingga membuat Shinichi kembali merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Iya, cerewet!" ujar Shinichi membuang muka.

"Dasar kau ini." Umpat Ran geli.

"Tapi Ran."

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menatap Ran dengan wajah serius. Sehingga membuat denyut jantung gadis itu berdenyut tidak karuan.

"Yang tadi… jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?"

"A….apa?" Ran merasa dirinya terpuruk ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam saat mendengar pertanyaan berani dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hihihi.. aku becanda kok. Kau kenapa tegang gitu? Ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya~ Bye~" Shinichi tersenyum dan melambai-lambai kea rah Ran sambil melangkah menuju rumahnya. Tapi, Ran hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa membalas lambaian tangan pria itu. Ia mengepal erat tangannya. Seolah memantapkan isi hatinya yang sudah tidak bisa dipendam lagi. Sampai saat itu,

"Shinichi!"

Teriakan gadis itu berhasil membuat si pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, ke-2nya saling berhadapan dan bertatapan cukup dalam.

"Aku…. Aku…."

Shinichi hanya diam menunggu ulasan gadis itu.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! UNTUK ITU, JADILAH PACARKU!"

DOOOONGGGG

Shinichi hanya terbelalak shock mendengar pengakuan cinta Ran barusan.

"Ra… Ran?"

"KU TUNGGU JAWABANMU BESOK!"

BRAAAK

Tiba-tiba, Ran membanting gerbang rumahnya sambil berlari ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Shinichi yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terbengong di jalanan seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

TAP TAP TAP

Shiho berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kelas XII yang terletak di jalan menuju pintu keluar gedung. Suasana sekolah yang sepi dan tidak berorang itu membuatnya bisa mendengar langkah kakinya dengan jelas. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Tampaknya semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali….

Prek Prek Prek

Shiho merasa ada bunyi yang ganjil. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju sumber suara. Merasa suara itu bersumber dari ruang loker kelas XII.B, iapun mengintip kedalam melalui celah pintu. Menyadari di dalam sana ada seorang laki-laki bertopeng dan berjubah putih sedang mengacak-acak isi loker paling sudut, Shiho mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menghela nafas. Sambil berpikir harus melakukan apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, iapun memutuskan. Untuk menangkap basah si laki-laki misterius itu. Bukan karena ia peduli si pemilik loker akan kehilangan barang berharganya, tapi karena ia penasaran dengan si laki-laki misterius itu. Dan sepertinya, orang itu terlihat menarik.

KREEK

Pintu menuju ruang loker itu terbuka. Sehingga membuat si pria bertopeng menoleh ke pintu dengan was-was. Menyadari seorang gadis berseragam sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap menatapnya tenang, pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shiho menatap pria itu dengan mata palmnya.

"Khukhukhu… kau tidak takut padaku ya?" tanya pria itu tersenyum geli dengan pisau kecil di tangan kirinya. Shiho mengerling pisau itu sesaat. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

Aku tahu pisau itu tidak untuk membunuh orang."

"Wow~ Ku pikir kau cuma bisa Bahasa Inggris. Tidak tahunya mengerti dan bisa mengucapkan Bahasa Jepang dengan sempurna."

"Sudah kuduga."

Pria itu menatap Shiho heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau murid di Sekolah ini."

"Phft… jangan berlagak jadi detective deh!" kata pria itu melipat pisaunya dan menyembunyikannya ke kantong celananya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Pertama, dilihat dari postur tubuhmu. Suaramu. Gaya bicaramu. Dan cara kau mengataiku tadi. Aku tahu kalau kau masih muda dan murid di SMA Teitan. Benar bukan?" Shiho tersenyum sinis seolah mengejek pria itu.

"Huh~ Baiklah. Kau benar. Lalu, kenapa kalau aku adalah murid sekolah ini?" tantang pria itu mulai mendekati Shiho.

"Tidak menarik."

Ucapan Shiho barusan berhasil membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ku pikir bisa bermain-main lebih lama lagi denganmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah. Terlalu mudah membongkar kedokmu."

"Oi! Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak me-na-rik? Tsk. Lalu kau pikir kau itu menarik ya?" Pria itu menunjuk Shiho dengan jijik.

"Aku pulang."

"KALAU ORANG BICARA, DENGAR DULU NAPA?" teriak pria bertopeng itu kesal karena diabaikan.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Shiho pun melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan si pria bertopeng dengan santai. Sehingga membuat si 'Pembongkar loker' itu hanya diam terpana.

"_Di… dia cuek sekali_." Batinnya sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

"Shiho. Besok paman kan akan pergi tugas tuh. Kemarin paman kan udah bilang padamu untuk siap-siap pindah ke rumah teman paman. Jadi gimana? Udah siap pergi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai beres-beres kok." kata Shiho santai menunjuk koper-kopernya yang bertumpukan di lantai.

"Ba… banyak sekali." kata pria paruh baya itu sweatdrop menyadari koper yang bejibun banyaknya.

"Ya, udah. Ayo kita pergi." ajaknya menggotong koper Shiho keluar kamar. Shiho hanya mengangguk dan membantu membawa kopernya menuju mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Ciiiiiiitttt

Terdengarlah bunyi decitan rem dari mobil kodok antic yang terparkir di depan rumah besar murid SMA Teitan itu. Sehingga membuat si pemilik rumah berhenti beraktivitas dan berniat membukakan pintu tanpa mendengar bel sebelumnya.

"Yuk Shiho." kata paman-paman itu sambil menggotong koper ponakannya ke teras rumah. Shiho yang baru pertama datang ke rumah itu hanya berjalan pelan di belakang sambil mengamati rumah itu seksama.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Pamannya. Rumah ini sangat besar. Sedangkan penghuninya cuma satu orang. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga tinggal disini. Karena mungkin akan lebih leluasa. Pikir Shiho.

KREEK

Si penghuni rumah membukakan pintu. Tampak mimik kecapeian terpancar dari wajahnya. Paman itu hanya nyengir dan berusaha ramah kepada si pemilik rumah.

"Jadi pindahnya sekarang?"

"Iya. Bolehkan? Kau kan sudah janji."

"Iya, iya. Aku ta….."

"KAU!" tiba-tiba si pemilik rumah berteriak saking kagetnya melihat Shiho yang ikut menenteng koper di belakang pria paruh baya itu. Shiho yang juga kaget melihat si pemilik rumah hanya diam membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya paman-paman bernama Agasa itu kepada Shiho dan si pemilik rumah bergantian.

"Paman. Kenapa dari awal kau tidak bilang kalau yang kau titipkan padaku itu adalah seorang wanita?" si pemilik rumah bertanya gothic dengan pandangan masih menatap Shiho tajam.

"L..lho? Paman pikir kau sudah tahu, Shinichi."

"Tapi….. KENAPA HARUS DIAAA?" teriak si pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah Shinichi itu menunjuk Shiho dengan tubuh berapi-api. Yang ditunjuk hanya diam sambil bersedekap cuek.

"WOOO~ Lihat dia! Dia memiliki muka tembok yang sangat tebal! Jelas-jelas tahu akan serumah denganku, tapi masih memasang wajah cuek seperti itu. Ukh~ Aku sungguh tidak bisa membaca pikirannya!" ujar Shinichi kesal menatap tajam Shiho yang masih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oi Shinichi. Paman tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi yang penting, waktu itu kau sudah janji akan membiarkannya tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Untuk itu, kau harus menepati janjimu. Kau tidak mau disebut si 'Pengingkar Janji" kan?" tuding Professor Agasa.

"Kau sangat licik, tuan Professor yang terhormat!" umpat Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Ah~ baiklah. Paman harus segera berkemas. Shinichi, kau jaga ponakanku baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai menggodanya."

"Ukh~ tidak akan!" ujar Shinichi ogah.

"Dan Shiho, paman pergi dulu ya ^^ Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Shinichi mencolek-colek si Professor yang asal ngomong itu.

"Oke deh~ Bye-bye anak-anak~"

Professor Agasapun berlalu menuju mobilnya sambil melambai-lambai. Dan sesaat kemudian, iapun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Shinichi. Kini tinggal Shiho dan Shinichi seorang diri.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku adalah tamu. Layani aku seperti raja!" kata Shiho dingin sambil menerobos masuk.

"Oi, oi! Jangan semena-mena ya! Ini rumahku!" tutur Shinichi membarokade jalan Shiho.

"Lalu?" Shiho menatap Shinichi tajam.

"_Oh tuhan. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku_?" batin Shinichi menahan emosinya.

**TBC**

**Hihihi**

**Bagaimana? Apa sudah sedikit menarik? XDDD**

**Jangan lupa Review terus ya~**

**WAJIB!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***tot***


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloha~ I'm baaack~ Walo gak sempat edit, dan nulisnya barusan n langsung dilemparin ke FFN. Tapi diharapkan selalu Review dari saudara2 terus *Jangan bosan2 ya~. Ini dia~**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama, Terimakasih kepada **Citra Zaoldyeck dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow

**Ke-2, Saatnya bales REVIEW~**

Takato The Daydreamer haha terimakasih ya Taka-san. Semoga ntar penulisannya semakin menarik lagi lah~ wkwk

Misyel hoho maaf atas ke-OOCannya ya. Gw sebenernya belum terlalu mengenal karakter DC, tapi gw tw kq ini memang OOC parah. Tapi berhubung utk kepentingan cerita, mohon dimaklumi Misyel~ ^^V

Enji86 hah? Seragam Maid? Apa itu? *jarang nonton Spongebob *_*

Atin shin-shi pasti dong dibanyakin. Tapi utk diawal2, mungkin mereka belum terlalu banyak bersosialisasi. Secara Shihonya disini cuek abis n tidak suka berembel-embel ama Shinichi. Dan mereka juga baru ketemu, jadi mungkin utk dichapter awal-awal ini mereka belum keliatan mesranya XDD Tapi tenang, utk chapter2 berikutnya, akan super romantis~ hahay

Airina aizawa ha~ Penasaran ya? Makanya baca chapter yg ini~ *semuanya akan terungkap XDD

shiho Nakahara hahay kamu suka KaitouxShiho ya? Tenang,ntar shihoxkaitounya juga banyak disini adegannya. Tapi tetep aja shiho bukan utk kaitou disini. Hehe kapan2 ku buat fic KaitouxShiho oneshoot deh. Hahay

mois fla haha tentu saja gak akan bosan fla~ cz lu kan sumber semangat gw. Wkwk ya, tentu dong. Yg lain mana mungkin ditinggalin. Cuma lagi nyari ide aja dulu. Hihi

_**Oke, jangan kapok Review ya~**_

_**Ini dia~**_

**.**

"**LAKUKAN SESUKAMU"**

**.**

Walau berat, akhirnya Shinichi pun mengantarkan Shiho ke kamar tamu yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Kamar itu terlihat cukup luas dan bersih. Tepatnya terletak di lantai 2 disamping kamar Shinichi.

Shiho membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar sambil mengamati ruangan itu seksama. Ruangan yang tersusun rapi ini terlihat begitu nyaman dan hangat. Sehingga membuat Shiho tanpa sadar melupakan keberadaan Shinichi yang hanya diam di daun pintu menatapinya heran.

"Oi. Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Ingat, jangan sekali-kali pergi ke kamarku. Karena aku tidak suka wanita masuk ke kamarku. Mengerti?"

Shiho menoleh ke arah Shinichi.

"Aku ingin mandi. Kau masih ingin berdiri disana?"

"Ukh~ Kalau orang ngomong, Respon dong!" umpat Shinichi kesal. Tapi Shiho tidak mendengarnya dan malah sibuk mengemasi kopernya. Sehingga membuat darah Shinichi mendidih ingin 'membunuh' gadis itu.

"Huft.. Baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Tapi sebelumnya. Aku ingin memperingatkan sesuatu padamu." kata Shinichi menghela nafasnya.

"Sebutkan saja." Shiho masih sibuk mengemasi pakaiannya tanpa memandang Shinichi.

"Aku ingin, kau merahasiakan kepindahanmu ini dari teman-teman. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau tinggal serumah denganku. Karena aku tidak ingin mendapat skandal di sekolah. Apalagi denganmu." Shinichi memandang Shiho jijik

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak hanya itu. Ada satu alasan lagi. Aku tidak mau…. Gadis yang saat ini aku cintai salah paham dan cemburu padamu. Karena kau sudah cukup membuatnya cemburu dalam beberapa hari ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Dia bilang, melihat aku bertengkar denganmu saja, sudah membuatnya cemburu. Apalagi kalau tahu kita tinggal seatap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkannya."

"Sungguh gadis yang menggelikan."

"Ya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaan wanita. Masa bertengkar gitu masih bisa dibilang mesra? Aneh-aneh saja." gerutu Shinichi merungut.

"Apa curhatnya sudah selesai?"

"Eh?" Pipi Shinichi tiba-tiba memerah.

"_Astaga. Benar saja. Apa yang barusan ku lakukan? Ouch.. kenapa aku bisa curhat padanya? Sial_!" batin Shinichi menepuk jidadnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku keluar dulu. Ingat itu, kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."

BLAM

Shinichi keluar dari kamar sambil menutup pintu. Shiho yang kini tinggal seorang diri di kamar hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"_Dia pikir aku tertarik padanya apa?"_ batin Shiho menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

Cit cit cit

Shiho membuka matanya pelan. Diliriknya jam weker yang terletak di atas meja. Melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, iapun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu diraihnya tas yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Merasa semuanya sudah beres, Ia pun membuka pintu kamar hendak pergi ke sekolah.

KREEKK

Tapi bertepatan dengan itu, Shinichi juga membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampaklah pria itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Cukup lama saling menatap, ke-2nya sama-sama membuang muka dan berlalu menuju sekolah. Tapi, begitu Shiho akan membuka pintu rumah, Shinichi berkata, "Ingat ucapanku semalam, kan?"

Shiho yang mulai bosan dengan sikap cerewet pria itu hanya menghela nafas dan membuka pintu. Lalu ia pergi ke sekolah duluan. Shinichi yang merasa dikacangin hanya merungut dan mengumpat mengatai gadis itu.

KTEENGG

Shinichi menutup pintu pagarnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah derap langkah kaki berjalan di belakangnya. Iapun berbalik dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah,

"R..Ran?" Shinichi membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget melihatku, Shin?" kata Ran seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa diantara keduanya kemarin.

"Ti..tidak. Hanya saja, aku kaget melihatmu tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku." ujar Shinichi cengar-cengir panic.

"_Huft.. Untung gadis bule itu sudah pergi duluan. Kalau tidak, Ran pasti tahu kalau kami serumah_." batin Shinichi lega.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau menjemputku begini." kata Shinichi mulai mengiringi langkahnya dengan Ran menuju sekolah.

"Itu sih, aku hanya ingin meminta kau untuk melupakan ucapanku kemarin. Maaf." Ran menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menghantui hatinya.

"Lho? Tapi Ran… kau kan belum dengar jawabanku." protes Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar ucapanku kemarin. Karena aku tidak mau persahabatan kita ini rusak hanya gara-gara perasaan sepihakku ini."

"Apa? Sepihak? Oi Ran Mouri, aku juga menyukaimu tahu!"

Ran menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

"A..apa?" Ran berbalik menatap Shinichi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau ini! Aku kan juga menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa berkata seperti itu? Membuat semangatku down saja!"

"Shi… Shinichi…"

"Bagaimana? Kita kan sudah sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing. Jadi, tidak salah dong kalau kita menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan?" tawar Shinichi dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ran yang mendengarnya hanya bisa speechless tidak bergeming.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Sampai saat itu, Shinichi mendekati Ran dan membelai rambut panjangnya yang lembut.

"Ran Mouri, kau mau menjadi kekasihku, bukan?"

Shinichi menatap Ran dengan mata intens. Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepala sambil meraba dadanya yang kini berdetak tidak karuan.

Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini, Ran dapat merasakan jelas nafas pria itu. Sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Ran…. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyamakan pandangan dengan gadis itu.

GYUUT

Tiba-tiba Ran memegang ujung seragam Shinichi. Yang membuat pria itu sedikit kaget dan shock. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shinichi. Lalu ia berkata, "Tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi pacarmu, baka."

Shinichi terdiam beku. Berusaha mencerna ucapan gadis didepannya itu.

"_Di… dia… mau menjadi pacarku?"_

"YE… YESSSSS! AKU BERHASIIIIL! HOREEEE!" teriak Shinichi kegirangan.

Ran hanya tersenyum geli sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rasa hangat dan nyaman yang dialirkan dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"_Untunglah… cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan_." batin Ran lega.

Di lain sisi.

Tanpa disadari kedua sejoli itu, Shiho tengah menatap mereka dari jejauhan. Merasa sudah cukup lama melihat momen yang menjengkelkan itu, Shiho hanya berdecak dan bersedekap.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Berpelukan di tengah keramaian dengan seragam SMA Teitan. Memalukan sekali."

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Shiho menapakkan kakinya di gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh senior-senior ceweknya di koridor. Shiho yang cukup kaget segera mengontrol dirinya. Ditatapnya 4 murid kelas XII yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sinis seolah merancanakan sesuatu.

"What are you doing?" Shiho bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Cuih! Ternyata benar. Dia ini terlalu sombong!" ujar salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Udah deh. Langsung saja kita sekap dia!" timbrung yang satunya lagi.

"Jangan gila. Kalau sekap sih, akan merepotkan sekali." komen yang lainnya.

"Oi, oi, oi. Jangan bertengkar! Kalian pikir kita ini maling? Main sekap-sekap aja." ucap salah satu dari senior-senior itu menengahi. Sementara itu, Shiho hanya menghela nafas dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Oi! Mau kabur ya?" teriak ke-4 senior itu menahan tangan Shiho.

"Aren't you know that I don't like spend my time to talk about with you fools?" Shiho menatap intens ke-4 seniornya itu.

"Apa? Kau bilang kami bodoh! Sial! Rasakan i…"

Salah satu dari senior itu melayangkan tangannya ke udara hendak menampar Shiho. Tapi, niatnya segera terhentikan begitu seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Sempai, jangan kasar ama adik kelas dong."

"Gyaaaaa~ Kaitou-kuuun~" teriak ke-3 teman senior itu dengan mata love-love menyadari orang yang ada di depan mereka adalah Kaitou Kid si berandalan sekolah. Shiho yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"_Kenapa pria itu membantuku? Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Suaranya… juga terdengar familiar. Siapa dia_?" batin Shiho berpikir keras.

"Yuk anak baru. Kau itu sudah telat tahu!" Kaitou segera menarik Shiho bersamanya. Ke-4 senior itu hanya bisa diam menatap punggung ke-2 junior mereka itu.

"Sepertinya Kaitou dan anak itu sangat dekat. Kita tidak boleh menyakiti teman Kaitou. Ya kan teman-teman?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mau membuat Kaitou marah."

"Aku juga. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih. Lagian, kalau sampai si anak baru itu tersakiti oleh kita, Kaitou pasti akan membenci kita."

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu kita batalkan saja perjanjian dengan Vermouth itu. Bilang saja, kalau kita akan kembalikan lagi uangnya dan tidak jadi mengerjai anak baru itu dengan mengurungnya di gudang."

"Oke. Kami setuju."

Akhirnya, niat buruk ke-4 senior itupun sirna akibat keberadaan Kaitou barusan.

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kemana kau akan membawaku?" Shiho berkata gothic ketika Kaitou belum jua berhenti menarik Shiho. Tapi pria itu tidak peduli dan terus membawanya keatap sekolah.

BLAAM

Kaitou menutup pintu atap dengan kencang. Lalu ia berjalan ke pinggir atap. Shiho hanya diam menatap pria itu yang kini membelakanginya.

"Kenapa tadi membantuku?"

Kaitou berbalik dan menatap Shiho dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi? Aku hanya tidak suka melihat seorang junior dikerjai seniornya kok."

"Oh ya? Tapi kurasa kau bukan tipe pria seperti itu."

"Masa? Lalu kau pikir aku ini pria seperti apa?"

"Tsk. Pertanyaan yang aneh."

"Jawab saja."

"Ku pikir kau hanyalah Playboy kelas kakap yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain."

"Oi, oi. Aku bukan Playboy. Hanya saja, wajah tampanku ini tanpa sengaja menarik banyak gadis untuk menyukaiku." kata Kaitou sok imut.

"Huft.. terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin segera pergi ke kelas secepatnya sebelum guruku masuk duluan."

"Khukhukhu… Kau tidak tertarik denganku ya?"

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Shiho membelalakkan matanya. Gaya pertanyaan pria itu, benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang kemarin baru saja ia temui. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dialah orangnya. Dilihat dari postur tubuh dan logat bicaranyapun, itu memang dia.

Shiho tersenyum sinis. Kaitou hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya heran.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku ingin tersenyum."

"Huft… baiklah. Silakan kalau ingin tersenyum terus. Tapi yang pasti, kau harus tahu. Kalau tersenyum, kau terlihat cantik." Kaitou mencibir kepada Shiho.

"Tsk. Jangan menggodaku, pria bertopeng!"

"Eh?" Kaitou mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menandakan heran.

"Bilang padaku, alasan kenapa kau menyusup ke ruang loker dan membongkar loker kelas XII kemarin." ucap Shiho yang berhasil membuat pria yang paras wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Shinichi itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Huh. Sudah kuduga. Sudah kuduga kau tahu kalau yang kemarin itu adalah aku." Kaitou menatap Shiho dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya. Shiho hanya diam menunggu ulasan pria itu.

"Makanya, tadi pagi aku langsung mencarimu untuk memastikan apakah kau mengenalku atau tidak." ulas Kaitou serius.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau tidak tertawa dengan logat seperti tadi, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau maling waktu itu adalah kau tahu."

"Oi, aku bukan maling kali!"

"Lalu? Apa namanya orang yang sudah berani mengubrak-abrik loker orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya?"

"Oi. Kau belum mengerti masalahnya. Coba kau lihat kesana, nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Bukan pekerjaanku saja." ujar Shiho cuek. Yang mana membuat Kaitou kesal.

"Ah. Susah bicara denganmu. Yang pasti, kau harus ingat. Jangan sampai, menceritakan masalah kemarin kepada orang-orang. Kalau tidak…." Kaitou menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kalau tidak?" Shiho menunggu ulasan kalimat dari pria itu.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menciummu paksa." kata Kaitou mencibir.

"Tsk. Ancaman yang sangat menggelikan."

"Aku tidak bercanda lho. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya kalau melanggarnya. Aku yakin, ancaman yang menakutkan tidak akan berpengaruh untukmu. Untuk itu, memakai cara seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Ku lihat, kau sangat membenciku."

"Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai bicaranya, aku ingin pergi dari sini."

"Silahkan. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Tapi ingat, ancamanku tadi.. aku serius lho."

"Huh!" Shiho hanya tersenyum sinis sambil berlalu dari atap.

"_Benar-benar gadis yang menarik."_

**.**

**.**

Shiho berniat pergi ke kelasnya dengan cepat sebelum bell tanda pelajaran berbunyi. Tapi, niatnya segera urung saat ia menyadari ada keramaian di ruang Loker kelas XII. Shiho menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya kegaduhan di ruangan itu seksama.

"_Jangan-jangan, pria itu memang mencuri barang si pemilik loker_." batin Shiho berburuk sangka.

Iapun melangkah menuju keramaian untuk memastikan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Walau agak susah menembus lapisan murid-murid yang gaduh itu, Shiho pun berhasil berdiri di barisan paling depan sekali. Dilihatnya, seorang gadis berambut pendek yang dipanggil teman-temannya 'Miwako Sato' sedang diselimuti oleh bunga mawar merah yang berserakan dari lokernya. Tampak teman-teman gadis itu berteriak-teriak histeris dan mengelilingi gadis bernama Miwako itu dengan kagum.

"Kyaaaa~ Kak Sato~ Jadi ini semua adalah ungkapan cinta dari kak Takagi~ Gya~ so sweet~"

"Se..sepertinya begitu." kata Miwako dengan rona merah di pipinya sambil memegang sepucuk surat yang diberi nama 'dari Takagi'.

"Kak Takagi pasti minta bantuan ke _Lupin Heart_. Buktinya bunga mawar merah ini. Ini kan tanda dari si mak comblang _Lupin Heart_itu. Gya~~ aku fans banget ama sosok misterius itu~ Katanya siapapun yang dibantu combalangin ama dia, akan benar-benar menjadi kekasih lho. Wuah~" teriak teman-teman Miwako histeris.

Shiho mengernyitkan alisnya. Berusaha mencerna apa maksud semua ini. Bukankah loker itu kemarin diubrak-abrik si pria misterius? Tapi kenapa bukannya kehilangan barang, malahan si pemilik loker dapat kejutan seperti itu? Dan.. mak comblang _Lupin heart_? Apa maksudnya?

"_Oh.. Jangan-jangan, Pria itu kemarin bukan mencuri benda di loker itu. Tapi memasukkan bunga mawar itu kesana. Dia memakai topeng untuk menjadi mak comblang misterius dan meninggalkan tanda bunga mawar merah sebagai jejak bahwa ia adalah '__Lupin Heart'__ yang suka menjodohkan pasangan yang sama-sama suka. Karena itulah, setiap ia mencomblangkan pasangan, usahanya selalu berhasil. Karena dia pasti menyadari kalau pasangan yang akan dijodohkan itu memang sama-sama menyukai satu sama lain. Huh. Hoby yang sangat aneh_!" batin Shiho tersenyum sinis sambil berlalu ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

PRAAK

"Apa? Kalian tidak jadi menguncinya di gudang angker sekolah ini? Hei baka! Aku kan sudah membayar kalian!" teriak Vermouth tidak terima sambil melempar bukunya ke segala arah.

"Maaf Vermouth-san. Tapi anak baru itu adalah sahabatnya Kaitou. Jadi kami tidak mau membuat Kaitou membenci kami. Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Kalau kami sangat menyukai Kaitou!" elak salah satu dari 4 senior yang tadi ingin mengerjai Shiho.

"Ah! Udah deh! Sana kalian pergi! Dasar tidak berguna! Mulai sekarang, kalian ku keluarkan dari gengku!"

"Apa? Vermouth! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian tidak mau mendengarkan perintahku! Jadi kalian tidak layak lagi jadi anggota gengku. Untuk itu, kalian akan merasakan akibatnya jika tidak menjadi anggota gengku lagi. No talk with Araide and Shuichi and No Protection of Amazon's Geng (Nama Geng terkuat di Seluruh SMA yang diketuai oleh Vermouth, Shuichi dan Araide)!"

"Ba.. Baiklah! Jika itu maumu, MULAI SEKARANG KAMI KELUAR DARI AMAZON'S GENG!" tutur ke-4 gadis itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Vermouth dan anggota geng Amazon lainnya.

"HUUUU~" teriak para Amazon's geng mencemo'oh ke-4 mantan teman mereka itu.

"DENGAR! Siapapun yang menolak keinginanku, akan ku keluarkan dari geng ini! Untuk itu, kalian semua harus mendengar perintahku! Mengerti?"

"YOSH VERMOUTH-SAMA~" teriak para Amazoner semangat.

Vermouth tersenyum licik.

"_Huh! Kau beruntung anak baru. Tapi lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa lolos lagi dariku!" _

**.**

**.**

Shiho baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Iapun membuka pintu rumah dan masuk dengan keadaan lesu. Tapi ia sedikit kaget saat menyadari Shinichi yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Shiho menghampiri Shinichi hendak menanyakan 'kenapa tadi dia tidak datang ke sekolah'. Tapi, niatnya segera urung begitu ia melihat wajah tidur pria itu yang polos. Krah bajunya sedikit terbuka memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang dan garis-garis wajahnya yang tampan. Shiho hanya diam menatap pria itu. Tiba-tiba ingatan akan kejadian tadi pagi membuat Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Dia bolos pasti karena pergi kencan dengan gadis bernama Ran itu.. Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Sejak kapan aku memperdulikannya?"_ pikir Shiho sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

KREEK

Shiho membuka pintu kamar. Tapi, langkahnya segera terhenti begitu ia menyadari seorang pria dengan senyuman mengambang lebar di wajahnya sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil melambai ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang, Shiho-chan~"

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau….."

"Ke kekamarmu?" ulas pria itu tersenyum sinis sambil menghampiri Shiho yang hanya terdiam membelalakkan matanya

"_Ti.. Tidak mungkin."_

**TBC**

**Hihihi**

**Bagaimana? Romantismenya masih kurang banyak ya? Sabar dulu okey~**

**Jangan lupa Review terus ya~**

**WAJIB!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***tot***


	5. Chapter 5

Yohoooo

Gw balik lagi nih. Apakah kalian sudah siap membaca lanjutan fic gaje ini? Kalau sudah, Lanjut saja ke bawah~

Ini dia, Chapter 5 Update!

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama, Terimakasih kepada **Citra Zaoldyeck, ArdhyaMouri, shiho Nakahara dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow

**Ke-2, Saatnya bales REVIEW~**

Misyel hahay Makasih Misyel. Seneng deh kalau fic ini bisa disebut menarik. Hihi. Wesshh… kau se-ide denganku tau. Memang ntar, ada rencana datangin Kazuha n Heiji lho~ Tapi tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Hahay

Atin Wadouwh! Dapat reader galak nih. Ampun Tiiin~ Ntar kalo gw lu tonjok, bisa-bisa buyar ntar nih pandangan. Hahay tenang tenang, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama kok. Tetap saja, Shiho x Shinichi itu udah takdir *di fic ini. Jadi romantisme mereka akan datang sesuai waktunya. Wkwk Eh tunggu, jadi minta comblangin nih? Yaaah, kapan2 deh. Sekarang Kaitonya lagi sibuk *kabuuuur

shiho Nakahara jiakakakaka salah yah. Kirain Kaitou lho tulisannya. Ya udah, ntar di sini diganti Kaito deh. Gomen ya. Hihi habis, di komik Kaitou sih tulisannya. Wkwk ya, tapi kapan2 ya Shiho x Kaitounya. Kalo lagi lowong. Hehe

moist fla Yohoooo sepertinya si Fla suka nih ama gw. *make parfum banyak2 biar Flam akin suka. LOL oke, chapter selanjutnya dating nih~

Enji86 wah wah wah. Jadi Maid itu pakaian pelayan ya? *baru inget di komik serial cantik juga ada maid2an. Hihi, maksudnya 'mengemas' itu sebenernya mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari koper ke lemari lho. Tapi penjelasannya kurang nih. Makasih ya enji-san sudah meluruskan. Tentang romance, awalnya fic ini memang tentang cinta banyak2 lho, hanya saja pemeran utama tetap ShihoxShinichi. Jadi mohon maaf atas pairing yg sangat banyak di cerita ini. Hehe

Airin Aizawa haha tenang~ tidak akan lama2 kok. Mereka Cuma pacaran bentaran. Hanya saja… ehem ehem… *masih rahasia wkwk

_**Oke, jangan kapok Review ya~**_

_**Ini dia~**_

**.**

"**HARI MINGGU"**

**.**

Baru saja Shiho membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu tidak diundang sedang bertengger di jendelanya. Sebuah senyuman licik terpancar di wajah pria itu. Ia meloncat dari daun jendela dan menghampiri Shiho yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"Segitu kagetnya kah kau melihat kedatanganku?" ucap pria itu membelai rambut coklat kemerahan Shiho dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tinggal disini?"

"Tsk. Gimana lagi? Aku hanya membuntutimu dan mencari tahu kamarmu sebelum kau masuk ke sini kok." jawab pria itu mencibir.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang ke kamarku?" Shiho menatap pria berseragam sama dengannya itu geram.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tetap menjaga rahasiaku kok. Tapi, tidak kusangka ternyata kau punya rahasia yang lebih besar dariku." Pria yang tak lain adalah Kaito itu mengamati kamar gadis itu dengan cuek. Shiho yang merasa terganggu oleh sindirannya hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau ingin membeberkan rahasiaku?"

"Huah~ Bukan pekerjaanku saja. Tapi kalau kau mulai duluan, tentu saja aku bisa berkoar sana-sini mengatakan kalau Kau dan Shinichi tinggal serumah lho."

"Kau pikir aku suka mencampuri urusan orang lain? Bukan tipeku saja." kata Shiho bersedekap. Sehingga membuat Kaito tersenyum sinis dan kembali duduk di jendela.

"Bagus deh. Dengan begitu aku yakin rahasiaku akan tetap terjaga. Tapi jujur saja, aku juga berharap kau membongkar rahasiaku lho."

"Eh?" Shiho menatap Kaito heran.

"Karena aku ingin merasakan bibir manismu itu." Kaito meraba bibirnya sendiri sambil berkedip kearah Shiho. Shiho hanya sweatdrop dengan wajah palm.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya~ Kalau kau kangen padaku, temui saja aku di atap sekolah."

"Tidak akan!" tutur Shiho kesal.

Kaito tersenyum geli. Ia memanjat jendela dan bersiap-siap meloncat. Tapi sebelumnya, ia berkata pada Shiho, "Jangan biarkan Shinichi menyentuhmu ya sa…"

PLAK

Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sebuah sandalpun sudah melayang duluan di wajahnya.

"Kalau mau pergi, cepatlah pergi." kata Shiho dengan aura gelap di tubuhnya. Sehingga membuat Kaito cengar-cengir dan segera meloncat dari jendela.

Setelah memastikan pria itu benar-benar sudah pergi dari kamarnya, Shiho hanya menghela nafas malas sambil kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"_Merepotkan sekali." _batinnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

Merasa tengkuknya pegal, Shinichipun membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menatap jam dindingnya seksama

"Eh?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal begitu menyadari waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Padahal seingatnya tadi ia tidur pukul 2 siang. Tidak biasanya juga ia tidur selama itu.

Kriuuk~

Merasa perutnya kosong dan minta diisi ulang, Shinichi pun melangkah ke dapur hendak mengambil Popmie di kulkas. Tapi, langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu ia mencium aroma wangi masakan dari dapur. Ia mengendus-ngendus dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan, TADAA~

Shinichi ternganga di daun pintu begitu melihat gadis yang selama ini ia musuhi sedang memasak di dapurnya.

Gadis itu tampak serius dan cekatan dalam memasak. Sehingga, Shinichi yakin, gadis itu tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang berdiri di pintu menatapinya kagum.

"_Tsk. Tidak kusangka, Dibalik wajahnya yang innocent itu, ternyata tersimpan sifat kewanitaan yang sangat menawan_." batin Shinichi nyengar-nyegir.

PRAAANGG

Tiba-tiba Shiho menjatuhkan piring ke lantai hingga pecah. Shinichi terlonjak kaget dan langsung menghampirinya yang kini sedang mengumpulkan serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Wah, wah, wah! Bagus ya, kau pecahkan piring cantikku. Mau membuatku makan dengan daun ya?" Shinichi berdiri di depan Shiho yang sibuk membersihkan serpihan kaca.

"Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tsk. Sombong sekali. Bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf sama sekali."

PRANG

Tiba-tiba Shiho melempar pecahan kaca yang tadi sudah ia kumpulkan ke lantai. Sehingga membuat Shinichi sedikit kaget dan terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin memasak. Tapi tanpa sengaja tanganku licin dan menjatuhkan piringmu. Ini total bukan kesalahanku. Jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf. Toh aku juga akan menggantinya, dengan yang lebih mahal kalau perlu." Shiho menantang Shinichi kesal. Shinichi hanya menghela nafas dan nangkring mengumpulkan serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga aku berkelahi denganmu. Hanya akan membuatku emosi saja." umpatnya ngedumel.

Shiho tersenyum sinis. Ia membuka celemeknya dan melemparkannya ke Shinichi. Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan dapur begitu saja.

Shinichi membuang celemek itu ke lantai. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan menatap pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai itu seksama.

"Hft… masakannya sedikit lagi beres. Tapi dia sudah keburu pergi. Salahku juga sih. Ck. Sial sekali serumah dengannya!" umpat Shinichi kembali meneruskan mengumpulkan serpihan kaca.

**.**

**.**

BRAAK

Shiho membanting pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Baka! Sudah mau dimasakin, tapi malah nyeloteh! Mati saja!" umpat Shiho menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

Begitu pagi datang, Shiho bangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, ia tidak perlu bangun terlalu pagi. Tapi mengingat semalam ia belum membereskan dapur, iapun bangun pagi untuk bersih-bersih sebelum si pemilik rumah bangun duluan dan mengganggunya lagi.

Tapi, begitu ia tiba di dapur, Shiho terdiam cukup lama melihat apa yang sedang ada di depannya.

Dapur yang semalam berantakan, berubah bersih dan mengkilap. Masakan yang semalam masih setengah jadi, terhidang matang di meja makan. Dan Shinichi, yang kemarin mengusiknya, sedang tertidur seperti anak ayam di kursi makan.

Tanpa sadar, Shiho tersenyum. Ia melangkah menghampiri Shinichi dan meraba bahunya.

"_Baka! Kalau kau tidak mengusikku semalam, kau tidak akan serepot ini_." batin Shiho geli.

"Ng?" Tiba-tiba Shinichi bangun dari tidurnya. Spontan Shiho menyingkirkan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hoaehmm~" Shinichi menguap sambil meregangkan urat-uratnya yang menegang. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik hendak beraktivitas. Tapi, betapa kaget ia begitu menyadari Shiho sedang berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya geli. Shinichi mematung dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan ke-2 tangannya. Tanpa sadar, rona merah mencurat dari wajahnya.

"Kau…."

Shiho menahan tawanya dan berusaha memasang wajah innocentnya. Tapi Shinichi bisa merasakan, kalau gadis itu saat ini sedang tertawa besar di dalam hati, karena melihat penampilannya saat ini. Memakai 'Maid' (?)

"Owh~" Shinichi langsung bebiritan meninggalkan dapur. Shiho hanya geleng-geleng dan tertawa cukup keras melepas kegelian yang mengocok perutnya barusan.

BRAAK

Shinichi membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang meledak-ledak di hatinya.

"Ukh… Memalukan sekali!" umpatnya sambil melepas kasar 'maid' yang sedang ia kenakan. Lalu, ia membuka semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke ruang shower. Shinichi membasahkan rambutnya dan memakai sampo. Setelah membuat sampo merata dikepalanya, iapun kembali mengambil gagang shower untuk membersihkan sampo itu. Tapi tiba-tiba,

CTEEK

Air dari shower itu mati dan membuat mata Shinichi perih karena sampo di wajahnya. Ia mengumpat sambil meraba sekeliling mencari handuk. Begitu ia mendapatkan handuk, dililitkannya handuk itu dan dicobanya berjalan ke kran untuk memakai air di kran saja. Tapi, sialnya air di kran juga mati. Shinichi berdecak kesal dan melangkah ke luar kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup.

"Shiho! Kenapa airnya tidak hidup?" teriak Shinichi dari lantai dua masih menutup matanya dan busa sampo di kepala serta wajahnya.

"Mana ku tahu. Kau tidak bayar tagihan kali." kata Shiho santai.

"Kau jangan bercanda. Mataku perih nih. Tolong kasih air dong."

"Ambil saja sendiri."

"Oi. Tolonglah. Mataku benar-benar perih nih!"

Shiho menghela nafasnya. Walau berat, iapun akhirnya membimbing Shinichi ke dapur. Lalu ia mengambil air gallon seember dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia memerintahkan Shinichi untuk menunduk agar nanti air itu tidak membasahinya. Begitu Shinichi menuruti perintahnya, Shihopun menyiram rambut Shinichi dan mengeramaskannya sampai busa itu bersih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Shinichi pun sudah bebas busa sampo dan bersih. Ia tertawa lega dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengangkat ember yang tadi dijadikan tempat menampung air. Tapi, tanpa sengaja lantai yang berbusa dan berair membuatnya terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan air itu ke Shiho.

BYUURR

Shiho terpatung dengan wajah geram. Shinichi hanya cengar-cengir seolah mengatakan, "Jangan marah padaku."

"Urgh…" Shiho menahan emosinya dan berlalu meninggalkan pria yang ia anggap bodoh itu.

**.**

**.**

Ting tong

Shiho yang sedang duduk menyeruput sebotol susu di ruang tengah menoleh ke pintu.

"Siapa?" batinnya sambil menaruh botol susu ke meja dan bangkit hendak membukakan pintu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Shinichi datang dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa?" Shiho menatap Shinichi yang kini membarokade jalannya.

"Kau tidak boleh membukakan pintu. Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan? Tak-ada-seorangpun-yang-boleh-tahu-kau-tinggal-serumah-denganku." eja Shinichi memperingati Shiho. Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya 180 derajat dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Shinichi tersenyum menang dan menghampiri pintu.

KREEK

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampaklah Ran dengan senyuman khasnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Shinichi yang kaget spontan terpatung dan tidak menyapa Ran. Sehingga membuat Ran mengerutkan alisnya dan membuyarkan lamunan Shinichi.

"Shinichi? Hei? Hei?"

"Eh? R..Ran? Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

"Oh anu, aku hanya lagi tidak ada kerjaan. Makanya aku kesini dan ingin memberimu ini." Ran menyodorkan rantang ke tangan Shinichi.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Tadi pagi ibu membuat Kimchi. Ku dengar-dengar, kau sangat suka kimchi. Makanya, kubawakan sedikit untukmu."

"Wa~h… Ran, kau perhatian sekali padaku. Makasih ya."

"Kau bisa saja. Kita kan sekarang sudah pacaran. Makanya aku perlu mengawasimu terus dong. Apalagi kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Kau pasti kerepotan dan sering makan makanan kemasan kan?"

"E… be..benar juga sih. Hehe.." Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Eits. Kok cepat amat?"

"Aku dan Vermouth mau shopping. Jadi aku harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa kak Vermouth tidak ikut kesini?"

"Ah~ Di rumah ada kak Shuichi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kakak ku itu menyukai kak Shuichi diam-diam." Ran tersenyum geli.

"Wkwk. Bener juga ya. Ya udah, makasih ya Ran. Titi DJ *Hati-hati di Jalan" Shinichi melambai-lambai kearah Ran.

"Ya~" Ran pun balas melambai dan berlalu begitu saja.

BLAAM

Shinichi menutup pintu dan menatap rantang di tangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki pacar seanggun dia~ unyu unyu~" sorak Shinichi kegirangan.

"Dasar Puber!" tiba-tiba Shiho datang dengan kalimatnya yang tajam. Sehingga membuat Shinichi terdiam dan menghampirinya.

"Kau cemburu ya? Makanya, jadi cewek itu yang anggun dikit napa?"

"Bukan tipeku saja." Shiho kembali duduk di sofa dan meneguk susunya yang tersisa tadi. Shinichi menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Shiho.

"Awalnya ku pikir kau benar-benar tidak bisa bahasa Jepang lho." kata Shinichi sambil membuka rantang milik Ran tadi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin meladeni kalian kok."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sekali."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya oh!" sewot Shinichi dengan wajah palm karena kesal Shiho selalu menanggapi ucapannya dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat.

"Huft. Cukup membuang-buang waktuku. Aku mau pergi beli bahan makanan ke Supermarket dulu!" Shiho bangkit dari sofa meninggalkan Shinichi yang sibuk melahap kimchinya.

"Wuoy.. mhemwangnhyua khau thau dhimhuana mwini market? *Woy, memangnya kau tahu dimana Super Market?" celetuk Shinichi menghentikan langkah Shiho.

"Huft.. baiklah. Kalau begitu, antar aku." kata Shiho bersedekap sambil menghampiri Shinichi.

"Yaah… tapi kan…. Yaaaah… baiklah!" walau berat, Shinichipun mau mengantar Shiho ke Supermarket. Karena mengingat bagaimana respon si Professor Agasa kalau dia tahu Shiho hilang karena tersesat.

**.**

**.**

"Vermouth! Jadi Shopping gak nih?" kata Ran kesal karena Vermouth tidak juga berhenti mengobrol dengan Shuichi.

"Ah kau ini! Mengganggu saja sih!" gerutu Vermouth kesal. Shuichi hanya diam mengamati.

"Habis. Gara-gara kau suruh cepat, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu Shinichi lama-lama. Makanya, kau juga tidak boleh bertemu kak Shuichi lama-lama."

"Tsk. Kau ini! Ya udah, kalau gitu yuk kita pergi! Oh ya, Shuichi juga akan ikut."

"Oh ya? Yaah~ mending tadi ku ajak Shinichi juga."

"Udah diam! Yuk buruan!"

Vermouth, Shuichi dan Ran pun bangkit dari sofa dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

**Setibanya di Supermarket.**

Vermouth dan Ran berjalan di depan bergandengan. Sedangkan Shuichi sendirian di belakang. Tampak, semua mata memandang kearah pria bertubuh jangkung itu. Bukan karena ada keanehan atau apanya, tapi karena pria itu,

"SANGAT KEREN~"

Vermouth yang merasa dikelilingi tatapan aneh mengerutkan alisnya. Merasa tidak tenang, iapun melepaskan lengan Ran darinya dan menggandeng Shuichi dari samping. Sehingga membuat Ran kesal dan menggerutu. Terdengarlah suara pilu dari sekitar saat melihat Shuichi dan Vermouth bergandengan.

"Lihat! Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Pacarnya cantik bangeeet…"

"Mereka cocok sekali…"

Shuichi menatap Vermouth yang berjalan angkuh disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Shuichi sedikit melunakkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka keberisikan kok." alasan Vermouth cuek.

"Alaah, bilang saja kalau kau cemburu." timbrung Ran.

"Diam kau,brengsek!"

"_Huft… dasar! Padahal kak Shuichi itu tipe pria tidak banyak omong, tapi kenapa si Vermouth suka banget ya ama dia? Keren sih. Tapi kerenan Shinichi deh kayaknya_." batin Ran tersenyum senang.

"… kenapa tidak membeli Pop Mie?"

"Shut up!"

"Oi. Aku ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa Popmie tahu!"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Aish… kau ini! Aku ingin beli Popmie!"

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi mie tidak baik untuk kesehatan tahu."

"Akh! Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan pola makanku?"

"Ssst! Ku bilang jangan bicara lagi. Ikuti saja perintahku."

"Urgh! AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI TINGGAL SERUMAH DENGANMU!"

"Shi…Shinichi?"

Spontan, si pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"R…Ran?" Shinichi membelalakkan matanya melihat Ran yang terdiam shock di seberangnya. Vermouth dan Shuichi yang berdiri di belakang Ran ikut terdiam mengerling Shiho yang berdiri di samping Shinichi.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kau… dan dia…."

"Serumah?"

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya, Masakan kesukaan Shinichi yang gw bilang 'Kimchi' disini nggak bener lho. Itu Cuma karangan. Dan tentang Popmie, itu juga karangan. Gw membuat Shinichi suka makan Popmie karena dia tinggal sendiri. Jadi suka tidak masak karena dia laki-laki dan lebih suka makan makanan kemasan dan mudah saji. Seperti Popmie. Hahay *ngarang**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***TOT***


	6. Chapter 6

Yohoooo

Gw balik lagi nih. Ayo merapat~

Ini dia, **Chapter 6** Update!

**Btw, sebelumnya kita ada bikin FF oneshoot Kazuha x Heiji lho. Judulnya "Snow Hurricane". Kalau minna mau baca, jangan sungkan mampir baca. *promo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, NO EDIT, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama, Terimakasih kepada **Citra Zaoldyeck, ArdhyaMouri, shiho Nakahara dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow

**Ke-2, Saatnya bales REVIEW~**

Atin hahaha, ya deh Atin yang lemah lembuuu. Wkwk. Jiah, ShinxRan nya liat aja deh nanti. & tentang yang salah ketik, setelah dicek lagi, ternyata emang salah. Wkwk. Maksudnya emang supermarket. Tapi malah dibuat mini. Efek nggak ada peng-edit-an nih. Hoho

Misyel wah, benar sekali Misyel. Shiho di Chapter 5 emang OOC banget dah. Author baru menyadarinya setelah baca ulang, padahal ficnya udah dipublish duluan. Wah wah. Ada kemungkinan di chapter ini shiho juga emosian lho. Mohon maklum ya ^^V

shiho Nakahara sebenernya Kaitou itu Cuma suka gangguin Shiho kok. Cz ia ngerasa Shiho itu menarik. Makanya ia sering gangguin Shiho. Tapi emang ada niat untuk buat Kaitou suka ama Shiho lho. Wkwk. Iya, ane emang cowok. Tapi yang ngetik fic ini adek cewek ane, ane Cuma bantuin publish ke sini doang. Yang balas Review ini juga sesuai pendapatnya dia. hehe

Enji86 wah, ketahuan suka nonton drama Korea *nunjuk2 adek cewek pemilik fic ini*. Ya, maksudnya maid disini emang celemek. Hihi. Jadi salah pengertian nih yang tukang ngetik. Wkwk. Oke, ini udah update~ Selamat membaca~

_**Oke, jangan kapok Review ya~**_

_**Ini dia~**_

**.**

"**UNDANGAN PESTA"**

**.**

"Ran, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Kau jangan salah paham dulu." Shinichi mencoba menenangkan Ran yang masih terpana shock mendengar kabar bahwa ia dan Shiho tinggal serumah.

"SHINICHI! Apa maksud semua ini?" bentak Vermouth marah.

"Kak, aku dan Shiho tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami Cuma tinggal serumah. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kau harus percaya padaku." terang Shinichi sungguh-sungguh. Tapi Vermouth tetap tidak percaya dan terus memarahi pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Dua orang berbeda gender tinggal dibawah atap yang sama, lalu mereka tidak melakukan apapun? Hei Shinichi, kau pikir kami percaya begitu sa…"

"Vermouth."

Ucapan Vermouth tertahan begitu Ran meneriaki namanya.

"Ran?" Vermouth menatap cemas Ran yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga membuat setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian demi helaian rambutnya.

"Aku percaya pada Shinichi kok." Tiba-tiba Ran berkata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah kakaknya itu. Sehingga membuat Vermouth, Shinichi bahkan Shuichi dan Shiho terpana heran.

"Tapi Ran, kenapa…."

"Kak, aku percaya kok kalau Shinichi dan Shiho hanya teman. Karena aku tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Lagian Shiho baru pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi pasti ia dan Shinichi baru tinggal bersama. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih. Benar kan Shinichi?" Ran tersenyum penuh arti kearah Shinichi.

"Be… Kau benar Ran. Aku dan Shiho baru kenal dan tinggal bersama. Lagian kamar kami beda kok." timbrung Shinichi membenarkan.

"Huah.. baiklah. Shinichi, untuk hari ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi lain kali, kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat besar lagi dari kami, maka kau akan menyesal." ancam Vermouth yang berhasil membuat Shinichi facepalm.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti kok kak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami lanjut shopping dulu, yuk Ran, Shui…" ucapan Vermouth terputus begitu ia menyadari Shuichi sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Lho? Shuichi? Shuichi? Ran, mana Shuichi?" ujar Vermouth panic.

"Entahlah. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ia menghilang Ver." kata Ran garuk-garuk leher.

"Lho? Shiho juga hilang. Padahal ini lagi beli bahan masakan. Kemana nih dia?" celetuk Shinichi celingukan sana-sini.

"Huah. Kalau begitu ikut bersama kami saja, Shin. Kita bisa shopping sama-sama. Nanti Ran bantuin nyari bahan masakan deh." usul Vermouth yang berhasil membuat kaget Ran.

"Eh, Benar juga. Baiklah. Aku mau sekali. Bantu aku ya, Ran~" goda Shinichi dengan senyuman paling menawannya. Sehingga membuat Ran speechless dan terkagum-kagum.

"Ba…Baik."

Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi shopping bersama.

Di sisi lain,

Setelah membeli es krim, Shiho melangkah santai mengelilingi lantai 3 Supermarket. Dengan wajah Innocent, ia berhasil menarik perhatian setiap pria yang ada disekelilingnya karena gayanya yang stylish dan unik. Ditambah dengan tampang dan perawakannya yang manis. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik, ia pun masuk ke toko buku di seberang escalator. Ia mencari buku yang menurutnya bisa menjadi hiburan di malam hari. Dan baru berjalan beberapa langkah, iapun menemukan buku yang menarik. Letak buku itu lumayan tinggi, sehingga ia harus sedikit menjijit untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, begitu tangannya berhasil meraih buku itu, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar buku itu duluan. Sehingga membuat Shiho mengerutkan alisnya dan berbalik melihat si pemilik tangan yang pastinya bertubuh tinggi sehingga dengan mudahnya meraih buku itu.

"Ini." Pria yang tak lain adalah Shuichi itu menyodorkan buku tersebut ke tangan Shiho. Sehingga membuat Shiho menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan gadis itu." jawab Shuichi santai.

"Dan ingin mencoba mendekatiku?"

"Tsk. Jadi kau mau?" Shuichi menaruh kedua tangannya diantara tubuh Shiho yang menyandar ke rak buku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." Shiho merukuk dan keluar dari kurungan tangan Shuichi.

"Tunggu."

TAP

Shiho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau, aku merasa kau mirip seseorang."

"Oh ya?" Shiho berbalik menatap Shuichi yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Kau sangat mirip dengan gadis itu. Cinta pertamaku."

"Tsk. Lucu sekali. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, aku pergi." Shiho pun melangkah meninggalkan Shuichi yang terdiam dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

KREEK

Shinichi membuka pintu rumah. Lalu ia menaruh bahan belanjaannya di pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Huah.. Capek sekali. Melayani Ran dan Vermouth sungguh sangat melelahkan. Kapan-kapan aku tidak mau lagi ah!" umpat Shinichi kegerahan.

"Jadi gadis itu percaya padamu?"

Tiba-tiba Shiho datang dari arah dapur. Sehingga membuat Shinichi kaget dan menatapnya heran.

"Lho? Tadi kau kemana hah? Untung tidak hilang. Kalau hilang gimana kata Paman Agasa nanti?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tidak perlu dijaga oleh pria ceroboh sepertimu tahu."

"Yayaya. Katakan apa sesukamu. Karena hari ini aku sangat senang. Sehingga emosiku sangat terjaga dan tidak akan meledak-ledak. Hahahahha…" Shinichi tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa menang. Shiho hanya mendengus dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam, Shiho membereskan semua piring kotor ke dapur dan langsung mencucinya. Sedangkan Shinichi membantu membereskan meja makan dan menyapu rumah. Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka pun duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar mereka jadi akur dan kompak. Sehingga lambat laun mereka jadi akrab dan sepikiran.

Sewaktu menonton TV, Shinichi menggonta-ganti channel untuk mencari siaran yang bagus. Dan pilihannya pun jatuh pada siaran V yang sedang memutar film Horror Barat. Shiho juga tampak menikmati film itu. Sehingga membuat suasana di rumah menjadi tegang dan sunyi. Hanya suara dari TV flat berukuran besar itu yang terdengar. Sehingga membuat setiap suara kejutan dari film itu mengagetkan Shinichi yang sangat focus menontonnya. Shiho yang merasa terganggu oleh celotehan demi celotehan yang diucapkan Shinichi waktu menonton hanya sweatdrop dan menonton tidak khusuk. Sehingga membuat setiap adegan yang menegangkan tidak mengejutkannya sedikitpun. Sampai saat itu, tiba-tiba terjadilah adegan dewasa. Pria yang menjadi pacar si wanita pemeran utama mencium wanita itu paksa dan melakukan adegan ranjang dengannya. Sehingga membuat pipi Shinichi memerah dan malu menontonnya bersama Shiho.

"Fi.. Film apaan ini? Kita ganti saja." ujar Shinichi menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sambil mengganti channel TV.

"Kenapa baru menukarnya setelah kau puas melihat adegan itu? Dasar mesum." kata Shiho yang berhasil membuat Shinichi naik tensi.

"Oi kau! Aku tadi ragu mau menukarnya tau. Habis nanti kalau ku tukar tiba-tiba, kau malah mengataiku lancang. Makanya ku biarkan saja."

"Alah. Ngaku saja kalau kau menikmatinya. Dasar tukang ngeles."

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka nonton film porno tau!" ujar Shinichi kesal.

"Ah.. Kau banyak omong. Beri aku remotnya." kata Shiho merebut remot di tangan Shinichi.

"Eh? Tidak. Biar aku yang menentukan!" ujar Shinichi merebut lagi remot itu. Tapi Shiho tidak terima dan menarik lagi remot itu. Sehingga mereka berduapun saling tarik-menarik memperebutkan remot. Sampai saat itu, tanpa sadar Shinichi menarik remot dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat Shiho tanpa sengaja ikut tertarik dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

DOOOONGGG

Shinichi dengan tubuh tersandar di lengan sofa, dan Shiho yang ada di atas tubuh pria itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Mereka saling menatap dan terperangkap di bola mata indah masing-masing. Sehingga membuat mereka terdiam dengan mata membelalak dan posisi tindih-menindih. Cukup lama melewati waktu canggung itu, Shiho pun mengendalikan dirinya. Ia segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Shinichi dan kembali duduk di sofa. Shinichi ikut bangun dan duduk manis di samping gadis itu. Ia dapat merasa darahnya bergejolak sangat kencang ke ubun-ubun, sehingga membuat wajahnya terasa begitu panas dan memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan pikirannya melayang entah kenapa. Sedangkan Shiho hanya berdesah dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAM

Begitu pintu kamar Shiho tertutup, Shinichi mengelus dada.

"_A..apa yang ku lakukan? Kenapa tadi aku salah tingkah di depannya? Oukh.._" batin Shinichi menepuk jidad.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, setelah bangun tidur, Shiho merapikan tempat tidurnya dan membenahi diri. Setelah seragamnya terpasang rapi dan kamarnya bersih, ia meraih tasnya dan berlalu ke luar ruangan. Tapi begitu ia melangkah ke luar kamar, serentak Shinichi juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil memperbaiki dasi sekolahnya. Menyadari sama-sama ada di lantai 2, mereka terdiam dan saling menatap cukup lama. Mengingat kejadian semalam, Shinichi merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai saat itu, Shiho mulai bertanya duluan, "Kau tidak bisa memasang dasi ya?"

"Eh?" Shinichi menatap Shiho yang sedang menghampirinya heran.

"_Kenapa dia bisa santai begitu ya? Padahal aku canggung sekali karena kejadian semalam."_ batin Shinichi heran.

"Sini."

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tutur Shinichi kaget begitu Shiho berdiri dihadapannya dan memasangkan dasinya.

"Sudah, tenang saja." ujar Shiho memasangkan dasi pria itu dengan cekatan. Walau berat, Shinichipun berusaha tenang dan mengikuti perintah gadis itu. Di saat Shiho memasangkan dasinya, Shinichi menatap gadis itu dalam. Entah kenapa, dilihat sangat dekat begini, Shinichi merasa Shiho sangat cantik dan manis. Kelopak matanya hitam dan tebal. Bola matanya indah dan tajam. Kulitnya putih dan bersih. Serta, aroma parfumnya saat ini, benar-benar menyegarkan dan wangi. Benar-benar aroma yang sederhana, namun dapat membuat setiap kumbang terpikat oleh kesederhanaannya ini.

"Selesai." ucapan Shiho barusan berhasil membawa Shinichi kembali kea lam sadarnya.

"Eh? Selesai? Wah, rapi juga. Kau bisa memasangkan dasi pria dengan baik ya. Pasti sudah pengalaman." kata Shinichi meraba-raba dasi yang terpasang rapi di krah bajunya.

"Ini sangat mudah. Masa kau tidak bisa? Memangnya selama ini kau tidak memasang dasi sekolahmu ya?"

"Ah, dasiku yang biasa sih tidak serepot ini memasangnya. Karena tinggal disemat-semat saja. Tapi dasi pemberian Ran ini, benar-benar rumit dan membuatku pusing. Harus dibentuk dari awal sih. Hehe.." Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi ke sekolah. Aku duluan." Shiho pun berjalan duluan. Tapi Shinichi segera menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu. Untuk apa kau buru-buru begitu? Ran kan sudah tahu kalau kita serumah, jadi kau tidak perlu pergi duluan lagi. Kau bisa pergi bersama kami." tawar Shinichi kepada Shiho.

"Oh ya? Tapi sayangnya, aku keberatan."

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku suka berjalan dengan pasangan yang lagi kasmaran? Memalukan sekali. Aku pergi duluan." Shiho pun membuang tangan Shinichi dan melangkah duluan. Shinichi hanya terpana menggaruk-garuk kepala heran.

"Gadis itu kenapa ya? Kadang-kadang baik, kadang-kadang jutek dan ngeselin. Huft.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sifatnya." ucap Shinichi ikut melangkah menyusul Shiho.

KREEK

Begitu Shinichi mengunci gerbang rumahnya, tiba-tiba Ran sudah ada di belakangnya. Sehingga membuat Shinichi sedikit kaget dan menatap gadis itu heran.

"Ran? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" tanya Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Hahaha… baru aja kok. Kau kaget ya Shin?" Ran tersenyum menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Huah, memang sih. Tapi kalau kau yang mengagetkanku, aku sangat senang sekali. Hahaha.."

"Dasar. Yuk kita pergi."

"Yuk." Shinichi tersenyum kearah Ran dan melangkah bersamanya menuju ke sekolah.

"Oh ya Shin, Shiho kenapa tidak berangkat bersama kita?" tanya Ran disela-sela perjalanan menuju ke sekolah.

"Katanya dia tidak mau berjalan dengan pasangan yang lagi kasmaran. Makanya dia berangkat duluan."

"Hah? Benarkah? Wkwk.. Shiho aneh-aneh aja." komen Ran ngakak.

"Tau deh. Kadang, serumah dengannya benar-benar menguji emosiku." Shinichi merungut mengingat kata-kata pedas yang diucapkan Shiho sebelumnya kepadanya. Ran hanya bisa terdiam mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya itu.

"Shinichi, mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku jadi merasa tenang. Karena aku yakin, kau dan Shiho tidak mempunyai perasaan yang lebih satu sama lain. Syukurlah." batin Ran tersenyum senang.

"Lho? Kenapa Ran? Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum melihatku? Aku makin ganteng ya?" canda Shinichi.

"Hahaha.. begitulah Shin." Ran tersenyum penuh arti. Yang disusul oleh tawa besar dari Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

TENG TENG

Begitu jam pelajaran usai, semua murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan bermain bersama teman masing-masing. Tapi kelas XI.A, malah memutuskan tetap tenang di kelas dan tempat duduk masing-masing karena mendengar pengumuman dari teman sekelas mereka barusan. Sebut saja Sonoko, teman sebangku Ran, membagikan undangan ulang tahunnya ke semua murid di kelas itu dan berkoar-koar mengajak mereka untuk datang ke pestanya. Yang mana langsung disambut oleh sorakan meriah dari semua teman-temannya.

"Ingat ya teman-teman. Malam minggu datang ke rumahku. Jangan lupa bawa pasangan kalian. Karena pestaku nanti, temanya "Sweet Couple". Karena ini adalah sweet Seventeen-ku, makanya aku ingin mengadakan pesta yang sangat meriah. Ayahku sudah memboking sebuah pentas besar dan mendesain rumahku semewah mungkin, ini semua hanya untuk perayaan ulang tahunku ini. Nanti juga akan ada acara pemilihan "Sweetest Couple" dan diberi hadiah. Pokoknya asyik deh. Makanya datang ya~" terang Sonoko di depan kelas.

"YOSH!" teriak murid-murid di kelas histeris (kecuali Shiho tentunya).

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku ke kelas lain dulu ya. Aku akan mengundang semua murid di sekolah ini agar datang ke rumahku. Karena aku ingin yang semeriah mungkin~ Hohohoho…" Sonoko pun berlalu dengan ratusan undangan di keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Wuah~ pasti asyik sekali. Katanya Sonoko anak orang kaya, acaranya pasti sangat meriah."

"Iya, ini pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ada games "sweetest couple" juga. Wuah~ Jadi nggak sabar."

"Ya, aku juga nggak sabar. Mau bawa pacarku ke sana dan mendapatkan hadiah yang dimaksud. Hahay."

PREEK

Merasa bosan dengan celotehan murid-murid di kelasnya, Shiho memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kelas dan mencari tempat santai. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu kelas, teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba memotong jalannya.

"Tunggu Shiho."

"Ng?" Shiho menatap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Anu. Kau mau datang ke pesta Sonoko denganku tidak?" tawar pria itu malu-malu.

"Sorry, I'm not sure." Shihopun berlalu meninggalkan pria yang hanya bisa terdiam pilu di belakangnya.

"Hahahahaha… Dasar bodoh. Ngapain juga ngajakin dia." Ejek teman-teman pria itu. Shiho yang mendengarnya hanya tidak peduli dan terus berjalan di koridor. Tampak semua murid sudah mendapatkan undangan itu dan memperbincangkannya di setiap sudut sekolah. Sehingga membuat Shiho muak dan mencari tempat dimana ia tidak perlu mendengar celotehan membosankan itu lagi.

"Oi."

Tiba-tiba Shiho mendengar suara yang familiar di belakangnya. Ia berbalik hendak melihat si pemilik suara, dan benar saja, pria yang kemarin menyusup ke kamarnya kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Shiho berdesah dan bersedekap.

"What are you doing?" tanya Shiho heran.

"khukhukhu, aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar." kata Kaitou berjalan santai menghampiri Shiho.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." tutur Shiho dingin.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kalau gitu langsung saja deh. Kau sudah mendapat undangannya kan?"

Shiho memutar bola matanya 180 derajat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Mau mengajakku juga?"

"Exactly. Kau mau kan?"

"Sayangnya aku memang tidak mau."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan mu lho."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Shiho melangkah meninggalkan Kaitou. Tapi tangannya segera ditahan pria itu.

"Dengar dulu dong. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa datang bersamaku. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan disana. Dan hanya kau lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku." Kaitou menatap Shiho dalam.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah. Kau harus mau. Ku tunggu jawabanmu besok ya. Tapi ingat, aku ingin jawaban yang menyenangkan. Bye~" Tanpa babibu, Kaitou pun berlalu meninggalkan Shiho yang hanya bisa diam menatap kepergiannya.

"Huft.. Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu Kaitou. Tapi tetap saja, pikiranku tidak akan berubah." ujar Shiho berlalu menuju Perpustakaan.

**TBC**

**Jiakakakaka**

**Akhirnya selese lagi ngetiknya. Seperti biasa,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***tot***


	7. Chapter 7

Yohoooo

Gw balik lagi nih. Ayo merapat~

Ini dia, **Chapter****7** Update! Maaf sebelumnya updatenya lama bgt. Maklumlah, udh kelas 3 skrng, sibuknya minta ampun. Hahay.

**Btw, sebelumnya kita ada bikin FF oneshoot Kazuha x Heiji lho. Judulnya "Snow Hurricane". Kalau minna mau baca, jangan sungkan mampir baca. *promo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, NO EDIT, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama,****Terimakasih****kepada**CitraZaoldyeck, ArdhyaMouri, shihoNakahara dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow

**Ke-2, Saatnya bales REVIEW~**

shiho Nakahara hihi, makasih ya, smoga masih bisa seru lah. Cz aq ngerasa ini ficnya udh kemana2 ceritanya. Hoho

2Misyel hahaha tenaaang, memang ada niat utk datangin tokoh2 itu kok. Pa lagi Heiji-Kazuha. Hahaha. Nantikaaan yaaaa

Atin hihi exactly, ini udah masuk ke pesta. Tapi terhambat sedikit, aduh, ngaco. Baca aja deeh ya. Hahay

moist fla hahay, iya nih ketagihan bikin DC. Mana yg OP sdkit ketinggalan lgi. Aduh2. ruwet dah. Tapi tetep semangat lah krna dukunganmu itu. Haha

26Enji86 haha, ini sudah update sempai. Semoga gak bosan2 yak. Wkwk

sakura chan haha kq bisa sampe deg2an, baca aja laah, kalo dibilangin ntar g surprise. Wkwk

Yo hiruma wkwk arigatou, udh update nih. Jangan bosan mampir ya. hahay

_**Oke, jangan kapok Review ya~**_

_**Ini dia~**_

**.**

"**SAATNYA PESTA"**

**.**

KREEK

"Eh, Shiho?"

Shiho membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari Ran yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu berdiri untuk menyapanya.

"Oi Shiho, kau sudah pulang ya?" belum sempat Shiho kembali ke alam sadarnya, Shinichi pun ikut datang untuk menyapanya.

"Tau nggak? Hari ini Ran buatin bekal untukku lho, jadi nanti kau tidak perlu masak untukku. Kau masak saja untuk dirimu sendiri." cengir Shinichi memamerkan rantang pink milik Ran. Ran hanya tersenyum malu melihat tingkah kekanakan pacarnya itu.

"Oh, I see. That's good. Sekalian saja Ran buatin kamu makanan tiap hari. Biar aku tidak susah-susah memasakkan untukmu lagi." kata Shiho menghela nafas dan berlalu menuju lantai dua. Ran dan Shinichi hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya yang mulai menghilang ke atas tangga.

"Shiho anak yang sangat cuek ya." ucap Ran menjernihkan suasana.

"Huah, kalau menurutku sih dia bukan cuek lagi. Tapi sudah seperti mayat. Tidak berekspresi dan tidak berperasaan." keluh Shinichi sambil duduk disamping Ran.

"Mungkin ada sebabnya juga dia begitu. Kau jangan terlalu keras padanya Shin. Begitu-begitu dia kan seorang perempuan. Di dunia ini, mana ada perempuan yang tidak sakit hati kalau tidak dihargai laki-laki?"

"Well, baiklah Ran~ Kalau kau yang ngomong, aku mana bisa menolaknya. Tapi bagiku, dia sudah seperti adik laki-lakiku sendiri. Hahahha.."

"Eh? Adik laki-laki?" Ran menatap Shinichi yang sedang tertawa heran.

"Begitulah. Menurutku sih, Shiho itu lebih pantas disebut seorang laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Wkwkkwk.." Shinichi tertawa geli membayangkan wajah datar Shiho dengan wujud laki-laki. Sehingga membuat Ran hanya bisa cengar-cengir sweatdrop.

Di lain sisi, Shiho menatap Ran dan Shinichi yang sedang tertawa di ruang tamu dari lantai dua. Ia berdecak sambil menopang dagu ke atas tangannya.

"_Begitu__ya.__Menganggapku__sebagai__adik__laki-lakimu_.." batin Shiho kecewa.

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas berbincang dengan Shinichi, Ran pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Shinichipun langsung berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya pulang. Di tengah jalan,

"Shin, kau sudah dengar tentang Party Sonoko belum?" tanya Ran memberanikan diri.

"Eh? Party apaan?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak tahu. Jadi gini, Sonoko mau rayain ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 malam minggu nanti. Undangannya juga sudah disebarin sesekolahan. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak memperhatikannya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku sibuk dengan club sepak bolaku."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Uhm, kalau gitu kita pergi bersama saja, gimana?" tawar Shinichi yang berhasil membuat Ran merasa sangat senang.

"Tentu saja, Shin. Lagian itu pestanya emang pesta couple gitu, yang datang harus ada pasangannya."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali dong. Kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai ajang kencan ke-2 kita. Ya kan?" cengir Shinichi menyikut bahu Ran pelan. Sehingga membuat wajah Ran merona tipis.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong si Shiho juga pergi nggak ya?" ujar Shinichi menerawang langit. Ran hanya terdiam menatapnya heran.

"Benar juga ya. Masa kita doang yang pergi. Kalau gitu kau tanya saja, Shin."

"Tapi.. dia kan nggak punya pasangan. Lagian siapa juga yang mau ama cewek dingin kayak dia?"

"Kau ini, begitu-begitu Shiho sangat popular di kalangan murid-murid lho. Bahkan kudengar kabar, Kaito si idola para murid juga sedang berusaha mendekatinya."

TAP

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap shock Ran.

"Apa? Tsk, mana mungkin, Ran? Kau bercanda ya? Masa cewe kayak Shiho bisa diincar Kaito segala? Kalau murid yang ngincar sih, aku masih bisa percaya. Tapi kalau Kaito, ukh.. tidak mungkin deh. Tipe ceweknya kan yang super tinggi banget. Kudu cantik, glamour, sexy, manis, imut, dan bleh bleh bleh." kata Shinichi muak.

"Lho? K.. Kenapa kau begitu mengenal Kaito, Shin? Aku saja yang temenan ama fans berat-nya tidak tahu lho." kata Ran garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ah, Kaito itu adalah musuh bebuyutanku sejak TK. Apapun yang kami lakukan, kami selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Hal inilah, yang membuat kami sangat bersaing dan menganggap diri masing-masing RIVAL. Makanya, aku sudah sangat tahu semua tentang dirinya. Oleh sebab itulah, aku tidak percaya Shiho bisa mengambil hatinya."

"Hm, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?"

"Apa? Hei Ran, aku kan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Shiho, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?" kata Shinichi dengan wajah memerah. Ran mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Shin, maksudku… kau cemburu pada Kaito ya?"

"Tsk. Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu pada si bandel itu?" rungut Shinichi.

"Entahlah. Tapi wajahmu itu, benar-benar terlihat sedang cemburu lho."

"Ah Ran, kau bisa saja. Lagian ngapain juga kita bicarain si Kaito. Mending nyusun jadwal kencan kita malming nanti." goda Shinichi menyikut Ran pelan. Ran hanya tersenyum sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Ran pulang, Shinichi kembali pulang. Tapi ia sedikit heran ketika tidak melihat keberadaan Shiho di ruang tengah. Padahal biasanya Shiho selalu ada disana untuk menonton TV ataupun membaca buku sambil menunggu kepulangannya. Tapi entah kenapa, tumben sekali Shiho tidak ada disana. Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya. Ia melangkah ke lantai 2 berniat menghampiri kamar gadis itu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Shinichi terlihat heran begitu mendengar suara obrolan dari kamar Shiho.

"_Tunggu,__siapa__yang__sedang__bicara__dengan__gadis__itu?__Bukankah__di__rumah__ini__Cuma__ada__kami__berdua?__Jangan-jangan__…_" Shinichi mengintip kondisi di dalam kamar diam-diam.

Tampaklah disana, Shiho sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang tampak familiar. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menyelidiki siapa pria bertopeng setengah yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Shiho. Dan dalam waktu seperkian detik kemudian pun,

"_K__… __Kaito_?" batin Shinichi shock begitu pria itu membuka topengnya.

"Bagaimana sayangku? Kau sudah memutuskan tawaranku kemarin kan?" tanya Kaito dengan nada menggoda. Sehingga membuat Shiho hanya menguap kecil.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal, tidak akan pergi ke pesta seperti itu."

"Ayolah Shiho, kau harus pergi. Kau harus membantuku."

"Never." Shiho membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Ayolah. Cuma kau yang bisa membantuku." Kaito mengguncang-guncang bahu Shiho.

"Huah, allright-allright. I'll be there with you. But, just for a moment." kata Shiho kesal. Yang mana langsung membuat Shinichi shock di balik pintu.

"_Shiho,__bisa__dibujuk__semudah__itu?__Hei,__tapi__kenapa__denganku__dia__sangat__susah__diatur_?" batin Shinichi kesal.

"Benarkah? Horeeee. Baiklah, sampai ketemu malming nanti. Bye~"

CUP

DEG

Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu melihat Kaito baru saja mencium pipi Shiho sebelum menghilang dari kamarnya. Shiho yang juga kaget hanya membelalakkan matanya dan berkelimun dengan selimut melanjutkan tidurnya. Shinichi masih terpaku dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"_Jadi,__gossip__itu__benar?__Kaito,__menyukai__Shiho_?" batin Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berbenah, Shinichi dengan gaya yang rapi dan stylish keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini adalah ultahnya Sonoko, dan seperti janji mereka, Shinichi akan pergi bersama Ran. Tapi sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Shiho, tidak ada salahnya juga memastikan dia jadi pergi atau tidak.

Shinichi berhenti di depan kamar Shiho. Ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar melalui celah kunci pintu. Namun bukannya melihat Shiho, ia malah mendapati Kaito kini sedang ada didalam kamar gadis itu. Tepatnya sedang memasangkan kalung cantik di leher jenjang gadis itu. Shinichi merasa emosinya meledak-ledak, tanpa sadar ia mendobrak pintu. Dan mendapati Shiho dan Kaito sedang berdiri berhadapan cukup dekat.

"Shi, Shiho!" bentak Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" Shiho hanya menanggapi dengan nada santai. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tersenyum sinis menatap pria itu intens.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar ini berduaan saja? Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Oi, Oi, kau pikir kami akan melakukan apa? Kami Cuma mengobrol saja kok, tuan Shinichi yang terhormat." tutur Kaito tidak terima.

"Come on, Shin. Kau juga akan pergi ke pesta itu kan? Kami juga akan pergi. Bagaimana kalau berangkat bersama-sama?" tawar Shiho sambil memasang jaket kulit hitam untuk melindungi bahunya yang terbuka.

"APA? Pergi bareng? Oh NO!" teriak Shinichi dan Kaito serentak.

"Hei! Jangan meniru ucapanku!" ujar Kaito marah pada Shinichi.

"Oi,Oi, kau lah yang meniruku brengsek!" tutur Shinichi tak mau kalah.

Dan keduanya pun terlibat dalam perang mulut yang cukup lama. Shiho hanya berdecak kesal. Tanpa meladeni ke-2 pria itu, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar duluan. Kaito dan Shinichi yang menyadari kepergian Shiho ikut menyusul dan akhirnya pergi bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Approchied, New York.**

"Miyano, Why did you leave us tonight?" tanya beberapa remaja keturunan bule ke seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menjinjing kopernya.

"Don't be sad, guys. I am so sorry for this. I know that we are friends. But, This is my way. I must to go to Japan soon. I'll be follow my lovely sister and take care about her. Hope you guys tolerating me." kata gadis itu tersenyum kearah teman-temannya yang tidak rela ditinggalkannya.

"But, We'll be so missing you bebh..."

"I know. So, lets calling to each other."

"Allright. We'll be. Just take care your self and always remember us."

"Sure my lovely friends~" Gadis yang kerap dipanggil Miyano itu pun memeluk teman-temannya yang sangat sedih akan kepergiannya.

"Akemi…"

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya begitu sebuah suara meneriaki namanya.

"Mom?"

"Let's go. We'll take off soon." ujar wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis itu.

"Allright. I'll be there soon. Good Bye Friends~" Gadis itupun melambai sambil melangkah mengikuti ibunya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menangis haru menyaksikan kepergian sang sahabat yang sangat mereka cintai.

"_Sorry__guys__…"_ batin Akemi menitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

Sebelum datang ke pesta Sonoko, Shiho yang pergi bersama Kaito dan Shinichi menjemput Ran dulu ke rumahnya. Habis itu, barulah mereka berlalu menuju TKP.

Setibanya di depan gerbang rumah Sonoko, Kaito memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar bersama yang lainnya. Tampak, rumah Sonoko yang sangat besar dan megah itu didatangi oleh banyak pasangan-pasangan dari berbagai sekolah. Dan berpuluhan mobil mewah terparkir di sekeliling pekarangan rumah gadis itu. Ran berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan malam itu. Karena pesta ini, benar-benar adalah pesta termewah yang pernah ia datangi selama ia hidup. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, Sonoko teman sebangkunya itu adalah anak super kaya dan glamour. Padahal dia pikir, Sonoko hanyalah orang kaya biasa. Bukan seorang putri bangsawan seperti ini.

Masih ternganga akan kemegahan pesta malam itu, Shinichi pun memegang tangan Ran dan membimbingnya ke dalam rumah. Kaito ikut membimbing Shiho dari belakang sambil sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aku__akan__menjalankan__misi__Lupin__Heart__malam__ini.__Untuk__itu,__tolong__lakukan__apa__yang__aku__minta_."

"Yeah, I know." jawab Shiho cuek sambil melangkah duluan.

"Welcome to Sonoko's Party~" sambut para pelayan yang berbaris rapi disekeliling pintu menuju ke dalam rumah. Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan anggun ke dalam. Kaito yang melihat sisi dewasa gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli dan meraih tangan Shiho agar mereka lebih terlihat serasi. Walau awalnya sedikit kaget, tapi seiring waktu Shiho hanya diam mengikuti permainan Kaito.

KREEEEK

Begitu tiba di depan pintu utama, pelayan yang berdiri di samping pintu itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Shiho serta Kaito untuk masuk.

JRENGG JREENG

Shiho terpaku melihat kemewahan di dalam rumah gadis bernama Sonoko itu. Untuk seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, pesta kali ini benar-benar tergolong sangat mewah. Karena semua ruangan tertata rapi dan meriah. Belum lagi meja hidang serta lantai dansa yang dihiasi oleh bermacam-macam pernak-pernik khusus yang harganya pasti WOW. Pesta kali ini, benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Ayo Shiho." Kaito membimbing Shiho ke dalam ruangan. Semua orang yang melihat kedatangannya hanya terpaku menatap mereka takjub.

"Hei, itu kan Kaito-sempai. Wuah~ Dia ganteng sekali~ Tapi siapa gadis itu?"

"Gyaaaaaa, gantengnya~ Aku sungguh tidak rela melihatnya memiliki pasangan begini!"

"Kaito-sempai~ Pacarnya cantik banget. Kita tidak akan bisa menandinginya."

Terdengarlah gumaman-gumaman histeris para gadis yang menyaksikan kedatangan Kaito dan Shiho. Shiho yang merasa jijik mendengar ucapan para Kaito's Fans itu hanya berdecak dan pergi ke lain sisi. Kaito yang tadinya sedang tertawa dan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya segera menyusul Shiho dan menariknya kembali. Tapi Shiho berdalih ingin ke WC sebentar. Sehingga mau tak mau, Kaito pun melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi sendiri.

Di lain sisi, Shinichi dan Ran terlihat bahagia dan menikmati pesta malam itu. Mereka menghampiri Vermouth serta teman-temannya yang kini sedang duduk di sofa khusus ruangan itu. Melihat kedatangan adiknya, Vermouth tersenyum senang dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan menyuruh pasangan kekasih itu untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Hai Shinichi." Sapa Vermouth pada pria itu. Shinichi balas menyapa sambil bersalaman ala lelaki dengan teman-teman Vermouth lainnya.

"Lho Ver, Shuichi-sempai mana? Kau datang kesini bersamanya,bukan?" tanya Ran heran.

"Ya, kami memang datang bersama. Tapi sayang, dia langsung menghilang setibanya disini."

"Apa? Hahahaha.. jadi kau dicampakkan?" goda Ran iseng.

"Shut up!" omel Vermouth kesal.

Disaat semuanya sedang bergelak tawa menyaksikan percekcokan Ran dan Vermouth, Shinichi tampak resah dan tidak nyaman karena tidak melihat keberadaan Shiho. Ia terus melihat ke sisi lain untuk mencari Shiho, tapi jumlah tamu yang banyak serta ruangan yang besar itu menyusahkannya untuk menemukan gadis itu. Akhirnya, ia pun berdiri dan mencari Shiho sebelum pesta dimulai. Ran yang terlalu sibuk dengan Vermouth and The Gank tidak menyadari kepergian Shinichi.

"_Kemana__gadis__itu?__Kalau__dia__diapa-apakan__Kaito,__awas__saja.__Tidak__akan__kumaafkan.__"_ batin Shinichi terus mencari Shiho.

Belum berselang beberapa menit ia mencari gadis itu, akhirnya ia pun melihat Shiho sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan seorang diri.

Ia menghampiri Shiho segera. Tapi tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap. Terdengarlah suara jerit para tamu dan kepanikan. Sampai saat itu, terdengarlah suara lagu serenade yang diringi oleh alunan indah piano dari lantai dua. Kemudian sebuah lampu sorot pun datang dan menyorot seorang putri yang kini menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Semua berdecak kagum. Putri itu, tidak salah lagi adalah Sonoko.

"Woooooooaaah~" seru semua tamu melihat kecantikan aura Sonoko.

TAP

Sonoko menghentikan langkahnya. Lampu sorot yang kini menyorotnya ikut berhenti dan meneranginya saja.

"Selamat malam teman-teman~ Terimakasih karena telah datang ke pestaku~ Malam ini benar-benar adalah hari terspecial bagiku. Tapi sayang, orang yang kusukai tidak datang bersamaku. Padahal aku membuat tema pesta kali ini adalah Couple Party. Tapi, dengan melihat tawa bahagia kalian saja, aku benar-benar senang dan sangat gembira. Aku benar-benar mengucapkan banyak-banyak Terimakasih kepada kalian. Dan untuk itu, saat ini juga aku umumkan, PESTA DIMULAI!"

DHUAAAAAR DHUAAAR

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!"

Teriak semua tamu undangan histeris begitu bunyi pembukaan pesta dihidupkan. Seiring dengan itu, lampu kembali dihidupkan. Shinichi sedikit menyipitkan mata dan kembali mencari keberadaan Shiho. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia, saat tidak melihat keberadaan Shiho lagi. Padahal tadi, ia sangat yakin gadis itu sedang berdiri disana.

Di lain sisi, tepatnya di balkon rumah Sonoko.

"Really? Kau sudah di Jepang?" teriak Shiho histeris lewat Handphonenya.

"_Sure.__Now__I__am__standing__in__front__of__Agasa__'__s__house.__But,__no__one__here.__Where__are__you_?" tanya orang dari seberang.

"I am in my friend's party. But, I'll be there soon." kata Shiho histeris sambil menutup teleponnya dan berniat pergi menyusul si penelpon barusan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menyadari seorang pria yang dikenalnya kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi sebelum pesta usai. Kecuali, kau meloncat dari balkon ini." kata Shuichi santai sambil menatap pemandangan dari balkon.

"Tapi aku harus menjemput Akemi segera."

DEG

Tiba-tiba Shuichi membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar nama 'Akemi' barusan.

"A… Akemi?" Shuichi menahan kedua bahu Shiho dan menatapnya shock. Yang ditatap hanya terpana heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Shiho menatap wajah Shuichi yang kini tampak tertekan. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Seorang Shuichi yang berwajah dingin, bisa sepanik ini.

"Akemi, jangan-jangan…. Dia….. Miyano Akemi?" kata Shuichi ragu.

"Ya, dia Akemi Miyano. My sister. What happened? Kau mengenalnya?"

"A… Akemi… Dialah, cinta pertamaku yang selama ini kucari-cari."

"WHAT?"

**TBC**

**Jiahahahahhaa**

**Ngakak abiz liat endingnya. Mohon dimaafkan atas kejadulan cerita. Pasti peminatnya makin sedikit nih. Hahay. Habis, makin kemana getooooh. Apalagi makin OOC parah.**

**Hoho**

**Tapi tetep, mind**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

***Flame? Silahkan. Tapi yg membangun lah. hahahay**


	8. Chapter 8

Yohoooo

Gw balik lagi nih. Ayo merapat~ Maaf atas update yang kelamaan. Mungkin minna-san udah pada lupa ama cerita ane. Tapi pantengin terus ya, jangan bosan2. KARENA FIC ADALAH HIBURAN, BUKAN PEKERJAAN!

Ini dia, **Chapter 8** Update!

**Btw, sebelumnya saia ada bikin FF oneshoot Kazuha x Heiji lho. Judulnya "Snow Hurricane". Kalau minna mau baca, jangan sungkan mampir baca. *promo**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, NO EDIT, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

**Pertama, Terimakasih kepada **Citra Zaoldyeck, ArdhyaMouri, shiho Nakahara, non nominatur dan Sapphire666 yang udah ngeFav. Fic ini. Dan kepada Minna yang sudah mau-maunya meReview fic Gaje ane ini *bow. Trus makasih juga buat Ann Kei, Fabasu28314, Misyel, AiHab31, Enji86, & shiho Nakahara yg kemarin udh Review chapter 7. Maaf gak bias balas review, cz mepet T_T

_Langsung sadja, Cek Yooook~_

**.**

"**KEPERCAYAAN SHIHO"**

**.**

Shiho membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Shuichi barusan. Bagaimana bisa pria yang baru ia kenal itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar kakaknya?

"Tidak. Kau jangan bercanda. Selama ini kakak ku tidak tinggal di sini. Dia di New York. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau dia adalah cinta pertamamu? Mungkin kau salah orang." tutur Shiho tidak percaya.

Shuichi menghela nafas.

"Aku dulu juga tinggal di NY. Tapi karena ayahku pindah tugas, akupun ikut pindah kesini. Tapi sudahlah, kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja langsung? Mari kita pergi menyusulnya dan memastikan semuanya. Apakah dia Akemi yang aku maksud atau bukan." ujar Shuichi.

Shiho hanya terpana sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shuichi dalam.

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi ke tempatnya."

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke rumah . Saat mereka pergi, Shinichi tiba di balkon. Ia menatap sekeliling mencari sosok Shiho, tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Shinichi menghela nafas dan hendak pergi bertanya ke para Bodyguard yang berdiri di pintu keluar pesta, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Shinichi. Kau mau pergi kemana? Pestanya kan belum selesai." ujar Ran mengerutkan alisnya.

"A, aku harus mencari Shi…"

"Ah, kau jangan banyak alasan. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam. Kita harus menjadi the Sweetest Couple di acara ini." potong Ran membawa masuk Shinichi paksa.

Di lain sisi, Kaito yang mulai khawatir dengan Shiho mencarinya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencari dengan leluasa karena para gadis-gadis yang menahannya untuk sekedar berdansa atau berfoto bersama. Sehingga mau tak mau ia pun menunda mencari Shiho dan menuruti permintaan fans-nya itu.

**.**

**.**

Shuichi mengemudikan mobil dengan jantung berdebar tidak karuan. Ia sangat berharap, Akemi yang Shiho maksud itu adalah Akemi cinta pertamanya. Karena ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Sangat rindu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan Akemi walau sedetik pun.

"_Kalau kakakku adalah Akemi yang kau maksud, berarti kau lah pria yang selama ini telah mencampakkannya. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."_ batin Shiho memandang Shuichi yang focus menyetir mobil.

Setibanya di rumah Prof. Agasa. Shuichi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Professor. Kemudian mereka pun keluar dari mobil. Ke-2nya memandang ke sekeliling,

"Lho? mana dia?" tanya Shuichi heran. Shiho mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mengabaikan Shuichi dan malah membuka Handphonenya untuk menghubungi Akemi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara meneriaki namanya dari belakang,

"Shiho-chan!"

Shiho dan Shuichi spontan menoleh ke belakang.

DEG

Shuichi dapat merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir. Begitupun Akemi. Ke-2nya saling tatap untuk waktu yang lama. Shiho yang berdiri diantara mereka ikut tercengang mengamati tingkah ke-2nya.

"A, Akemi…" lirih Shuichi menghampiri gadis itu hendak memeluknya. Tapi bukannya mendapat sebuah pelukan, Akemi malah menampar wajah Shuichi.

PLAK

"Kakak!" teriak Shiho shock. Shuichi hanya bisa diam dan meraba wajahnya.

"Shiho, kenapa kau bersama pria ini? Dan kau! Apa sahabatku tidak cukup untukmu? Sehingga sekarang kau mencoba mendekati adikku? Kau sungguh jahat! Jahat!" teriak Akemi dengan nada suara serak hendak menangis.

"Akemi. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan itu kepada Chianti. Tidak pernah. Dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun. Aku telah menolaknya dan bilang kalau lebih mencintaimu. Tapi ia tidak terima dan malah menjebakku. Kau harus per…"

"CUKUP!"

Shuichi terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Akemi.

"Cukup. Ku mohon, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakitiku. Cukup." Akemi terduduk sambil menangis dan meraba dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

"Kakak!" Shiho mempapah Akemi dan memeluknya erat.

"Akemi, kau harus percaya padaku." pinta Shuichi bersimpuh di depan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, dan biarkan kakakku istirahat." ujar Shiho meminta Shuichi pulang.

Walau berat, Shuichi pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Prof. Agasa.

"Kakak, ayo masuk ke dalam. Cuaca sangat dingin. Kau harus istirahat."

Akemi mengangguk, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

Pesta di rumah Sonoko terus berjalan dengan meriah. Semua menikmati pesta itu. Kecuali beberapa orang yang kehilangan pasangan mereka. Yaitu Shinichi, Ran, Kaito dan Vermouth. Shinichi yang sibuk mencari Shiho tidak mengabaikan Ran, sehingga membuat Ran Ilfeel dan lebih memilih duduk sendirian sambil menikmati minuman. Kaito terus didesak oleh Fangirlnya, sedangkan Vermouth sibuk mencari Shuichi yang tidak kembali-kembali dari WC.

The Sweetest Couple pun sudah terpilih, yang memenangkannya adalah Takagi dan Miwako. Hal ini membuat Ran kesal dan memilih pulang lebih dahulu. Shinichi tidak memperdulikan Ran. Dia terus mencari Shiho, sampai saat itu ia melihat Kaito,

"Hei, mana Shiho?"

"Lho? Jadi dia tidak bersamamu? Ku pikir tadi dia bersamamu." ujar Kaito berbalik heran.

Shinichi menghela nafas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Shiho,

"_Halo?"_

"Shiho. Kau dimana? pesta sudah usai tapi kau masih menghilang. Dimana kau?" ujar Shinichi sedikit membentak.

"_Kau tidak perlu membentakku juga kan! Aku sekarang sedang di rumah professor.."_

"Apa? Di rumah Professor? Apa kau gila? Professor kan menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di rumahku, kenapa malah kembali ke sana? Nanti kalau kau di bully gimana?" potong Shinichi tidak membiarkan Shiho menjelaskan secara keseluruhan.

"_Hei, kakakku pulang dari New York. Jadi aku mengajaknya tinggal di rumah Professor saja. Masa aku membawa kakakku tinggal di rumahmu? Sudahlah, kami tinggal disini saja. nanti biar ku jelaskan pada Professor."_

"Hei, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Professor. Jadi ku ingatkan sekali lagi padamu, kau harus kembali ke rumahku! Bawa kakakmu! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menjemputmu secara paksa kesana."

"_Hei! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengancam ku seperti ini?"_

"Aku ini Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo! Orang yang dipercaya Professor untuk menjagamu. Jadi, kusarankan padamu untuk pulang sekarang juga sebelum emosiku meledak."

Shiho menghela nafas kesal.

"_Huah, baiklah Mr. Kudo. Aku akan membawa kakakku sekarang juga ke tempatmu. Puas?"_

"Baguslah. Kau memang harus menuruti ucapanku. Tit Tit Tit." Shinichi menutup telepon. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kaito yang tidak suka melihat wajah anehnya itu mendorong bahu Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau memaksanya tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Kenapa? kau cemburu? Ini adalah janji seorang pria tau!" cibir Shinichi ke Kaito. Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang hanya bisa terdiam di belakang.

"_Menjengkelkan_." batin kaito mengepal erat tangannya.

**.**

**.**

KREEK

Shiho membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah sambil membawa koper milik Akemi. Shinichi yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu kepulangan Shiho bangkit dari sofa dan membantu Shiho mengangkat koper.

"Jadi mana kakakmu?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengiringi langkah Shiho ke dalam kamar.

"Dia sedang Down. Tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tugasmu hanya mengangkat koper itu ke kamarku, lalu setelah itu kau kembali ke ruanganmu." tukas Shiho kesal.

Shinichi hanya menggerutu.

"Oh ya, kakakmu umurnya berapa? Apa dia tidak jauh lebih tua dari kita?"

"Dia Cuma beda setahun dengan kita."

"Lho? Berarti seusia Vermouth dong. Dia belum tamat SMA, apa mau melanjutkan sekolah di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia akan sekolah di sekolah kita."

"Wah, bagus sekali. Berarti kau bisa bersama-sama dengannya terus dong." kata Shinichi histeris.

"Tsk. Dasar bocah!" umpat Shiho menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Shinichi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memanggilku bocah? Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu tahu!" ujar Shinichi kesal.

"Tapi sikapmu itu benar-benar menggelikan. Kau sangat polos, seperti bocah."

Shiho tertawa melihat ekspresi Shinichi. Shinichi yang tidak terima melempar koper Akemi dan mendorong Shiho ke dinding.

BRAAAK

Mata Shiho terbelalak mendapati aksi Shinichi yang membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Kau masih ingin meremehkanku? Apa kau mau bukti kalau aku sebenarnya bukanlah seorang bocah?" tantang Shinichi menekan tubuh Shiho ke dinding.

"Tsk. Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang tidak mood. Lepaskan aku." Shiho mendorong tubuh Shinichi, tapi Shinichi bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Merasa bosan dan harus segera menyelesaikan permainan ini, Shiho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menguap kecil sehingga membuat Shinichi terdiam heran. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Shinichi intens.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku ya?" Shiho menggalungkan lengannya ke leher Shinichi, lalu membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Shinichi dan langsung mengecup bibirnya. Sehingga membuat mata Shinichi terbelalak.

"K, kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Shinichi shock langsung mengambil jarak dengan Shiho. Shiho hanya tersenyum dan membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar.

BLAAAM

Begitu pintu tertutup, Shinichi dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"_Dia… benar-benar gadis iblis!"_ batin Shinichi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**SMA TEITAN**

"APA? SHINICHI MENGABAIKANMU?" teriak Sonoko shock.

Ran mengangguk.

"Begitu lah, semalam ia mengabaikanku dan terus mencari Shiho. Padahal aku ingin mendapat gelar itu dengannya, the Sweetest Couple." isak Ran menahan air matanya.

Sonoko mengusap-usap punggung Ran, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah menangisi pria itu. Lebih baik kau lapor Vermouth-san saja, biar dia bisa membalaskan dendammu padanya. Ku pastikan, dia akan membayar semua ini."

"Jangan Sonoko. Kau jangan mengadu kepada Vermouth. Aku tidak mau Shinichi terluka." potong Ran.

"Tapi Ran,"

"Sonoko, kalau dia sakit, aku juga sakit. Jadi ku mohon, jangan membencinya."pinta Ran.

"Huah, aku tidak tahu kenapa seorang malaikat sepertimu bisa menyukai pria seperti itu."oceh Sonoko kesal. Ran hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sonoko.

**.**

**.**

Shuichi tampak sedang merenung di balkon sekolah saat Shiho mampir ke sana. Melihat pandangan kosong pria itu, Shiho duduk disamping Shuichi.

"Jelaskan padaku akan kebenaran masalah ini." ujar Shiho mengagetkan Shuichi.

"Kau," Shuichi mengerutkan keningnya melihat Shiho.

"Jelaskan sekarang, sebelum aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Shuichi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Dulu, aku dan Akemi bertemu di New York. Kami pacaran cukup lama, sampai saat itu temannya yang bernama Chianti mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. Namun hal ini malah membuat Chianti dendam dan merusak hubunganku dengan Akemi. Dia menjebakku. Malam itu seseorang menelponku, menyuruhku ke sebuah gudang tua di sudut kota, katanya dia menculik Akemi. Akupun langsung pergi ke sana sendirian. Ternyata yang kutemui malah Chianti dengan pakaian compang-camping. Ia menarikku ke pelukannya dan berteriak-teriak seolah ku perkosa. Disaat itu juga, Akemi datang dan melihat semuanya. Akemi pasti berpikir aku ingin memperkosa Chianti, sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal aku yakin, Chianti pasti merencanakan semua ini. Ia sebelumnya juga menyuruh Akemi ke gudang itu, tapi hanya mengatur timing yang tepat saja dengan kedatanganku."

"Huah, sungguh cerita yang menjengkelkan. Tapi aku percaya padamu."

"Eh?" Shuichi menatap Shiho shock. Ia tidak tahu kalau Shiho bisa percaya begitu saja dengannya.

"Aku percaya padamu karena aku tahu sifat Chianti." ulas Shiho menyadari tatapan unbelievable Shuichi.

"Jadi kau juga mengenal Chianti?"

"Ya, dia adalah musuh di dalam selimut. Saat aku masih di New York, aku mendengar sendiri dengan telingaku, kalau ia memburuk-burukkan kakak kepada teman-temannya. Tapi di depan kakak, ia begitu baik dan pengertian. Ironis bukan?" Shiho memangku kedua tangannya sambil memandang pemandangan di balkon.

Shuichi mendadak tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mempercayaiku."

"Oh, no problem. Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk mendapatkan hati Akemi kembali?" tanya Shiho.

"Mungkin dengan meminta bantuanmu." kata Shuichi menatap Shiho intens. Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Shuichi hanya tersenyum memberi isyarat kepada Shiho, seolah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik.

**TBC**

**Jiah, ending yang bikin pusing. sorry gak nyambung, cz ada orgen di sebelah rumah, jadi gak konsen dah. hoho**

**Jangan lupa, REVIEW ANDA!**

"**Tinggal klik tulisan yang dibawah ini…."**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo minna~ *digebukin**

**Maaf saya datang terlambaaaaatt sekali. Banyak yang me-PM saya untuk segera update Fict yang sudah terlantar setengah tahun lamanya ini. Tapi saya masih sibuk dgn urusan pribadi. Tapi saya akan mulai mengetik lagi. Untuk itu yang jauh merapatlah. Sekalian invite saya ya biar kita bisa saling share.**

**Pin : 208c977c**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalua author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Untuk sekarang, biar ratingnya T+ dulu deh. XDDD Oya, ini tanpa ada pembacaan ulang/edit2an karena malas. Jadi kalau banyak ditemukan typo, I'am so sorry~**

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho om author *dilemparin uang. Maksudnya, Gosho Aoyama adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

.

.

_**Kita anak Sekolahan**_

_**Chapter 9/?**_

.

.

"Kakak?" Shiho memanggil seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di depan pagar rumah Professor Agasa. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah adik yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya itu.  
>"Shi.." Akemi menahan ucapannya saat ia menyadari siapa yang sedang bersama adiknya itu.<br>"Akemi," ujar Shuichi yang hendak mendekat.  
>"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini?!" bentak Akemi kepada Shiho yang hendak menghampirinya, sehingga membuat Shiho terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.<br>"Kakak, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu,"  
>"Shiho! Kau mengecewakan kakak." desis Akemi dengan air mata menyemburat di pipi sembari mengangkat kopernya dan siap pergi. Tapi Shiho langsung menahannya.<br>"Tidak. Kalau sudah disini, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." ujar Shiho menatap Akemi tajam untuk meyakinkannya. Akemi yang tahu dengan tatapan itu hanya diam dan menekur.  
>"Kalau begitu suruh dia pergi." Akemi menunjuk Shuichi yang terdiam menatapnya shock.<br>"Akemi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku."  
>"Penjelasan apa lagi?!" teriak Akemi kesal.<br>"Ak.."  
>"Sudahlah sempai. Kau bisa kembali untuk menjelaskannya saat emosi kakak sudah stabil." potong Shiho membuat Shuichi terdiam.<br>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Selamat datang di Jepang, Akemi." ujar Shuichi berbalik ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.  
>Akemi hanya menunduk menangis sembari menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.<br>Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap punggung Shuichi yang kian menjauh seolah tak lagi bisa dijangkaunya.  
><em>"Shuichi."<em> batin Akemi menghapus air matanya.  
>Shiho hanya mengerling Akemi menyesal.<br>"_Kakak, semua ini hanya salah paham."_ batin Shiho sedih.

.

.  
>Keesokan harinya di SMA Teitan.<p>

"Huft, sudah kuduga pasti Araide-sempai dan Sonoko yang akan menang."  
>"Iyalah, kan Sonoko yang punya Pesta. Pasti dia ingin jadi Ratunya dan mengatur semua rencana ini sebelumnya." oceh beberapa murid yang sibuk menggosipkan Pesta Sonoko semalam. Sonoko dan Ran yang kebetulan lewat hanya geleng-geleng dan mencari tempat duduk di paling sudut kantin.<br>"Hei Ran, mereka menggosipkanku =_=" ujar Sonoko lemas. Ran hanya tersenyum.  
>"Sudahlah,jgn dipikirkan. Eh ngomong-ngomong semalam Lupin Heart beraksi lagi ya? Katanya ada yang dapat mawar merah lagi darinya dan mereka pun sudah jadian." ujar Ran mengalihkan pembicaraan.<br>Sonoko mengangguk. "Kau benar Ran, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa Lupin Heart sebenarnya."  
>"Aku juga XD" kata Ran histeris.<br>"Hei hei, katanya akan ada anak baru lagi ya?"

"Hah? Benarkah? Siapa? Siapa?" berisik para murid yang baru saja datang ke kantin.

"Itu lho, gosipnya murid dari luar negri lagi. Kakaknya si Miyano Shiho itu."

"Woah~ Adiknya saja semanis itu bagaimana dengan kakaknya ya? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Gya~ Aku juga~" gosip para murid histeris.

Ran dan Sonoko yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sesaat.

"Kakaknya Shiho?" ujar keduanya shock.

.

.

Baru saja Bel berbunyi, Shiho sudah bergegas keluar kelas. Shinichi yang melihatnya hendak menyusulnya kalau saja Ran tidak memanggilnya.

"Shinichi. Kemarin kau mengecewakanku." Ujar Ran kesal. Shinichi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf Ran, tapi aku kemarin mencari Shiho."

DEG

Ran dapat merasakan getaran yang hebat di dadanya saat Shinichi menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Kenapa sih, selalu Shiho?" tanya Ran menekurkan wajahnya.

Shinichi menatap Ran heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Ran hanya menekur dalam diam. Ia menarik ujung kaos kemeja Shinichi dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shinichi dalam.

"Shinichi, tidak mengertikah kau kalau aku cemburu?" batin Ran seolah ingin berteriak. Tapi Ran menahan emosi di dalam dirinya dan tersenyum dalam kebohongan.

"Tidak kok. Bukan apa-apa." kata Ran tersenyum palsu. Shinichi yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menggandeng tangan Ran pulang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo pulang ^^" Mereka pun keluar kelas dengan bergandengan, yang mana membuat murid-murid yang mengidolakan Shinichi cemburu besar.

"Cieeee, makin erat aja sekarang." Goda Sonoko membuat Ran dan Shinichi malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Ran menggandeng tangan Sonoko sebelahnya lagi. Dan mereka pun pulang dengan canda ria.

Sementara itu, Shiho berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Shinichi yang kini merupakan tempat tinggalnya dan kakaknya itu. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam Taxy, tiba-tiba masuk pula seseorang kedalam Taxy itu dan duduk disamping Shiho yang spontan membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Kau?" ujar Shiho melihat Kaito yang tersenyum disebelahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kemarin kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Kaito kesal. Shiho hanya berdesah.

"Jangan ganggu aku dan jangan masuk lagi ke kamarku seenaknya."

"Lha? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Karena aku tidak sendirian di kamar itu sekarang."

Kaito terlonjak kaget.

"Apa? Lalu? Apa kau bersama dengan si brengsek Shinichi itu?"

"Hei, jangan menuduhku sembarangan!" kerling tajam Shiho menusuk jantung Kaito.

"Haha, terus?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." kata Shiho dingin.

Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lalu kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Kaito sembari mengotak-atik Handphonenya.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau, berhenti disini."

"Apa?" kaget Kaito tidak terima.

"Pak berhenti!"

Taxy itu pun berhenti. Shiho meraih pintu di dekat Kaito dan membukanya, lalu mendorong Kaito dengan paksa keluar.

"Hei, biarkan aku lebih la.."

"Keluaaarrr!" Shiho terus mendorong pria itu, sehingga mau tidak mau Kaito pun keluar dengan sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat, aku akan selalu mengawasimu nona manis." Ujar Kaito mengedipkan matanya ke Shiho. Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya 360 derajat dan menutup pintu.

"Maju pak." Lalu Taxy pun kembali melaju meninggalkan Kaito yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Huft, gadis yang keras kepala." ujar Kaito kesal.

.

.

Setibanya di depan rumah Shinichi, Shiho pun turun dari Taxy dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia segera mencari sosok kakaknya. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara orang yang tengah mengobrol.

"Maafkan aku sudah salah paham selama ini."

"Aku mengerti. Kau melakukannya demi sahabatmu. Walaupun kau tidak mau hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu, setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Akemi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Seolah menahan air matanya yang hendak berlabuh.

"Akai, Lupakan semua masa lalu kita. Aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal. Malam ini akan menjadi malam penghapusan kenangan menyakitkan itu." ucap Akemi berusaha tegar.

Akai tampak tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Demi mu aku rela melakukan apapun. Miyano Akemi." Shuichi bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke belakang sofa tempat Akemi duduk. Ia meraba bahu Akemi.

"Kau selalu begitu. Berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang tegar. Aku pulang." Shuichi pun berlalu meninggalkan Akemi yang masih terdiam terpatung di sofa. Shiho yang sedari tadi mengintip pertemuan tak terduga itu segera bersembunyi saat Shuichi berlalu.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Shiho pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ia menghampiri Akemi yang masih duduk di atas sofa dalam diam.

"Kakak,"

Akemi melirik Shiho dan tersenyum. Membuat Shiho terpana melihatnya.

"Kakak sudah tahu semuanya. Dan kami akan belajar memulai hidup yang baru. Shiho, terimakasih sudah mempertemukan kami."

"Tapi, sejak kapan dia disini?" tanya Shiho heran.

"Tadi pagi dia datang dan terus menunggu di luar. Aku tidak tega dan akhirnya mau mendengar penjelasannya." Akemi tersenyum lega. Shiho hanya terdiam.

KREEKK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Dari sana masuklah Shinichi dengan pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Lho? Siapa dia?" tanya Shinichi kaget melihat Shiho yang sedang tertegun menatapnya bersama Akemi.

"Oh ya, semalam pulang pesta dan sebelum berangkat sekolah aku tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu. Ini kakakku,"

"Miyano Akemi." ulas Akemi dingin menatap Shinichi ramah.

Shinichi hanya tertegun.

"Ooo, jadi sudah datang. Kapan sampainya kak?" tanya Shinichi penasaran dan duduk di sofa untuk mengobrol.

"Tadi malam. Tapi kau tidak melihatku karena aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar Shiho."

"Oh begitu." Shinichi mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, kenapa bajumu kotor?" tanya Shiho kepada Shinichi.

"Oh, ini tadi ada jambret. Aku mengejarnya, tapi dia sangat kuat sampai tanganku tergores belatinya." Dengan enteng Shinichi menunjukkan Luka besar yang melintang di telapak tangannya.

Shiho dan Akemi menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Bodoh." Ujar Akemi memangku lengan. Sedangkan Shiho bangkit mengambil kotak P3K dan segera duduk disamping Shinichi. Diraihnya tangan Shinichi dan dibersihkannya dengan kapas, sehingga membuat Shinichi kaget dengan sikap manis Shiho yang membuatnya berdebar-debar karena menggenggam tangannya. Shiho hanay mengomel-ngomel sembari membersihkan luka itu dan memasang perban.

"Kalau luka seperti ini harus dibalut biar tidak infeks.." ucapan Shiho terputus saat ia menyadari Shinichi menatapnya terpana sedari tadi. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga membuat Shinichi malu dan salah tingkah. Akemi hanya berdehem.

"Sepertinya kebaikan Shiho membuat pria ini salah paham."

"EH?" Shinichi sadar dari lamunannya dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Shiho hanya tersenyum sinis dan bangkit kembali menaruh kotak P3K.

"Aku mau masak dulu."

"Aku mau mandi." Keduanya sama-sama bangkit dan pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Akemi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"_Adikku yang manis."_

BLAM

Shinichi menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat. Ia bersandar di pintu dan melirik tangannya yang kini diperban.

"Kenapa, Shiho membuatku deg-degan begini?" batinnya sembari menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Dan tebak? Ternyata hari ini Author sedang sedeng! hahahha Terdapat sedikit lemon di dalam cerita ini. Untuk membayar kisah yang sudah terlantar lama ini. Silahkan dinikmati minna-saaann ^^**

**Pertama balas review dulu ya, dari Chapter 8 dan 9 ^^**

** Enji89 wahaha benarkah itu kurang sinis? Tapi aku tidak mau membuat shuichi dan shiho berantem disini hehhe**

** misyel ahahhaa tenang, mungkin ran akan sulit diterima disini. Tapi Ran tidak akan dibuat jahat kok ^^**

** nurulgranger iya nih udh update ^^**

KidMoonLight ini udah update, maaf ya lama.

Sherry amanda waduh ampe jamuran y? Tapi aku udah balik kok hehhe

Leehyekyo terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini dari awal dan mereview, semoga fictnya tdk mengecewakanmu ya ^^

aishanara87 jawabannya akan terjawab sebentar lagi ehhehe

Red Blue waduuhh aku diancaamm XD iya, akan kuusahakan ya ^^ makasih banyak ya^^

Dan tak lupa terimakasih atas favs nya minna-san ^^

Citra Zaoldyeck

KidMoonLight

Kuas tak bertinta

Namikaze ArdhyaMouri

Sapphire666

aishanara87

non nominatur

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho om author *dilemparin uang. Maksudnya, Gosho Aoyama adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

.

.

_**Kita anak Sekolahan**_

_**Chapter 10/?**_

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

"Namaku Miyano Akemi. Mulai hari ini akan belajar di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya. ^^"

DOOOOOONGGG

Tiada jawaban.

Pak guru terlihat bingung menyaksikan respon murid-muridnya itu.

Semua murid terdiam. Mulut mereka terbuka. Dan di udara melayang-layang simbol hati yang sangat banyak.

"KAWAAAIIII~" teriak para murid histeris melihat sosok cantik nan anggun itu di depan kelas.

"Ba, bahkan anak perempuan pun?" batin pak guru shock.

Akemi tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou."

GUBRAAKKK

Para murid pun terjatuh dari tempat duduk masing-masing menyaksikan senyum indah gadis yang bak bidadari itu.

[END FLASHBACK]

BRAAAKKKK

Terdengar bunyi meja yang digeprok kasar. Hingga meninggalkan jejak tangan di meja itu dan mengeluarkan asap karena saking kerasnya digeprok.

"SIAPA DIA BERANI MENGAMBIL PERHATIAN PARA PRIA?!" teriak Vermouth marah dengan mata berapi-api. Shuichi hanya diam memangku lengan sedangkan Araide hanya tersenyum maklum. Para pengikut Vermouth hanya diam ngeri.

"Ano, dia kakaknya anak baru yang bernama Miyano Shiho itu Vermouth-sama." kata salah satu anggota gadis itu takut.

Shuichi tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"Apa? Lagi-lagi? Ternyata tidak adiknya saja yang mencari masalah denganku, kakaknya juga? Grrrr, Miyano bersaudara aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka!" teriak Vermouth mengepal erat tangannya dengan mata penuh dendam berapi-api.

"Gyaaaaa, Vermouth-san mengerikan~" kata para pengikuti gadis itu berpelukan satu sama lain saking takutnya melihat respon Vermouth.

Di lain sisi, Akemi tampak sedang menulis di bangkunya dalam diam. Dengan berbalutan seragam SMA Teitan, Akemi sangat terlihat seperti murid yang sempurna. Para murid dari kelas lain tampak mengintip Akemi dari pintu dengan berdesakan. Di mata para pria itu terlukiskan gambar hati yang melambangkan cinta mereka kepada Akemi.

"Akemi-chan~" gumam para Akemi Lovers itu kagum.

"Hai ^^" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri gadis itu. Akemi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Namaku Hidemi Hondou. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang akrab." Hidemi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Akemi. Akemi menjabat tangan itu.

"Aku Akemi. Tadi kenapa kau tidak ada di kelas Hidemi-chan?" tanya Akemi heran menyadari kalau ia punya teman sebangku.

"Ohh, hahaha, aku habis dihukum guru sih." Hidemi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu.

Akemi hanya tersenyum, "Hidemi anak yang manis."

Hidemi tersipu malu. "Kita ke kantin yuk." ajak Hidemi yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Akemi.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Tidak beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Shiho terlihat bosan.

Ia tampak menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan dan mencari tempat yang bisa digunakannya untuk menenangkan otak. Jauh dari para murid yang sibuk menggosipkan "Miyano Bersaudara".

KREK

Entah kenapa, Shiho memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat yang nyaman. Tempat itu memang sepi. Sangat sepi malahan. Tapi memberikan rasa kenyamanan yang sangat bagus. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang melambai-lambai, membawa pikiran yang buruk ke udara. Shiho tersenyum.

"Ternyata tempat ini tidak buruk."

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kilatan ke arah Shiho. Shiho menoleh ke sumber cahaya. Tampak sosok yang sangat familiar disana, sedang mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Shiho dan tersenyum.

"Nah? Kenapa kau datang kemari? Mencariku ya? Katanya tidak akan datang ke atap sekolah." sindir Kaito teringat kata-kata Shiho dulu. Shiho hanya diam tidak peduli.

Ia meraih kamera Kaito paksa hendak menghapus fotonya tadi, tapi bukannya Shiho yang menarik kamera itu, malahan Shiho yang ditarik duluan oleh Kid kepangkuannya.

Shiho yang kaget langsung mendorong Kaito. Tapi Kaito menahan Shiho dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Shiho kesal.

"Sebentar saja, biarkan aku merasakan pelukanmu." Kaito mengelus punggung Shiho lembut.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya.

KREK

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang ke atap. Dia tak lain adalah Shinichi. Shinichi yang baru datang tampak kaget melihat moment itu.

"A, Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

Kaito tersenyum licik, sedangkan Shiho segera mendorong Kaito.

"Shinichi?" kaget Shiho. Tapi Shinichi langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan atap.

"Shinichi!" teriak Shiho hendak mengejar. Tapi Kaito menahan tangan Shiho.

"Kenapa kau harus mengejarnya?" tanya Kaito menatap Shiho serius.

Shiho terdiam. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Benar juga. Untuk apa aku mencemaskannya?" kata Shiho berbalik menatap pemandangan dari atas atap itu. Kaito tertawa.

"_Ternyata benar, Shinichi cemburu."_ batin Kaito mengingat ekspresi jengkel Shinichi barusan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Shiho bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menunggu kakaknya, Akemi di koridor bawah. Saat menunggu lewatlah Shinichi, Ran dan Sonoko dihadapan Shiho. Shiho hanya memasang tampang cuek. Ran dan Sonoko menegur Shiho, Shiho pun hanya tersenyum sedikit. Anehnya, Shinichi bahkan tidak memandang Shiho. Hal ini membuat Shiho heran tidak seperti Shinichi yang biasanya bawel.

Setelah berlalu begitu saja, Ran yang juga merasa aneh menegur Shinichi.

"Shinichi, kenapa kau mengabaikan Shiho?"

Tapi Shinichi hanya diam. Ia tampak termenung. Sonoko mengode Ran. Ran pun mencolek Shinichi.

"Shin, kenapa.."

"Ng, Sonoko, Ran! Aku harus pulang duluan. Maaf ya. Bye bye." Shinichi memotong ucapan Ran dan berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu?" ujar Sonoko kesal bertolak pinggang. Ran hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah."

Di lain sisi, Akemi yang sedari tadi ditunggu Shiho akhirnya datang. Tapi tentu saja tidak sendirian. Ia diikuti oleh beberapa pria yang tak henti-henti mengidolakan sosok gadis anggun itu sedari tadi.

"Akemi-chan~" gumam para Akemi Lovers dengan tampang mesum mereka.

Akemi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Shiho bersamanya.

"Kita harus segera pulang." Akemi pun mengajak Shiho berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi Akemi Lovers masih saja memantau dan mengikuti gadis itu. Seolah sedang dapat hoki, berhentilah sebuah mobil sedan hitam dihadapan Shiho dan Akemi yang baru saja berlari ke jalanan. Dari dalam mobil itu tampak sesosok familiar menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang keduanya pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

BUUUUUUMMM

Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"AKEMII!" teriak Akemi Lovers yang sedari tadi mengikuti Akemi kesal.

Mereka tampak drop dan belum puas mengamati Akemi. Terpaksa semuanya pun bubar kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seseorang memandang kejadia tersebut. Dari dalam mobilnya, ia membanting stir dan menginjak gas dengan kesal.

"Bahkan Shuichi pun ikut mengejarnya!" batin Vermouth kesal dan mengebut mobilnya pulang.

Di dalam mobil. Akemi dan Shiho hanya diam. Sedangkan si pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Shuichi dengan fokus menyetir mobil sembari sesekali melihat keadaan penumpang dari spion depan.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan sepopuler itu." ujar Shuichi memecah sunyi.

Akemi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kau juga terlihat sangat populer."

"Hei, berhentilah saling menyindir. Kalian pergilah berdua, tinggalkan aku disini. Aku ingin segera pulang." timbrung Shiho kesal. Akemi menahan lengan Shiho,

"Tidak boleh pulang sendirian."

"Ayolah kakak, selesaikanlah urusanmu dengannya berdua. Aku ingin pulang duluan."

Beberapa saat kemudian Shuichi pun menghentikan mobilnya. Shiho langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kak, kalau kau duduk di belakang sempai terlihat seperti sopirmu. Pindahlah kedepan." Kata Shiho menyindir Akemi yang terlihat malu. Dengan terpaksa Akemi pun pindah ke depan di sebelah Shuichi. Shiho mengedipkan matanya ke arah Shuichi, Shuichi hanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya." Kata Akemi melepas Shiho. Shiho hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Shuichi pun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Shiho merasa sangat capek sekali. Ia berjalan cukup jauh dan kepanasan karena tidak menemukan angkutan umum sedari tadi. Ia membuka dua kancing seragamnya dan tidur di atas sofa.

"Huaah~" Shiho yang merasa agak pusing menutup matanya.

ZZZIINGG

Hening sesaat, Shiho tampaknya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dari lantai dua turunlah Shinichi menuju ruang keluarga. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Shiho yang sudah pulang dan tertidur di sofa. Namun yang lebih mengagetkan melihat pakaian Shiho yang tampak berantakan. Dua kancing bajunya yang dilepas memperlihatkan sedikit garis buah dadanya yang mencurat dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dan pahanya yang mulus terlihat mempesona karena rok mininya yang acak adul dibawa tidur. Shinichi menelan ludah dan mengambil selimut. Ia menyelimuti Shiho dan menyalakan AC ruangan tersebut. Lalu, ia pun berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat selimut yang sedang ia kenakan. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Tapi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dikagetkan oleh sosok Shinichi yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi itu pula. Shinichi tampak tak kalah kaget. Apalagi dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak memakai baju saat ini. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Shinichi yang cengengesan tampak dingin.

Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi itu sedangkan Shinichi masuk untuk mandi. Tapi sebelum membiarkan Shinichi menutup pintu, Shiho menahan pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku?" tanya Shiho menatap Shinichi dalam. Shinichi hanya diam dan memelas.

"Apa sih? Minggir, aku ingin mandi." kata Shinichi jengkel.

"Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum kau menjelaskannya." Shiho menatap Shinichi dalam. Shinichi pun menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu." kata Shinichi kesal.

Shiho tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau cemburu melihatku bersama Kaito tadi?" terka Shiho yang langsung mengenai Shinichi.

Shinichi terdiam. Entah kenapa apa yang dikatakan Shiho barusan sangat benar. Benar sekali. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Dari tadi ia merasa panas mengingat kejadian itu. Seolah Shiho adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh merampasnya darinya.

Shiho masih menatap Shinichi menunggu jawaban. Shinichi tampak bimbang. Menjawab tidak sama saja ia munafik, tapi kalau dijawab ya Shiho pasti akan menjauh darinya.

"Aku,"

"..." Shiho hanya hening menunggu ulasan kata Shinichi.

Shinichi tampak ragu dan kesal merasa dirinya pengecut. Tak tahan lagi, ia pun membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar dan meraih kedua bahu Shiho sembari menatapnya dalam.

"Ya, aku memang cemburu!" ujar Shinichi kesal.

Shiho terlihat sedikit kaget. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Lalu?" Shiho tampak mempermainkan kata. Shinichi yang geram tidak ambil pusing dan langsung mendorong tubuh Shiho ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau la..." belum sempat Shiho melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah dibekap duluan oleh mulut Shinichi. Shinichi mencium Shiho dengan panas. Shiho yang sedikit kaget berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dibanding pria itu. Tanpa mementingkan apa kata Shiho lagi, Shinichi terus melumat bibir gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu dengan buas.

"Ng.." Shiho menutup matanya erat disela ciuman itu.

Entah kenapa, tampak juga menikmati ciuman itu, Shiho pun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Shinichi. Tangan itu kini malahan menggalung di leher Shinichi dengan lembut. Shinichi yang merasa Shiho juga menyukai ciuman itu pun membelai rambut Shiho dan mulai berpassionate-kiss dengannya. Tangan Shinichi pun mulai menjalar ke leher shiho dan dadanya.

"Ahh.." Shiho mendesah saat Shinichi mulai meremas kedua belah dadanya. Shinichi pun melepas ciumannya dan beralih menciumi leher Shiho yang jenjang. Shiho yang merasa geli hanya berdesah kecil dan menurunkan tangannya ke punggung Shinichi yang tanpa baju *karena mau mandi tadi.

Tidak puas dengan itu saja, Shinichi menciumi kedua buah dada Shiho sembari meremas-remasnya dari balik seragam sekolahnya itu. Shiho tampak terbawa suasana dan menikmati permainan Shinichi.

"Ahh, Shinichi.." desah Shiho meremas rambut Shinichi yang sibuk menciumi kedua buah dadanya. Tangan Shinichi pun kini menyusup kebalik rok sekolah Shiho. Shiho sedikit menggelinjang saat Shinichi meraba selangkangannya dan meraih miss.V nya yang terbungkus celana dalamnya.

"Ahh.. Shinichi... Jangan..." ronta Shiho yang tak bisa menahan dirinya dari sentuhan Shinichi. Shinichi tidak mau dengar dan malah mencium bibir Shiho lagi sambil memeluk erat gadis itu. Shiho pun kali ini membalas pelukan Shinichi.

Ting Tong

"SHINICHI!"

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Terdengar juga teriakan seseorang dari balik pintu itu. Shiho dan Shinichi pun tersadar dari perbuatan mereka. Tiba-tiba Shiho mendorong Shinichi dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Shinichi tampak baru sadar dari kesetanannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!"_ batin Shinichi panik.

Ting Tong

"SHINICHI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak suara dari luar tampak kesal.

Shinchi pun mengesampingkan paniknya dan segera berlari membukakan pintu.

"Ran?" Shinichi kaget melihat sosok Ran dihadapannya.

Ran hanya menatap Shinichi sinis.

"_A, Apa dia melihatnya?"_ batin Shinchi cemas mengingat tempat ia dan Shiho bermesraan tadi tepat dihadapan jendela depan rumahnya yang diterali tapi tidak terpasang gorden.

"Aku melihat semuanya." kata Ran dengan wajah merah seperti menahan amarah.

"Eh?"

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya saja. Kalau author lagi sedeng, mungkin ntar akan meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Tapi itumah masih *mungkin. Hahay**

**Dan tebak? Ternyata hari ini Author sedang sedeng! hahahha Terdapat sedikit lemon di dalam cerita ini. Untuk membayar kisah yang sudah terlantar lama ini. Silahkan dinikmati minna-saaann ^^**

**Seperti biasa, kita balas review dulu ya untuk chapter 10 kemarin ^^**

aishanara87 waahh, saya pun g tw fict ini akan sampai berapa chapter. Habis g prnh nargetin ato psg strategi jauh, aku mikirnya pas lg ngetik aja hehhe

wahahaha bisa jadi lho. Krna para reader bnyk yg minta fict ini overall dibikin rating M aja nih. Dsar kalian reader2 mesum *authornya jg pdhl XD

kudo shin iya,kau lah si otak mesum wahhha nanti aku usahakan y bikin yg hentai dikit heheh

Nana iya, ini udh update lg. Cpt kan? Aku akan update stiap hari insyaallah. Mgkn sabtu dan minggu libur cz dirumah ada org jd g blh pake laptop.

Renesmee cullen ahahha itulah shinichi! Pokoknya disini akemi itu murid kelas 3 yg besar satu tahun dari adiknya shiho. Jd rata2 umur akemi disini mungkin 17/18 tahun ^^

Nadia shakira makasih ya, ini saya usahakan update ^^

Red Blue ini lagi 1 lg yg mesum *TOS ahahhaa

Guest shinichi: tenang, di chapter ini keinginanmu akan terwujudkan ahahha

Dan tak lupa terimakasih atas favs nya minna-san ^^

Citra Zaoldyeck

KidMoonLight

Kuas tak bertinta

Namikaze ArdhyaMouri

Sapphire666

aishanara87

non nominatur

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho om author *dilemparin uang. Maksudnya, Gosho Aoyama adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED.**

.

.

_**Kita anak Sekolahan**_

_**Chapter 11/?**_

.

.

"Aku melihat semuanya!" bentak Ran menatap Shinichi dengan penuh amarah.

Shinichi hanya diam tidak tahu berkata apa.

"Ternyata selama ini kau membohongiku! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi apa? Kau malah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh itu dengan Shiho! Aku membencimu!" teriak Ran marah dan berlalu meninggalkan Shinichi.

Entah kenapa, Shinichi hanya diam dan tidak mengejar Ran. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Ran, tapi yang ada dipikirannya itu malahan sosok Shiho yang barusan telah mendapati perlakuan tidak baik olehnya.

Shiho pasti marah.

Di lain sisi, Ran terus berlari dan berlari. Dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya Ran terus berlari menembus keremunan di jalanan. Setibanya di halte bis yang lumayan dekat dari rumah Shinichi, Ran berhenti berlari dan menghapus air matanya sambil terisak. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tersiratlah rasa kekecewaan di hatinya.

"Shinichi, tidak mengejarku." isak Ran dengan hati terluka dan terduduk menangis sepuasnya di halte itu.

.

.

CIITTT

Shuichi menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan pinggiran Pantai. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, begitupun Akemi.

"Tempat yang indah kan?" kata Shuichi menatap suasana pantai di senja yang indah itu. Akemi berjalan menghampiri Shuichi yang sedang terpesona oleh keindahan pantai, ia berdiri disamping Shuichi dan ikut memandang pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Ya. Sangat indah." ulas Akemi tersenyum.

Shuichi mengacak-acak rambut Akemi, sehingga membuat Akemi sedikit menunduk dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." gerutu Akemi malu menyingkirkan tangan Shuichi.

"Yaaa, sekarang nona Miyano adalah gadis yang tumbuh manis dan disukai banyak pria." sindir Shuichi kembali menatap ke depan dengan tenang.

"Tapi tuan Shuichi juga sangat disukai para gadis-gadis." timbrung Akemi tidak mau kalah.

"Lantas? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya pria yang akrab dipanggil Akai itu mendekatkan kepalanya kehadapan Akemi. Akemi mencondongkan badannya kebelakang berusaha menjauhi kedekatan itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku permasalahkan." Akemi membuang muka.

Shuichi tersenyum sinis. Lagi, ia memandang ke hamparan laut yang luas dan tumpukan karang yang dihempas ombak itu.

"Tahu tidak? Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apalagi aku juga bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Akemi hanya diam memeluk lengan dan menekurkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga. Senang sekali. Tapi kadang aku juga merasa sedih." Shuichi melirik Akemi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sedih?" ulang Shuichi penasaran.

"Ya, sedih karena keegoisan dan kebodohanku aku kehilangan teman sekaligus orang yang ku cintai."

"Akemi.." Shuichi menatap gadis itu dalam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk kembali bersatu, tapi ia takut, takut nanti gadis itu malah tidak menyukainya dan menjauhinya. Lagi.

"Kau menangisinya?" tanya Shuichi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Karena Shuichi yakin kata-kata itu bisa menghibur gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menangisi masa lalu. Seperih apapun itu." Akemi mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shuichi dan tersenyum. Tapi Shuichi tahu, gadis itu sedang bersandiwara.

"Huft." Shuichi membuang muka. Akemi terlihat heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akemi penasaran.

"Selalu saja begitu. Kau tidak berubah."

"Maksudmu?" Akemi makin penasaran.

"Selalu saja berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang tegar." celetuk Shuichi membuat Akemi terdiam.

Memang benar. Apa yang dikatakan Shuichi memang benar. Akemi tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan airmatanya di hadapan orang lain. Terkecuali kepada Shiho adik kandungnya sendiri. Walau sesakit apapun itu, ia akan selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Di dalam hatinya.

Walau ia tampak selalu tersenyum, tapi Shuichi tahu kalau sebenarnya hatinya menangis. Tiada yang bisa dipercayainya, kecuali Shiho.

"Sudah mau malam, antar aku pulang." Akemi berjalan duluan ke dalam mobil. Shuichi pun menghela nafas.

"Tapi sebentar lagi sunsetnya akan muncul."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat itu lagi." Seolah menyimpan sejuta kenangan buruk akan "Sunset", Akemi bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Shuichi hanya menghela nafas dan ikut masuk ke mobil. Lalu Shuichi pun melajukan mobilnya mengantarkan Akemi pulang.

.

.

Shiho terus mengurung diri di kamar. Sejak kejadian tadi ia hanya tertegun di kamarnya dan teringat kejadian yang penuh dengan hasrat itu. Ia teringat akan ciuman panas Shinichi. Walau awalnya ia menolak, tapi memang dari dalam benak terdalamnya ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Shinichi.

Namun...

"Shiho!" terdengar suara Shinichi mengetuk pintu.

Dor dor dor

"Shiho, buka pintunya." Shinichi kembali memanggil. Tapi Shiho hanya diam dan menutup mata serta kupingnya dengan bantal.

"Shiho." Karena tidak juga ada jawaban, Shinichi mendobrak pintu itu. Shiho yang kaget membuka matanya shock melihat Shinichi kini ada dihadapannya. Berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Shinchi menundukkan kepalanya kehadapan Shiho.

Shiho hanya diam menatap pria itu yang tampaknya tak berani bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Shiho membuang muka.

Shinichi yang merasa Shiho sudah kembali seperti semula dan sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu mencoba sok asyik dan mencairkan suasana.

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Hmm, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana kalau besok pergi jalan-jalan ke taman ria?" tawar Shinichi kembali cengengesan. Shiho yang merasa harus mengendalikan diripun berpura-pura tenang dan menyetujuinya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu besok pulang sekolah ya."

"Oke." Shinichi mengedipkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Shiho. Setelah memastikan Shinichi berlalu, Shiho kembali murung.

"_Kenapa harus melupakan moment yang indah itu?"_ batin Shiho menyesal.

.

.

Pagi itu Shinichi keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Ia mengamati sekitar, tidak ada Ran disana. Padahal biasanya Ran akan menjemputnya dan pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tapi sepertinya Ran benar-benar marah.

"Huah." Shinichi hanya membuang nafas dan berlalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Setibanya di sekolah, ia tampak dihadang oleh Vermouth dan kawan-kawannya.

"SHINICHI!" bentak Vermouth menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Huh! Enteng sekali kau bertanya setelah kau menyakiti hati adik kandungku!" bentak Vermouth membuat teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya ikut memandang Shinichi sinis.

"Nee-chan, aku menghormatimu sebagai seniorku. Tapi Jangan ikut campur masalahku dengan Ran!" ujar Sinichi menatap Vermouth tajam. Sehingga membuat Vermouth sedikit ngeri melihat wajah serius Shinichi itu.

"Shi, shinichi." Vermouth dan kawan-kawannya terlihat takut melihat respon dingin Shinichi barusan. Shinichi hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu kedalam kelasnya meninggalkan Vermouth and the Gang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"iii, Shinichi terlihat mengerikan sekali."

"Iya, tidak biasanya ia seperti itu." kata teman-teman Vermouth ngeri. Vermouth hanya bisa terdiam mengepal erat tangannya.

Di sisi lain, Shiho dan Akemi berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Mereka tampak mengobrol sedikit tentang kejadian kemarin, tentu saja tentang Akemi dan Shuichi yang ke Pantai kemarin. Kalau masalah Shiho dan Shinichi kemarin, ia membiarkan kakaknya untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Setibanya di sekolah keduanya berpisah. Shiho masuk ke kelasnya dan Akemi ke kelasnya. Namun di tengah koridor saat sedang berjalan seorang diri, Akemi dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Akemi kepada pria bertampang ramah dan lembut berkacamata itu.

"Shuichi menyukaimu ya?" tanya pria yang akrab dipanggil Araide itu.

Akemi hanya membuang muka.

"Kau salah orang." Akemi melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi Araide menarik tangan Akemi paksa dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ronta Akemi walau harus terpaksa menurut.

"Ikut saja." Araide tersenyum.

Sampailah mereka di kelas paling senior di sekolah itu, yaitu kelasnya Shuichi.

"Ini kan," belum sempat Akemi menuntaskan ucapannya, ia sudah disambut hangat oleh adegan mesra Vermouth yang tengah menangis di pelukan Shuichi didalam kelas. Murid-murid ikut tercengang melihat moment itu. Terutama Akemi. Mendadak ia merasakan darahnya naik menuju ubun-ubun. Akemi mendorong Araide dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu.

Araide hanya diam menatap kepergian Akemi.

"Hmm." Pria misterius yang dingin tapi ramah itu hanya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hiks. Ran sangat malang. Aku menyayanginya." Isak Vermouth pura-pura berusaha mengambil hati Shuichi. Tapi Shuichi segera melepaskan pelukan Vermouth.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau digosipkan hanya karena kau ingin mengambil perhatian semua orang di sekolah ini." kata Shuichi dingin kembali ketempat duduknya.

Vermouth hanya tersenyum di dalam diam. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya saat Araide sudah duduk duluan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Vermouth kepada Araide teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku sudah membawanya kesini. Sepertinya aku tahu sekarang tujuanmu menyuruhku membawa gadis itu ke kelas kita."

Vermouth tertawa lantang, sehingga membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Siapa suruh dia mencari gara-gara denganku." kata Vermouth dengan wajah sadis.

"Lain kali kalau meminta bantuanku untuk hal yang tidak berguna, aku tidak akan mau lagi." Kata Araide tampak kesal, walaupun mimik wajahnya tetap sendu dan ramah.

"Vermouth hanya tersenyum licik.

.

.

BLAM

Akemi menutup pintu kamar mandi Putri itu rapat-rapat. Ia bersandar di pintu WC dan menangis. Menangis karena amarahnya yang sudah ingin meledak-ledak keluar.

"Pembohong." isak Akemi mengingat ucapan Shuichi yang berkata hanya mencintai dirinya.

Di lain sisi, Shiho masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Shinichi, kawan serumah dan sebangkunya itu.

"Pagi Miyano." sapa Shinichi tersenyum ke arah Shiho. Shiho hanya menguap dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Tak berselang lama masuklah Ran ke dalam kelas. Ia mengerling Shinichi dan Shiho yang tampak sangat akrab, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit hati lagi. Tapi ia menahannya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Sonoko menyambut kedatangannya dengan canda.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Kau jadi menyusul pria itu?" colek Sonoko menggoda Ran. Ran hanya menunduk. Sonoko heran melihat Ran yang tidak biasanya suram seperti ini. Ia menunduk dan melihat kenapa Ran tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata tampak butir air mata membasahi rok gadis itu.

"Ran!" teriak Sonoko mengagetkan seisi kelas. Bahkan Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Ran, kenapa kau menangis?" Sonoko penasaran dan tidak suka melihat gadis itu menangis. Sontak Shinichi merasakan kalau itu adalah karena dia. Shiho yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengerling Shinichi.

"Ada apa?"

Shinichi hanya menggeleng.

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa kau tidak menenangkannya?" Shiho membuat Shinichi tertegun.

Shinichi pun bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Ran. Tapi Ran tetap menunduk dan menangis.

"Shinichi." Sonoko memandang Shinichi meminta penjelasan. Tapi Shinichi hanya diam dan tiba-tiba menarik Ran keluar kelas. Walau terpaksa, Ran pun mengikutinya.

Shinichi membawa Ran untuk duduk di bangku belakang sekolah. Mereka sengaja bolos untuk bicara berdua. Ran masih menekurkan kepalanya. Shinichi menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambut Ran.

"Maaf." Hanya hal itu yang bisa diucapkan Shinichi.

"Maaf telah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku memang merasa nyaman bersamamu, tapi entah kenapa itu hanyalah perasaan nyaman memiliki sahabat yang menakjubkan sepertimu. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku menyadari perasaanku terhadap Shiho. Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu." Shinichi menunduk merasa bersalah. Tapi sebagai lelaki, ia memang harus jujur akan perasaannya.

Ran masih menekurkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau membenciku silahkan saja. Tapi jangan membenci Shiho. Dia hanyalah korban perasaanku. Aku yang memaksanya melakukan hal seperti itu. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya." ulas Shinichi sungkan.

Tak juga mendengar jawaban dari Ran, Shinichi pun bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Ran, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini saja. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi ku harap kau mau menerimanya dan kita kembali seperti dulu, sebagai sahabat."

Ran masih terdiam. Shinichipun ikut terdiam. Tiada kata lagi yang keluar, karena Shinichi merasa sudah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Sekarang tinggal Ran, bagaimana akhirnya Ran lah yang bisa menentukan.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, merasa tidak diacuhkan dan memang Ran butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Shinichi melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi beberapa langkah berjalan, Ran ikut bangkit dan memanggil pria itu.

"Shinichi."

Shinichipun terhenti dan berbalik. Tampak di ujung sana Ran berdiri menatapnya dalam.

"Seharusnya memang tidak harus begini. Aku hanya memaksakan perasaanku. Tapi melihatmu dan Shiho, aku merasa kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Untuk itu, asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan mengikhlaskan kau dengannya. Dan kita kembali seperti dulu," Ran mengerem ucapannya dan tersenyum.

"Sahabat."

Shinichi tertegun. Tak disangka Ran akan semudah itu memaafkannya dan menyetujui permintaannya.

"Ran?"

Ran tertawa dan menghampiri Shinichi.

"Baka! Jangan mengecewakan Shiho ya." Ran menjitak Shinichi dan berjalan duluan. Shinichi hanya terdiam menatap punggung Ran yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Ran. Tapi kau berhak bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan itu hanya bisa kau dapat dari pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu." batin Shinichi.

"Eh Ran!" tiba-tiba Sonoko mengagetkan Ran.

"Y, ya?"

"Tahu tidak, akhir-akhir ini ada sekelompok pria jahat yang suka berkeliaran di dekat sekolah-sekolah lho. Mereka satu komplotan di dalam mobil dan mengincar murid Perempuan yang sedang sendirian atau berdua. Kita harus berhati-hati."

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Ran ngeri.

Sonoko mengangguk.

"Benar. Sampai saat ini sudah 5 murid yang jadi korban. Jadi kalau masuk busway harus berhati-hati."

"Huah, mengerikan sekali. Semoga mereka cepat tertangkap." kata Ran takut.

"Ke-5 korban itu satunya meninggal bunuh diri karena prustasi lho. Sedangkan selebihnya ada yang mengurung diri dan menjadi anti sosial karena shock. Ada juga yang kritis di Rumah sakit. Sekitar 10 orang memperkosa mereka secara bergantian. Sungguh menyedihkan."

"Iya Sonoko. Aku takut!" kata Ran ngeri.

"Ya sudah, sampai komplotan itu tertangkap kau pulang ku antar saja ya sama supirku." Tawar Sonoko berbaik hati. Ran mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Sonoko."

.

.

Ran kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang cerah. Murid-murid di kelas tampak kaget melihat perubahan mimik wajah gadis itu yang tadi menangis kini malah tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Ran, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sonoko heran.

Ran tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hmm, Sonoko, aku dan Shinichi sudah putus. Kami merasa sudah tidak cocok lagi."

"APA?" kaget Sonoko. Sonoko mengepal erat tangannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan pria itu sehingga membuat hubungan kalian berakhir?" geram Sonoko.

Ran hanya menggeleng.

"Sudahlah. Kami ingin terus berteman saja. Kami kan sahabat." Kata Ran centil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sonoko. Sonoko hanya tertegun.

"Huft, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kata Sonoko kembali fokus ke PR-nya.

Ran menatap pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela di sebelah tempat duduknya itu. Ia sedikit menyipitkan mata dan kembali murung.

"_Walaupun susah untuk melupakan sakit hati itu, tapi demi dirinya aku akan ikut bahagia. Karena cinta memang tidak harus memiliki."_ batin Ran tersenyum.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Shinichi menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Shiho ke taman Ria. Setelah sebelumnya izin ke Akemi untuk pergi berdua, Shiho dan Shinichi pun berlalu meninggalkan Akemi sendirian.

"Kemana mereka?" batin Akemi terdiam. Dalam murung Akemi melangkah pulang, tapi ia dicegat oleh seseorang.

Tin Tin

Pria itu mengklakson Akemi dari atas mobilnya. Tampaklah Shuichi tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Shuichi. Tapi Akemi hanya membuang muka dan terus melangkah.

"Akemi-chaaan~" teriak para Akemi lovers mengikuti dari belakang. Shuichi jadi kehilangan Akemi.

"Akemi?" batin Shuichi merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Sementara itu, Akemi segera naik busway dan duduk di samping jendela. Para pria di Busway itu melirik Akemi dan tampak ikut terpikat oleh kecantikannya. Tapi Akemi tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampiri Akemi dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai nona manis."

Akemi hanya membuang muka.

"Wah sombong sekali." Pria itu dengan santai tertawa ke teman-temannya yang berdiri bergelantungan di tengah-tengah.

"I am sorry. But don't judge me." tutur Akemi malas. Tapi pria-pria itu tertawa lagi. Bahkan dengan lantang.

"Hei, mau melawan ya? Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang kau sedang di wilayah kekuasaan siapa?" Akemi tertegun dan mengamati busway itu. Ternyata ada yang aneh.

Semua penumpang busway itu, Pria. Dan wajah mereka tampak tersenyum aneh ke arahnya. Senyum Licik. Akemi menyadarinya.

"Kalian..."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halo minna-saan~ **

**Waah~ melihat respon Chapter sebelumnya kayaknya pada kecewa nih si Shuichi-Vermouth-Akemi-Araide menjadi dominan cerita. Ahahha, gomenne. Baiklah, kalau begitu Author akan berusaha mengurangi porsi cerita mereka. Dan mungkin memang benar, karena permintaan pemirsa juga Fict ini pun saya ganti dengan Rating M, karena mengingat dan menimbang pikiran mesum para Reader yang pengen banget liat Shin-shi mesra-mesraan ahaha *Padahal Author juga pengen banget XD* Jadi, untuk Remaja yang berusia 16 tahun kebawah kembali lah ke asal kalian, karena Fanfict ini mungkin hanya untuk orang dewasa ahahaha. Piisssss. Tapi kalau tetap mau baca gpp ko, asal yang bagian Hentainya jangan dibaca ya ^^**

**Oke selamat menikmati.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya yang meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Hohoho**

**Seperti biasa, kita balas review dulu ya untuk chapter 11 kemarin ^^**

oke sip broth, ini sudah saya Rate M ko ^^

Nana okay, saya akan mengusahakan mengutamakan shin-shi hehehe

aishanara87 itulah kehebatan mereka. Sahabat lama, pacaran bentar aja ya. Hahaa iya mau update tiap hari nih, hehehe diusahakan.

Red Blue tenaaang, di Chapter ini mungkin mereka akan kembali seperti Chapter 10 XD

Renesmee cullen maklum, pikiran author yang ababil tanpa rencana ini kdg2 suka aneh, hehehe tapi tenang setelah mendengar masukan kalian, author akan mencoba mengutamakan Shin-Shi oke ;)

_**Dan tak lupa terimakasih atas favs nya minna-san ^^**_

Citra Zaoldyeck

KidMoonLight

Kuas tak bertinta

Namikaze ArdhyaMouri

Sapphire666

aishanara87

non nominatur

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED. Saya hanya meminjam Karakter ciptaannya tanpa ijin karena dia tidak mau membuat adegan Cinta yang lebih untuk pasangan Favorite saya XD *dilemparin uang***

.

.

_**Kita anak Sekolahan**_

_**Chapter 12/?**_

.

.

Shinichi dan Shiho akhirnya tiba di Taman bermain yang terletak di pusat kota. Setelah membeli karcis, Shinichi menghampiri Shiho yang tengah membeli minuman Soda. Gadis itu menyodorkan minuman di tangan kanannya ke Shinichi. Begitu Shinichi akan meraihnya, Shiho malah menempelkan kaleng minuman itu ke pipi Shinichi sehingga membuat buih air yang mengelilingi minuman kaleng itu menempel di pipi Shinichi.  
>Shiho tertawa. Ia pun membuka minuman kalengnya dan meminumnya smbari berjalan ke pintu masuk taman. Shinichi hanya terdiam cengo melihat tawa Shiho yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia pun menyusul Shiho dan meminum minumannya sembari berjalan.<br>"Eh lihat, bagaimana kalau naik itu?" Shinichi menunjuk Roller Coaster di seberang mereka. Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya dan terdengarlah suara jeritan pekik ketakutan para pengunjung.  
>"GYAAAAA!" teriak para pengunjung yang menaiki Roller Coastear besar itu saat mereka di puncak rel. Shiho hanya tersenyum sinis.<p>

"Siapa takut." Ia balas menantang.  
>Shinichi yang tampak sangat bersemangat itu pun menarik tangan Shiho dan membawanya ke antrian wahana itu.<br>Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sudah duduk di atas wahana itu dan meluncur. Tentu saja saat Roller Coaster itu melaju sangat kencang membuat semua penumpang histeris. Bahkan Shiho yang sangat kalem pun. Namun ajaib, sepertiya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Shinichi. Ia tampak santai dan tertawa melihat Shiho yang sangat Luar biasa hari ini.  
>Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah waktunya untuk mereka kembali ke daratan. Shiho yang tadi histeria tampak terdiam lemas turun dari wahana itu. Shinichi yang merasa kasihan mengajak Shiho untuk duduk di bangku.<br>"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi cemas. Shiho hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tiba-tiba cegukan.  
>"Kurasa akibat meminum soda ta.. Huk." ucapan Shiho terputus oleh cegukannya.<br>Shinichi hanya tertawa menunggu ulasan Shiho.  
>"perutku merasa kembung dan berbuih setelah isinya dikocok-kocok saat naik wahana itu. Huk." Shiho kembali cegukan.<br>Shinichi hanya cengo.  
>"Ya sudah,nanti juga hilang sendiri. Mau kemana lagi nih?" tanya Shinichi mengajak Shiho bangkit.<br>"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan keadaan, huk, seperti ini." Shiho masih cegukan dan menutup mulutnya.  
>Shinichi menghela nafas.<br>"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu aku akan mengeluarkan jurus untuk menghilangkan cegukan itu." Shinichi menghela nafas.  
>Shiho hanya tercengang.<br>"Huk. Apa itu? Kalau tau lakukan dong. Huk." Shiho terus cegukan. Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
>"Gimana ya? Tapi jangan marah ya,"<br>Shiho mengangguk.  
>"Iya, cepatlah. Huk. Kalau tidak aku ti,"<br>CHU~  
>Tiba-tiba mata Shiho terbelalak saat barusan bibir Shinichi menyentuh bibirnya lembut memberikan sensasi ciuman yang sangat manis, berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya yang penuh Passionate Kiss.<br>"ƗƗeª..ƗƗeª..ƗƗeª..ƗƗeª =D, Ngga cegukan lagi kan?" tawa Shinichi memberikan tanda piss ke arah Shiho yang hanya bisa terdiam shock.  
>Memang benar, cegukan Shiho sudah hilang.<br>Tapi...  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan, yandareee?!" bentak Shiho maluu karena di cium di tempat ramai sembari menjitak Shinichi.<br>"AW!" erang Shinichi kesakitan.  
>"Tapi kan tadi kau yang minta." kata Shinichi kesal. Shiho hanya melangkah duluan.<br>"Itu pelajaran karena tidak bilang kalau cara pengobatannya begitu." kata Shiho sembari berlalu.  
>"Dasar gadis aneh!" omel Shinichi segera menyusulnya.<p>

TEP

Shiho tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Shinichi yang berjalan di belakangnya pun tak sengaja menabrak Shiho dari belakang.

"Aduh! Kenapa tiba tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Aku baru ingat, yang kemarin menggedor pintu siapa?" tanya Shiho membuat Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Ran." katanya lemes.

"Ada apa memangnya? Dan tadi kenapa Ran menangis?" Shiho bertanya heran. Shinichi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya merasa kami tidak cocok. Aku mengutarakannya kepada Ran, walau awalnya sulit menerima tapi akhirnya Ran juga berpikiran sama dan kami kembali menjadi teman saja. Ya, Sahabat sih kayak dulu." terang Shinichi sembari mengiringi langkah Shiho.

"Hmm, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Ya, kenapa lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang merasa tidak cocok. Memangnya perasaan bisa dipaksakan? Nggak kan?" ujar Shinichi terlihat kesel.

Shiho hanya diam dan menekur.

"Apa karena aku?" tanya Shiho membuat Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lho? Bukan kok. Ini memang keputusan kami. Kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Baiklah. Aku coba percaya kata-katamu." ujar Shiho kusam melanjutkan langkahnya.

Shinichi hanya menghela nafas. Ia menatap punggung Shiho yang melangkah di depannya.

"Andai saja kau tahu, aku lebih nyaman bersamamu." batin Shinichi dan mengejar Shiho.

.

.

"Hmmm." Akemi mencoba berteriak, tapi mulutnya di plester dan tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan erat. Beberapa orang pria menariknya paksa ke sebuah tempat yang sangat kotor, sepi dan sempit. Lalu ia pun di dorong ke sudut ruangan yang gelap itu.

BRUUKK

Akemi terjatuh dan merasakan tulang tangannya patah karena terhempas dengan keras.

"Diam kau disana sampai giliranmu tiba!" ujar lelaki itu sembari menutup pintu.

BLAM

"HMM!" teriak Akemi ketakutan. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Seperti ruangan yang memang dibuat untuk menyandra orang. Akemi merasa ketakutan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Sendiri.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dari dekat dinding. Akemi menoleh ke sumber cahaya dan mendapati seorang gadis sebaya dengannya disana sedang menyalakan Lighstik.

"Hm!" seolah meminta pertolongan, Akemi terus bergumam dari balik lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

SREEK

Gadis itu membuka lakban itu, sehingga Akemi bisa bernafas lega.

"Huah, siapa kau? Terimakasih." kata Akemi setelah merasa lega.

Tapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Bisu?" batin Akemi memperhatikan gadis yang berlumuran darah, berambut pendek dan berpakaian seragam kumal itu.

"Kau pasti disekap mereka juga ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia melepas ikatan Akemi dan mengelus rambut gadis itu. Walau sedikit takut, tapi Akemi berusaha tenang.

"Jangan takut. Aku sama sepertimu, tawanan. Begitupun mereka." Gadis misterius itu mengarahkan lighstiknya ke sisi lain, dan tampaklah disana sekitar 6 orang gadis SMA sepertinya sedang terikat dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya.

"Ti, tidak mungkin." batin Akemi ngeri.

"Tapi tenang. Aku sebenarnya adalah, FBI." lirih gadis itu berbisik ke telinga Akemi. Akemi membelalakkan matanya dan mengerling gadis yang tengah memperlihatkan Kartu Nama nya itu ke arah Akemi.

"Namaku Jodie. Aku akan membebaskan kalian." kata Gadis bernama Jodie itu berdiri dengan gagah.

"F, FBI?" gumam Akemi shock. Ia berpikir, kalau sudah FBI yang turun tangan, pasti penjahatnya sudah kelas kakap. Apa gadis yang seorang diri itu bisa menyelamatkan dia dan gadis-gadis itu?

"Akai." batin Akemi menunduk dan tanpa sadar menangis.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah puas bermain di Taman Ria, Shinichi dan Shiho pun pulang ke rumah. Tapi sayangnya mereka malah kehujanan dan pulang dengan basa-basah. Shiho duluan ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Sedangkan Shinichi langsung ke kamar mandi karena sudah merasa tidak nyaman pengen mandi. Shiho mencari sosok kakaknya Akemi, tapi ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Ia sedikit panik dan segera turun ke bawah mencari Shinichi yang kebetulan baru keluar WC sembari memasang resleting celananya.

"Shinichi!"

"EEHH!" Shinichi membelakang dan memasang resletingnya secepatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi melihat Shiho yang panik.

"Kakak, kakak tidak ada."

"Lhah? Padahal kan sudah pulang duluan." kata Shinichi heran.

"Makanya itu, kemana dia?" kata Shiho cemas.

"Mungkin dia pergi dengan Shuichi kali." terka Shinichi berusaha menenangkan Shiho. Shiho hanya terdiam tampak berpikir.

"Benar juga sih." kata Shiho sedikit lega. Ia pun kembali ke lantai atas, kamarnya.

"Eh Shiho!" tegur Shinichi saat Shiho hendak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa?" kata Shiho kesal karena sudah kedinginan.

"Ini, tolong kerokin dong." kata Shinichi menyodorkan koin dan balsem ke arah Shiho. Shiho hanya tercengang.

"Kerok? Apa itu?" kata Shiho heran.

"Aduuhh, kau tidak tahu ya? Kerok itu... aduuh, gimana jelasin ya." Shinichi bingung sendiri baru ingat kalau Shiho adalah orang Barat XD

"Ya sudah, kalau nggak bisa pijitin saja."

"Iya nanti ya aku mau ganti baju dulu." Shiho langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Di kamarmu saja ya." teriak Shinichi dari luar kamar. Shiho tidak menjawab dan segera mengganti bajunya.

"Shiho! Lama banget si.."

KREK

"Masuklah." Shiho membuka pintu dan mengajak Shinichi masuk ke kamarnya. Shinichi sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pakaian tidur Shiho yang tipis. Sehingga membuat pakaian dalam gadis itu terlihat dari luar karena sedikit transparan.

"Duduklah."

Shinichi duduk di atas kasur Shiho membelakangi gadis itu. Shiho duduk dibelakang Shinichi dan mengambil balsem tadi. Sementara itu Shinichi membuka bajunya malu-malu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shiho menyadari ketidaknyamanan Shinichi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kecapeian dan pegal. Cepatlah pijit aku mau tidur nyenyak."

Shiho pun mengoleskan balsem itu dan memijit Shinichi dari belakang dengan lembut. Shinichi yang merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan nyaman dari Shiho merasa mendingan dan sedikit mengantuk. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ada getaran-getaran aneh di dadanya setiap Shiho berbicara dan nafas gadis itu menyentuh tengkuknya.

"... Mungkin Ran akan menjaga jarak dariku. Ia pasti tidak suka aku ada di rumahmu. Makanya setuju saja dengan ajakanmu walau terpaksa agar kau tidak marah," ujar Shiho mengomel sendirian di belakang. Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan meraba tangan Shiho yang sedang memijit punggungnya.

"Eh?" Shiho menghentikan pijitannya menyadari tangannya yang dipegang Shinichi.

"Shiho," Shinichi mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap gadis itu. Shiho hanya terdiam heran.

"Aku," Shinichi meraba bahu Shiho.

"Menyukaimu." ujarnya memberanikan diri. Shiho hanya ternganga.

"Apa? Tapi, tapi kau kan baru putus dari Ran." ujar Shiho shock. Shinichi hanya menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

"Aku begitu karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Saat kita bermesraan di bawah itu aku menyadari ternyata selama ini aku lebih nyaman bersamamu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Ran. Dan melihat kau dengan Kaito aku cemburu lho." terang Shinichi kembali menatap Shiho. Tapi baru saja ia menoleh, Shiho sudah meraih kepalanya dan mencium pria itu dengan hangat.

"Baka! Aku juga berpikir begitu tahu." lirih Shiho melepas ciumannya.

"Shi, Shiho?" kali ini Shinichi yang shock. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Lama, sangat lama. Sehingga membuat suasana di kamar itu menjadi sepi.

Shinichi perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Shiho, lalu merekapun berciuman dengan lembut. Menciptakan sensasi manis, sangat manis karena mereka merasa lega sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing.

Baiklah, untuk menit-menit pertama memang hanya sebuah ciuman yang manis, ciuman ABG. Tapi berselang kemudian ciuman itu pun memanas. Perlahan Shinichi merebahkan tubuh Shiho ke belakang sehingga membuat dirinya menindih tubuh gadis yang mungil itu.

"Ah," desis Shiho saat Shinichi menciumi dagunya lembut dan mengecup lehernya yang jenjang.

"Shinichi." Shiho meremas-remas rambut Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi tampak sibuk memerikan tanda cintanya di leher Shiho. Dari leher turun ke bahunya yang mulus. Dan kini Tangannya membuka kancing baju Shiho satu persatu hingga tinggal 2 kancing dibagian bawah blush tersebut. Setelah itu tangan Shinichi dengan lihai mengangkat cup BH Shiho naik keatas agar tak menghalangi payudara Shiho yang telah membusung besar itu. Diremas-remasnya payudara Shiho dengan gemas. Sementara itu mulutnya menciumi serta menjilati leher Shiho.

"Euumffh euummmh elm elllmfh.." Shiho tampak bergairah dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Shinichi. Shinichi memilin puting payudara Shiho secara bersamaan. Membuat gadis itu menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." Shinichi terus turun hingga ke dada Shiho tanpa mengacuhkan desahan Shiho. Shinichi menjilati dan juga mengemuti payudara serta puting milik, ehm pacarnya itu. Sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menelusup kedalam celana Shiho dan mengusap-usap bibir vegy Shiho dari luar celana dalamnya.

Ritme usapan Shinichi di vegy Shiho makin bertambah, bahkan kini ia juga menusuk-nusukan jari tengahnya pada liang surgawi Shiho yang masih dilindungi CD itu. Tak berselang lama kemudian tubuh Shiho mengejang untuk sesaat, vegy-nya basah tanda telah mencapai klimaks.  
>"Hmm baiklah. Ayo lakukan.." pinta Shiho kesal karena dari tadi Shinichi sibuk bermain sendiri.<p>

Sinichi semakin bergairah. Ia membuka celana dan celana dalamnya sendiri, sehingga nampaklah peny-nya yang agak membesar membuat Shiho takjub. Shinichi tampak tak sabar dan membuka celana Shiho lalu tangannya menyibakkan celana dalam Shiho agar tak menghalangi vegy pacarnya itu. Ia mengecup vegy gadis itu dengan lembut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke seonggok daging yang tampak kenyal itu. Shinichi menjilati bibir vegy Shiho yang sudah basah itu. Shiho terlihat menggelinjang geli namun menikmatinya sembari sedikit mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambut Shinichi. Kemudian Shinichi pun mulai mengarahkan peny-nya ke vegy Shiho. Kepalanya memasuki vegy gadis itu dan dengan sekali hentakan.

BLEEESH

Peny Shinichi sukses memasuki vegy Shiho hingga mentok.

"Ahh..." Shiho sedikit berteriak mendapati kehebatan Shinichi memasukkan peny-nya dengan mudah. Padahal inilah pertama kali Shiho melakukan hal dewasa ini, tentu saja sebelumnya ia masih perawan. Dan kini Shinichi, orang yang dicintainyalah yang mengambil perawannya.

Shihichi mendiamkan sesaat peny-nya untuk menikmati sensasi pijatan vegyna Shiho. Setelah dirasa telah cukup lalu dia menaik turunkan pinggulnya tuk mengocok vegy Shiho sang kekasih.

Clep Clleepp cleep

"Ah Shinichiii ah sssh nngh kau besar disana ah nnggh ah" desah Shiho. Shinichi lalu makin cepat mengocok sembari tangannya memegang erat payudara Shiho kemudian dijilatinya sambil terus mengocok.

"Euulm elm elm euumh" Shiho hanya bisa menikmati yang diberikan oleh pacarnya. Dia membenamkan kepala Shinichi di dalam belahan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Teruuuush ah ah sssh.." lirih Shiho mendapati kenikmatan itu. Sinichi dengan senang hati menurutinya. Di kocoknya vegy Shiho dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Clep Clep Clep Cleeep

Merasa puas dengan posisi itu lalu Shinichi meminta Shiho membalik tubuhnya dan menungging diatas kasur. Kemudian Shinichi memasukan peny-nya ke liang surgawi Shiho dari bagian belakang.

BLEEEESH clep

"Aaah nice position. ah emmffh.." racau Shinichi.

Sesudah itu Shinichi lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Clup Clup Cliip plak plak

"Ah ah uuh ah nnngh ah sssh ooowh eemphffh ah." tempo permainan makin meningkat. Kini bahkan Shiho ikut menggerakan pinggulnya searah jarum jam mengikuti ritme kocokan Shinichi tuk mengimbanginya.

15 menit kemudian, keringat mereka bercucuran membasahi tubuh, nafas mereka kian memburu.

"Aaaah Shinichi i cuuuuum.. aaaaaaaaaaah"

Croot

Vegy Shiho memuncratkan cairan awet muda lalu lemas dan memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Shinichi terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat lagi.

Clep plak plak clep clep clep plak

"Ssssh uuch ah aku aakan keluaaarr..uuuch." ucap Shinichi. Dia lalu mengeluarkan peny-nya dari vegy Shiho.

CRROOOOT Croot crot..

Spermanya keluar diatas pantat Shiho sangat banyak.

"Hah hah ah hah.." Nafas mereka masih tak beraturan.

Shinichi yang tampak capek merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Shiho yang juga tidak kalah capek. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat mengecup dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." lirih Shinichi tersenyum lembut ke arah Shiho. Shiho ikut tersenyum.

"I love you too." lirihnya dan memejamkan mata untuk istirahat sebentar. Dan merekapun tertidur dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam. Shiho membuka matanya. Tampaklah Shinichi tengah berbaring disebelahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai wajah Shinichi yang tampan. Ia bangkit dari kasur dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Tapi tiba-tiba Shiho teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur.

"Sudah jam 11 malam tapi kakak belum pulang juga." Batinnya mulai cemas. Ia segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil Handphonenya. Lalu ia pun menghubungi nomor kakaknya itu. Tapi Handphone Akemi tidak aktif. Merasa panik Shiho pun menghubungi nomor Shuichi yang kebetulan diambilnya dari Handphone Shinichi.

"Halo?" kata Shiho setelah mendengar suara dari seberang.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu ketus.

"Ini aku Shiho. Sempai, apa kau bersama kakak?" tanya Shiho to the point.

"Akemi? Tidak. Tadi sepertinya ia marah padaku dan menolak ku antar pulang. Kenapa emang?" tanya Shuichi heran.

"Kakak masih belum pulang sampai saat ini."

"APA?" Shuichi tampak kaget dan langsung menutup telpon.

"Jadi kau tidak bersamanya. Ya sudah aku akan pergi mencarinya." Shiho pun menutup telepon. Di sisi lain, Shuichi yang tadi sedang tiduran di atas tempat tidur bangkit dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya. Ia masuk ke mobil dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Shinichi.

"Akemi.." batin Shuichi cemas.

**TBC **

**Oke, nah bagaimana kawan-kawan? Sudahkah kalian puas? Ahahhaa**

**Sebenernya saya gak bisa bikin lemon. Itu saya lihat sedikit-sedikit dari cerita dewasa dan saya tulis dengan mengkreasikannya. Karena saya walaupun membuat cerita lemon bukan berarrti saya pernah melakukan hal itu lho. *aku kan anak polos *o***

**Oke, komentarnya jangan lupa. Masukan nya juga diterima buat nambah inspirasi Author. Mungkin besok Author tidak update karena pulsa modem sudah mau habis. **

**Invite juga ya pin BB ku, 208c977c.**

**Arigatou~ ^^v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Minna-saaannn, gomen saya baliknya lama bgt T_T**

**Ini kemarin lg ga ada mood bgt buat nulis. Apalagi gegara lagi di terpa DeathN**e sindrom. Jadi puasin nonton tuh anime ampe habis deh. Dan tahukan kalian, saya jadi pengen bikin Crossover DCxDN lho. Ntar baca yah ^^ Silahkan di komen juga mau make siapa aja tokohnya dari DC. Saya sih rencananya pengen bikin ShihoxNear. Karena menurut saya mereka itu mirip dan KLOP juga. Ga kalah ama Shinshi deh *digaplak**

**O iya, ini adalah Chapter terakhir dari Chapter yang sudah lama terlantar ampe setengah tahun ini. Memang pasti tidak memuaskan. Tapi tunggu saja Ceritanya hahahha**

**Oke selamat menikmati. Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir ^^**

**Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya**

**Rating : Sesuai ceritanya yang meningkat ratingnya jadi M. Hohoho**

**Seperti biasa, kita balas review dulu ya untuk chapter 12 kemarin ^^**

aishanara87 wah udh nikah ya? Syukurlah. Tapi tentang Shinshi punya anak nggak bisa terkabulkan nih, karena disini mereka Cuma sebatas begitu aja. Kalo dari sudut pandang saya, di Luar negeri/Jepang itu ML itu sudah seperti kewajiban orang pacaran. Jadi sekali ML belum tentu hamil dan tidak mau mereka punya anak secepatnya, kan masih kelas 2 SMA hehehe mohon maaf ya, tapi kapan2 author akan buatkan yang ShinShi Full M nya ahhaha

gpp lah sekali2 ahahaha

Renesmee cullen wah, maaf ya ngga bisa nampilin ortu Shiho juga. Karena cerita ini sudah berakhir disini ^^

Red Blue wahahha padahal saya sudah uring2an berani nulis fict berating M ini lho. Emg sih lemonnya masih jauuhhh ahhaha

C-hiex yapz, ini semua berakhir disini. ^^

Guest wah, Shiho nya nggak hamil disini ^^

Olalla begitulah si mesume Shinichi XD

Dewi Natalia wah maaf ngga ada mesume Shinchi lagi disini, tp tunggu saja Oneshootnya ^^

Maaf-Tidak-Pakai-Account-FFn wah idemu ku terima di tidak ada nama ahahha

Zara zaneta nggaaaaa T_T

Guest maaf ya, kemarin saya lagi bad mood hehehe

Baby face wah se-ai. Ane juga mikirnya gitu kalo udh M pasti Shihonya OOC bgt

Elen engga ko, ini udah END. ^^

_**Dan tak lupa terimakasih atas favs nya minna-san ^^**_

Citra Zaoldyeck

KidMoonLight

Kuas tak bertinta

Namikaze ArdhyaMouri

Sapphire666

aishanara87

non nominatur

**Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho adalah pemilik syah DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED. Saya hanya meminjam Karakter ciptaannya tanpa ijin karena dia tidak mau membuat adegan Cinta yang lebih untuk pasangan Favorite saya XD *dilemparin uang***

.

.

_**Kita anak Sekolahan**_

_**Chapter 13/?**_

.

.

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempat dibekapnya para murid-murid SMA itu terbuka dengan keras. Yang mana berhasil mengagetkan seisi ruangan yang sudah Stress dikurung itu.

"KAU!" pria bertubuh besar masuk ke ruangan dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang diikat disebelah Akemi.

"HAH?" Akemi bergidik menyadari arah tunjukan pria besar itu adalah wanita bernama Jodie yang mengaku dari FBI itu. Jodie hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari helaian rambutnya.

"Jodie?" lirih Akemi cemas.

"_Tenang. Tetaplah berpura-pura masih terikat. Kau akan segera selamat._" bisik Jodie melihatkan senyum penuh percaya dirinya sebelum pria besar itu menarik wanita itu untuk bangkit.

"Jodie!" teriak Akemi. Namun pria besar itu malah menendang Akemi.

"Urgh.." Akemi merasakan sakit yang dalam pada perutnya yang barusan ditendang.

"DIAM KAU! Secepatnya setelah ini giliranmu! Ahahahaha." tawa lantang pria itu menggema membuat para sandra semakin ketakutan.

Jodie melirik ke arah Akemi. Ia tampak khawatir tapi menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan mudah.

"Hei, jangan lupa, lakukan sesuai arahanku." Jodie mengedip ke arah Akemi. Akemi hanya terpana.

"DASAR WANITA BAWEL! Ayo cepat jalan! Mau ku tendang juga ha!" bentak pria itu langsung menggiring Jodie ke luar ruangan.

BLAM

"Jodie..." Akemi hanya bisa menangis saat punggung wanita itu tak terlihat lagi. Pintu ditutup dan ruangan itu pun kembali gelap. Akemi kembali membuka ikatan tali yang tadi terpaksa ia pasang lagi agar penjahat itu tidak tahu kalau ia sudah tidak terikat lagi. Dan untungnya pria besar itu juga tidak menyadari kalau Akemi lupa memasang kembali selotip yang menutupi mulutnya.

Akemi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri para gadis yang tampak shock dan terus menangis di sudut ruangan. Ia menunduk dalam sembari memegang perutnya yang masih sakit. Para tawanan itu mendongak menatap Akemi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wanita yang barusan dibawa oleh pria besar itu, akan menyelamatkan kita."

"Apa?" kaget seisi ruangan.

Akemi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya! Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi kita. Untuk itu bangkitlah! Bersemangatlah! Kalian harus kuat dan bersiap-siap membantu bersamaku dari sini."

"Membantu?" shock para tawanan semakin bingung.

"Kita harus bekerja sama." Akemi menatap tajam para sandera itu sementara mereka tampak shock tidak mengerti.

.

.

CIIIIIIITTT

Shuichi menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Shinichi. Shiho dan Shinichi yang menunggu dari tadipun langsung masuk ke mobil pria itu. Shuichi segera melajukan mobilnya, mencari Akemi.

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju dengan kencang di jalanan yang dibasahi hujan. Tak jarang ban mobil itu selip karena licinnya jalan. Keheningan dan kecemasan bercampur aduk di atas mobil itu. Hanya suara radio mobil yang menemani malam sunyi itu.

"Sejak kapan dia menghilang?" Akhirnya si pengemudi mobil, Shuichi memecah sunyi.

"Kakak tidak pernah kembali lagi sejak pulang sekolah. Tidak seperti kakak yang biasanya. Dia tidak akan pergi tanpa menelpon/mengabariku. Ku pikir dia pergi denganmu." Shiho berpikir kebelakang.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin mengajaknya pergi. Tapi ia menolak dan naik ke atas Busway untuk menghindari para Fanboy nya."

"Busway?" kaget Shinichi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Shuichi mengerling Shinichi yang duduk di sampingnya. Shinichi tampak cemas dan memegang dagunya dengan satu tangan seolah sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Shiho menatap jalanan lurus didepannya dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Shiho, kau mendengar berita itu kan?" Shinichi menoleh ke belakang.

Shiho mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shuichi penasaran.

"Telah dilaporkan sebuah kejahatan besar yang terjadi di Ibukota akhir-akhir ini. Sekomplotan penjahat bekerja sama untuk memenuhi hoby pshyco mereka dan memanfaatkan kepolosan serta ketidakwaspadaan korban dengan angkutan umum. Sudah banyak saksi dan keluarga korban yang melaporkan tentang hal hilangnya anggota keluarga mereka sejak menaiki Busway sekolah terdekat. Diperkirakan korban sudah mencapai 23 orang mahasiswi. Modus pelaku adalah dengan menyediakan sebuah Busway yang berisikan komplotan mereka sendiri dan hanya menerima penumpang gadis SMU. Lalu mereka menculiknya dan membawanya ke tempat yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui dimana. Belum diketahui bagaimana nasib semua korban dan tujuan pelaku. Diduga mereka ingin memenuhi kebutuhan sex mereka dengan memperkosa gadis-gadis itu dan membunuh mereka setelahnya. Menurut korban yang selamat dari insiden itu, setelah diperkosa secara masal mereka dibuang begitu saja. Tapi kabar terakhir yang kami dengar markas utama penjahat itu adalah di Kanto. Korban mengaku dibawa ke tempat yang sangat gelap dan tersembunyi dengan mata tertutup. Terdapat aroma bunga Lavender selama diperjalanan. Namun tidak diketahui dimana daerah itu terdapat..."

CKLEK

Shinichi mematikan radio itu.

"Entah kenapa, aku yakin kakak salah satu korbannya." ujar Shiho bergetar menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shiho.." Shinichi menatap Shiho iba. Sedangkan Shuichi segera melajukan mobilnya ke daerah Kanto.

"_Akemi.. Tunggu aku_." batin Shuichi cemas.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hmm, Masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka. Pria bertubuh kekar masuk ke ruangan membawa seorang wanita berambut pendek dan berkacamata. Jodie.

"Waahh, body nya sexy sekali."

"Iya, aku semakin tidak sabar."

Terdengar rayuan-rayuan menjijikkan dari para Pshyco di ruangan itu yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Mungkin sekitar 10 sampai 15 orang.

"AYO JALAN!" teriak pria besar itu memaksa Jody untuk terus melangkah disaat wanita itu tampak mengamati seisi ruangan ketimbang ketakutan.

"Hei hei Hiwao *Pegulat yang muncul di Volume 38 File 6*, jangan terlalu kasar pada tawanan. Nanti kau merusak tubuh mulus gadis ini." ucap seorang pria yang tampak seperti bos besar komplotan itu membuka kaca mata Jodie dan menjilatnya. Jodie hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ma, maaf Calvados." ujar pria bernama Hiwao itu takut.

"Dan sekarang gadis ini menantangku. Menakjubkan." lirih pria bernama Calvados itu kali ini meraih kepala Jodie dan menjilat leher gadis itu sehingga membuat Jody mengerang.

"Urgh.. Kau akan mendekam secepatnya, bangsat!" murka Jodie marah.

"Aku semakin tidak sabar mengecapnya. Bawa dia ke kamarku! Habis itu, kalian boleh menikmatinya."

"HOREEEE!" teriak para anak buah si Bos besar masuk ke dalam kamar duluan. Begitupun Jodie yang digotong kedalam oleh anak buahnya.

BRUUUKK

Jodie didorong paksa ke atas kasur dengan tangan terikat. Ia pun hendak bangkit namun tak jadi saat tubuh besar Calvados menindihnya duluan.

"Argh." Jodie sedikit kaget dengan sikap nakal pria licik itu.

"Kau itu sangat cantik, nona. Ku harap kau masih perawan dan bisa memenuhi nafsuku." ucap pria itu mengelus wajah Jodie mesra.

Jodie mengerang dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, aku mau saja memenuhi keinginanmu. Tapi dengan tangan seperti ini bukankah kau sangat curang?"

"Eh?" Calvados bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Jody yang kini duduk di atas kasur.

"Lihat. Tanganku masih terikat. Kau pikir aku akan melawan dengan jumlah anak buah mu yang segitu banyak? Aku tidak akan berontak kok, bahkan aku akan melayanimu. Tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti tawanan lain dong." ujar Jodie menyisiasati.

Calvados terheran-heran.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan ku lepas. Tapi sekali saja kau macam-macam, maka aku tak akan segan-segan menembak kepalamu dengan ini." Calvados mengeluarkan pistolnya dari jasnya.

Jodie bergidik_. "Dia memiliki Pistol."_

"Percayalah padaku." Senyum Jody berusaha menggoda. Akhirnya Calvados pun membuka ikatan tali Jodie.

"Nah, kalau begini kan kita bisa bersenang-senang." kata Jodie meraba Calvados dan merebahkan pria itu lalu menindihnya.

"Wah, kau mengerti keinginanku nona manis." ujar Calvados terlena. Jodie hanya tersenyum, pelan tapi pasti ia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam jas Calvados dan,

CUP

Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman panas untuk pria tampan namun berpikir picik dan jahanam itu. Disaat sibuk berpassionate-kiss Jody memanfaatkan situasi untuk merampas pistol itu dan,

BRUUKK

Jodie mendorong pria itu hingga jatuh sembari menodongkan pistol ke arah kepalanya.

"Angkat tanganmu atau kau Mati." ujar Jodie menatap tajam Calvados.

"K,KAU!" Jodie tampak marah.

"DIAM!" teriak Jodie menghampiri Calvados dan memborgol kedua tangan pria itu dengan borgol yang selalu dibawa-bawanya digantungnya di pinggang bagian dalam roknya.

"Brengsek. CUIH!" Calvados mengumpat dan meludahi nasibnya yang terlena oleh rayuan gadis itu. Sementara itu Jodie sibuk memencet-mencet tombol Hpnya.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir kau akan berhasil? Aku memiliki anak buah yang banyak di luar, dan kau akan dibunu..."

BRAAKKK

"Jodie! Kami sudah membekuk semua tahanan!" ujar seorang pria berpakaian lengkap seperti Agen rahasia bersenjata dan bertameng masuk ke dalam kamar. Jodie tersenyum.

"Baguslah."

"APAA?!" teriak Calvados yang sukses dijebak ternganga lebar.

Jodie menggiring bos tersangka itu keluar kamar. Tampak suasana di ruangan yang tadi ramai dan mengerikan itu kini memilu karena para tersangka yang sudah diborgol dan tahu nasib mereka kedepan yang akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Lapor Jodie! Para tawanan di gudang sudah kami ungsikan. Mereka akan segera dijadikan saksi dan direhabilitasi agar tidak Trauma." Lapor bawahan wanita itu memberi hormat.

Jodie tersenyum.

"BAIKLAH! RINGKUK MEREKA SEMUA DAN BAWA KE KANTOR POLISI!"

"YOSH!"

Jodie berjalan keluar markas pembekapan itu. Tampak suasana di luar ramai dengan bunyi sirine ambulance dan polisi. Para Polisi bekerjasama dengan FBI memberantas penjahat itu. Dan hal ini juga tidak lain adalah karena kerja sama para siswi SMU itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jodie menghampiri mobil Rehabilitasi yang di dalamnya ada Akemi dan para korban lainnya.

"JODY!" Akemi memeluk Jodie erat. Para Korban lainnya menatap wanita itu dengan haru.

"Ku pikir kita tidak akan berhasil." kata Akemi menangis haru.

"Hei, kau memang pemberani. Aku tahu itu. Kau melakukannya dengan benar."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi kau jauh lebih kuat. Iya kan teman-teman?" kata Akemi tersenyum haru.

"Yooshh~" tawa para gadis-gadis itu senang.

"KAKAAKK!" teriak seseorang membuat Akemi menoleh ke sumber suara.

"SHIHO?" kaget Akemi langsung berlari mengejar adiknya itu.

"KAKAK!" Shiho pun menangis dan memeluk Akemi dengan erat. Shinichi yang berlari dibelakang Shiho menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak lega melihat Akemi baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Shuichi hanya terpana menatap Akemi cemas.

"Syukurlah. Ku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." batin Shuichi menghapus air matanya yang hendak tumpah ke pipi.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho melepas pelukannya dan mengamati Akemi yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

"Kakakmu sangat pemberani." ujar Jodie menimpal. Shiho hanya terpana.

"Siapa kak?" tanya Shiho mengerling Jodie.

"Teman baruku." Jodie dan Akemi pun tersenyum.

Akemi melirik Shinichi yang berdiri di belakang Shiho dan tersenyum seolah berterimakasih. Tapi Shinichi memberi tanda kalau tidak hanya ia dan Shiho yang disana. Akemi menoleh ke arah telunjuk Shinichi. Tampaklah Shuichi disana memperhatikan mereka. Tahu Akemi sedang menatapnya, iapun membuang muka dan masuk ke mobil. Akemi segera mengejarnya.

"Kakak?"

"Shiho, biarkan mereka." Shinichi menahan tangan Shiho yang hendak menyusul Akemi.

"Wah, jadi itu ya orang yang dicintai Akemi?" terka Jodie membuat Shinichi dan Shiho heran.

"Selama menjadi tawanan kami bercerita banyak lho. Mungkin Akemi akan menceritakannya nanti. Baiklah, berhati-hatilah. Aku akan pergi." Jodie pun berlalu meninggalkan Shiho dan Shinichi berdua. Shiho tampak lega. Shinichi pun begitu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Shiho dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Syukurlah." batin Shiho menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Shinichi.

Di lain sisi, Akemi menyusul Shuichi yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Akai."

"Eh?" Shuichi terdiam dengan membelakangi Akemi saat nama belakangnya sudah lama tidak disebut oleh Akemi.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku sangat egois. Tapi aku sadar, hanya kau lah yang ada dibenakku. Selama disekap aku hanya memikirkanmu. Berharap kau ada disana. Menenangkanku. Memelukku. Hiks." Akemi terisak menundukkan kepalanya. Shuichi hanya bisa terdiam membelakangi gadis itu.

"Baka!" lirih Shuichi membuat Akemi terdiam dari tangisnya.

"Eh?"

Shuichi berbalik dan menatap Akemi yang kini sedang berlinang air mata. Ia menghapus air mata gadis yang ia cintai itu dan memeluknya erat. Erat sekali sehingga membuat Akemi kaget namun merasa sangat nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baka! Baka!" lirih Shuichi berbisik di telinga Akemi. Akemi hanya tersenyum dalam tangisnnya dan membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"Aku juga mencintai Akai."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setiap pergi ke sekolah Akemi selalu dijemput oleh Shuichi. Bahkan pulang pun ia selalu diantar oleh Shuichi pulang. Begitupun Shiho yang selalu bersama-sama dengan Shinichi. Bahkan sekarang seisi sekolah pun tahu kalau Shinichi dan Shiho sudah pacaran. Banyak yang patah hati, baik itu Fangirls Shinichi maupun Fansboysnya Shiho. Namun ajaibnya, tampaknya Ran mengikhlaskan mantannya itu untuk Shiho. Buktinya ia suka berteman dengan Shiho dan selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Shinichi.

Akemi dan Shuichi pun kini sudah jadian kembali. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan protes bagi Vermouth. Dan sebagai gantinya kini Vermouth sering berencana jahat untuk mengerjai Akemi dengan meminta bantuan Araide. Dilain sisi, Kaito yang mendengar gosip itu merasa patah hati dan kesal. Ia bertekad untuk selalu mengalahkan Shinichi di lain hal dan terus memupuk cintanya untuk Shiho.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Shuichi bermain di rumah Shinichi. Kebetulan Shinichi, Shiho dan Akemi juga lagi lengkap di rumah. Akemi menceritakan kisah pembekapannya itu.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Namaku Jodie. FBI. Aku akan membebaskan kalian." kata Gadis bernama Jodie itu berdiri dengan gagah.

"F, FBI?" gumam Akemi shock. Ia berpikir, kalau sudah FBI yang turun tangan, pasti penjahatnya sudah kelas kakap. Apa gadis yang seorang diri itu bisa menyelamatkan dia dan gadis-gadis itu?

"Akai." batin Akemi menunduk dan tanpa sadar menangis.

Jodie mengacak-acak rambut Akemi dan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kau pasti memikirkan orang yang kau cintai kan?"

Akemi melirik Jodie kaget.

"Dengar, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan cintamu. Siapa pria itu?" Jodie tersenyum.

"Shuichi. Mantan pacarku. Sekarang kami kembali berteman. Aku,"

"Kau mencintainya. Aku tahu itu." Potong Jodie.

"Dengar, aku adalah giliran selanjutkan. Aku akan dibawa ke bos mereka, aku sudah lama menunggu giliran karena aku harus mengumpulkan bukti yang kuat dulu sebelum menyerang."

"Menyerang?" lirih Akemi heran.

"Ya, aku memakai alat pelacak dari markas di sini." Jodie membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk giginya yang dipasang alat pelacak dan penyadap.

"Woaah~" kagum Akemi.

"Dengar, saat aku dibawa ke markas mereka, kau harus membebaskan semua tawanan disini. Kau buka ikatan mereka dan bersiap-siapa bersama yang lainnya untuk meringkus orang yang masuk kesini. Setelah beberapa lama ditahan aku tahu kebiasaan mereka hanya mengutus 1 atau 2 orang untuk membawa korban selanjutnya. Saat mereka membuka pintu, kalian harus bersiap siaga di dekat pintu dan membekap utusan mereka. Setelah itu ambil kunci dan kabur dari tempat ini ke luar. Karena nanti di luar kalian akan bertemu dengan agenku. Di lain hal aku akan memancing bos besar mereka dan membuat bukti kuat untuk menjebloskan mereka. Setelah itu kau akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai." terang Jodie tersenyum ke arah Akemi. Akemi hanya terpana.

"Jodie. Arigatou. Tapi itu akan berbahaya sekali untukmu."

"Sudah tugas seorang Agen FBI melibatkan diri dalam Bahaya." ujar Jodie percaya diri.

"Jodie." Akemi pun memeluk Jodie.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Wooaaah, Jodie itu hebat sekali."

"Ya, dia sangat berbakat dan pintar. Aku juga ingin, suatu saat nanti menjadi agen FBI sepertinya." kata Akemi kagum.

"Terserahlah." ujar Shiho menguap.

"Hei, ku dengar kabar kau dan Shuichi sudah balikan ya?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Sontak wajah Shuichi dan Akemi pun memerah.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Shuichi menjawab angkuh.

"tidak sih, kami juga sudah jadian." Shinichi meraih bahu Shiho dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baka! Siapa suruh kau memberitahu mereka?" Shiho tampak kesal.

"Tak diberitahu pun kami juga sudah tahu kok. Bahkan seisi sekolah." ujar Akemi tertawa.

"Huh." Shiho hanya berpangku tangan. Shinichi hanya malu sendiri.

"Oi, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?"

DEG

Shiho dan Shinichi terdiam dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"A, apa maksud mu?" Shinichi memandang Shuichi yang tersenyum sinis kesal.

"Owh, sudah ya? Hahaha." Shuichi semakin membuat Shinichi salah tingkah.

"YAROOOOO!" teriak Shinichi bergulat dengan Shuichi. Akemi hanya terpana melihat sikap Shuichi yang OOC parah itu *Author udah geblek*

"Memang. Kami sudah melakukannya kok."

"EEEHHHH?!" teriak Akemi, Shuichi bahkan Shinichi kaget mendengar kejujuran Shiho.

"SHINICHI YANDARE!" teriak Akemi menggeplak kepala Shinichi dengan vas bunga.

Shiho hanya santai menyeduh tes-nya.

**END**

**Oke, akhirnya selesai juga. Mungkin pada tidak puas ya dengan cerita ini. Silahkan di cerca di komen dan di marahin deh. Tapi saya begini karena tidak mau nantinya ada keluhan lagi karena saya mungkin akan jarang muncul di FFN karena sibuk persiapan menyambut tes Perguruan Tinggi Kedinasan. Mohon Do'anya ya agar saya bisa lulus di AKIP (Akademi Ilmu Pemasyarakatan) di Cinere.**

**Untuk cerita yang tidak komplit, mungkin saya akan memenuhinya pada One shoot saja. Karena Seperti Vermouth dan Araide, Kaito, Ran, mereka kan belum jelas nasibnya gimana? Tenang, nanti saya akan bikin One Shootnya.**

**Oke, Arigatou Minna-san sudah mengikuti cerita saya. Mohon jangan pernah bosan dan terus menunggu cerita berikutnya ^^**

**Karena cerita ini diawali dengan keisengan belaka, makanya tak pernah terpikir jalan cerita ini akan sejauh ini karena Keajaiban Review kalian yang membuat Author jadi semangat untuk menulis.**

**Baiklah, Salam Otaku~**

**#AN invite pin-ku 208c977c**

**Mari kita saling Share ^^**


End file.
